What Should and Should Never Have Been
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: AU! Sirius is Harry's father! What happens when Harry finally discovers the truth about his parentage? Will this new situation destroy their relationship or will it strengthen it? And to top it all Old Voldemort wants Sirius for something...
1. Sudden Changes

**

* * *

****This is a response to ****Prongs' "Sirius is Harry's Father / Het Version" challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J. K Rowling; I am just a bored person trying to relish my day.**

**Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Sudden Changes  
**---------------------------------------

Time seemed to have decided to run backwards, for it was impossible that it had only been two minutes since he last looked at the watch when it appeared to have been hours.

Never in his life had he so strongly desired for his birthday to arrive, and to be quite frank about it, he didn't even know the reason for such feelings. But there was just something… something inside him was screaming, telling him that an important occurrence would happen as soon as the clock his twelve o'clock. The last few weeks clearly pointed it out to him. He could feel these changes in his body, his mind and his magic.

The only thing he didn't know was if this change would be for the better or for the worse…one could never know with Harry Potter.

As his eyes moved with the ticking of his clock time seemed endless. It appeared to be dragging itself on purpose, as if it knew what would happen as soon as it's long hand reached twelve o'clock and wished to stop it. It was to no avail, however, as a new day was dawning, much to the expectation of one lone boy.

5 seconds.

4. 3. 2. 1…

But he didn't see the hand reach twelve nor did he hear the bells of the old grandfather clock strike downstairs, for Harry Potter was lying unconscious on the floor.

A sudden pain had hit him and spread all over his body so fast that he barely had time to blink before he was out cold. Was this what he was so restlessly waiting for?

Not such a far distance away, a black haired man fell to his knees as a sudden pain hit him. It was no physical pain, and yet the impression it left upon his mind was as if something had attempted to enter and leave it simultaneously. A few seconds had passed and only a lingering headache was left as a remembrance of the event.

Lifting his head, his dark grey eyes are clearly seen, looking worried yet unfocused at something only he could see.

* * *

**----------------------------------------------------------  
****FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!  
****---------------------------------------------------------**

**To start with, as some will notice my adorable sister and I are making a major re-write in this story. Hopefully we shall not only improve it but be able to finally finish it after all these years! Cheers It has been almost two years since I started this story and I found it extremely lacking in some aspects, thus the re-write. We hope it is worth the effort. **

**To those who are new, here is the challenge which prompted me to start this story: **

**1) ****Sirius is Harry's father. **

**2) ****How did this happen? Did Lily cheat on James? Or, did James know all along and did Lily truly love Sirius? You must explain what happened to get Lily and Sirius together.**

**3) ****Harry must be 15 years old when Sirius tells him. Does Sirius send a letter to Harry OR does he tell Harry in person? What does Harry think? Is he mad at Sirius or is he happy that his father is alive?**

**4) ****Answer this question: why does Harry look like James? Are James and Sirius related or was a charm placed on Harry to look like James? **

**5) ****At the top of your story, post that it's in response to Prongs' "Sirius is Harry's Father / Het Version" Challenge.**

**As you can see, this will obviously be AU from the fifth book, so nothing that happens in books 5, 6 and 7 will affect the story much. **

**Until next time, **

**_Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon_**


	2. Broken Halleluiah

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Broken Halleluiah  
**---------------------------------------

A fifteen-year-old Harry Potter found himself lying on the floor the next morning, when consciousness decided to grace him with its presence again. He was very glad that the Dursley's weren't usually prone to early morning breakfast or to check on him during the night. For if they did, they would have found a very different looking Harry lying among tattered clothes and blood.

His own blood.

A shocked expression bloomed upon his face after all, it is not everyday that you wake up lying in your own blood and extremely sore. However, no matter how much he tried to search his body for the source he was unable to detect any traces of magic or bruise. His body was flawless.

_So where had all the blood come from? And why am I on the floor?_

At first naught occurred to him about the previous night. Gradually the memory of anxiously waiting for his birthday began to reform in his mind, together with it came the memory of a sudden pain…and then nothing. Pain being the last thing he remembered from the preceding night leads to the conclusion that the blood must have appeared whilst he was unconscious.

_But then why aren't there any cuts on me? How did all this blood get out_?

Another thing came to mind then. Judging by the amount of dried blood on the floor, he should have been feeling extremely light headed and, possibly, hungry at the moment but he wasn't. In fact, if possible, he was actually feeling renewed in a peculiar sort of way. If not for blunt proof of the blood in his room he wouldn't have thought, or even noticed, that something was amiss with him.

Hearing noises outside, all those questioning thoughts quickly left his mind as Harry became extremely worried about the mess in his room. He might not be feeling any pain now, but if his Uncle Vernon woke up, found breakfast not ready and this mess in his room, he new for certain he would be in a lot of pain. He quickly set about cleaning it up, as silently as possible.

So worried was he in cleaning everything up and getting breakfast ready that it failed to register that he seemed clumsier than usual that morning. Often hitting and dropping things on the floor as if his arms had suddenly grown longer overnight and he knew not how to make use of them.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Minutes later, he realised that it would not be possible for him to clean everything up before the whole house was awake and demanding breakfast. Having cleaned up what he could he covered the rest up with his thin blanket and prayed no one would enter his room before he had a chance to wipe everything off.

It was as he made to leave his room and have a quick shower that he noticed four owls sitting on his window. Realising how distracted he was by the recent events that he had not even noticed one of them and coming to the conclusion that they must be his birthday cards, he made as if to get them, accidentally bumping his hand with Hedwing's cadge in the process. She protested at the rough treatment and snapped her beak at him in anger.

"Sorry girl, I don't know what is wrong with me today."

He quickly relieved the owls of their packages but as he went to open then he noticed the blood stains on his hands.

"Guess it is best to have that shower then before I get this room any dirtier than it is."

Grabbing a small towel and a change of clothes he quietly made his way to the bathroom. Normally he would have to wait until after the Dursleys were about with their business, but the thought of any of them catching him in his blood stained state was enough to quench any hesitations he might have.

Closing the door behind him and swiftly got undressed to his undergarments, as he couldn't take his chances and take too long in there.

As he made to turn on the shower, he couldn't help but glance at himself in the mirror, and gasp as what he saw…

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Meanwhile, a black haired man, having had the chance to seclude himself in his room before the event caught up with him finally allowed the tears to run free as he let a fifteen-year-old grief possess him. A burst of jumbled feelings were coursing through him as his memories strived to reassemble themselves. All that he had felt at the time and asked to be relieved of in order not to go crazy was making itself known again.

He couldn't believe what he just learnt, or rather, remembered and yet it was like a blessing from the heavens.

_We were such fools! I can't believe I allowed her to **do** that! Things could have happened in such a different way if only we had planned it better…_

Before those thought consumed him, the man stood up and started pacing about the room.

"Everything was supposed to have worked out perfectly! I would not have been able to betray any secrets because these memories would be blocked from my mind until the danger passed. No one was supposed to find them at their hideout leaving James, Lily and Harry safe… safe! Not dead! Not dead… and Harry….Harry! He doesn't even **know**! Hell! Even I didn't fully know until some minutes ago. Fuck! What the fuck am I going to do?"

He stopped pacing, slapping his forehead.

"Great Sirius, just great. Some father you turned out to be…"

He suddenly realised that he needed to get out. Get out of the room and purge himself of these memories. There was only one person he would trust to hear him out at this stage. The hard thing was going to be getting there… after that... well he could cross that bridge once he got there.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

_What the **hell** has happened to me? _

He couldn't accept that the person looking back at him through the mirror was him, despite that fact that it was copying his exact movements.

_Well, the reflection is also wearing the necklace that Sirius gave me for Christmas…so I guess, it probably is me…_

His hair, while still black, was not unruly anymore. It was now silky and soft as, well, silk! Falling in a perfectly behaved manner around his face. It also appeared to have grown, although how he had no idea. Surprisingly he felt that he missed his messy hair which characterised him so much like his father…

Then there was his face. If in fact it was actually his face staring back at him, for now it held a more gracefully air to it, and together with his new hair made him look completely different.

He attempted to splash some water on his face when he noticed that the sink seemed shorter. Straitening up again and bumping his head on the cupboard during the process he finally realised that he was also taller.

_Damn! I seem to be around 5'11… This is great!_

It was always a sore spot for him to be shorter than Hermione and it didn't help matters that Ron was insanely tall. As he leaned closer to ensure himself that his eyes still remained the same colour he noticed that he had acquired a slight tan. It had always puzzled him that no matter how long he spent under the sun doing his summer chores that his skin never burnt or darkened. How his skin had tanned itself during that night was more puzzling still!

It also made him look more like his mother, he never admitted it, but it had always disturbed him how he looked like the exact replica of his father except for his eyes. Not that he disliked looking like his father, for he did, but it sometimes felt as if his mother was missing from his appearance. Now a bit of his nose, mouth, cheekbones all appeared to be similar to those of his mothers, or at least from what he could get of the pictures he had of her.

Overall, after he had a few minutes to get over his shock he had to admit, even if grudgingly that the changes to his appearance here rather pleasant. He didn't look as innocent anymore, nor as childish which was always an asset.

Just to make sure that he was indeed looking at himself he lifted his fringe – a part of him hoped that the blasted scar has disappeared amidst all those changes – alas he was disappointed for it remained still in its prized place on his forehead.

Unfortunately for him, his amazement towards his new appearance soon left his mind. How could they remain there, when Uncle Vernon's enraged reflection suddenly appeared behind him?

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Remus Lupin has just arrived home after a long day of work, wanting nothing more than a cup of hot tea and his couch.

Ever since Voldemort's return last year Dumbledore has been contacting the old crowd to resuscitate the Order of Phoenix. His last few weeks had been filled with trips around England, alternating between contacting old Order members and visiting werewolf colonies as an attempt to gain their support. This was a mission in itself as werewolves were not known for their hospitality skills.

As he made his way towards the kitchen, his aim the so desired cup of tea, his door bell rang. It seemed that he would have to wait a couple of minutes before having his drink. As he opened the door the first thought that registered on his mind as a black form gallantly made its way inside his house was that he would not have to wait a few minutes… probably a few hours.

Signing in resignation he closed the door while muttering "What the hell is Padfoot doing out of headquarters anyway? Has he finally lost what little sense he has?"

After ensuring that all the doors and windows were locked and that privacy spells had been erected, he made his way back to the living room where he found Sirius sitting on his couch drinking a cup of tea and couldn't help his envious glare.

"Is black tea the strongest beverage you have in this bloody house of yours?" Sirius' voice croaked.

"Is empty space the only thing you have inside that bloody head of yours?" He snapped back as he sat down on the wooden chair and finally conjured his beloved cup of tea.

It was the lack of a comeback that made Remus realise that something was bothering his friend. Taking a minute to look him over he noticed the defeated look lingering behind his eyes and the way he was toying with his drink. Despite his complaint Remus knew that Sirius didn't actually mind black tea.

"What happened Sirius?"

Sirius merely looked at him, as if words failed in their quest to express what he was feeling at the moment. After a couple of failed tries he finally said "I…don't even know where to start Moony…How could it all have gone so wrong? We didn't leave any fall back plan to prevent this from happening and now Harry is suffering the consequences of it and I have no idea what to do! And-"

A glass suddenly appeared in front of him, the familiar smell of fire whiskey registering in his brain.

"Stop right there. Let's start from the beginning because you, my friend, are not making any sense at all. Not that you ever do, mind you, but it has rarely been as bad as this."

"Thanks Moony"

Taking a sip of the drink and pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, Sirius began his tentative explanation.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

The door to old Grimmauld Place opened to a hall devoid of darkness, despite the fact that our newcomer knew that at least five other people were present within the household. Casting a lighting spell around the room she made her way to where the kitchen was, only to find a distressed looking Molly Weasley there.

"Minerva! I'm so glad! We can't find Sirius anywhere in the house!" She said as she latched herself to one of her arms.

"Can't find him? Are you absolutely sure?"

"We've checked his room, the library and the living room as well as most of the other rooms about the house and he was in none of them."

"It would be better to have the whole house searched. Pairs I think should be safer in case we meet with anything unexpected"

Molly nodded "I shall notify the others" and left the kitchen.

Minutes later pairs were designated together with searching areas.

Minerva McGonagall huffed in annoyance and muttered as she, together wit the other four, started to search anew for the missing man, "I swear if this is one of his deranged ideas of fun I will give him a talking to that he hasn't had since he was a student!"

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Remus Lupin was shocked.

Completely, utterly shocked, this was something to say the least, as he had spent seven years living and being a Marauder and it was not trifle a thing which was capable of shocking him so.

At first it didn't seem possible and he was quite sure that his friend was delirious. However as proof upon proof and fact upon fact was revealed even his logical brain was forced to accept and face the truth.

Sirius Black was Harry Potter's father!

Nearly two hours had gone by since Sirius has showed up on his doorstep and started his astonishing tale. The fact that his friend was supposed to be hiding in an unplotable location within London had rapidly fled his mind as the ramifications of what he said sunk in his brain.

In all the 22 years he has known him, Remus had never seen Sirius looking so lost and desperate for consolation. Battling with all his emotions he strived to find something to say to break the silence that was hanging between them. It was then that something came to him! A question that even taking their present situation, made him angry.

"Why did you never tell me this?!" Remus suddenly hissed out, surprising Sirius with this outburst.

It took sometime for Sirius to answer, perhaps because he was startled out of his pensive state or perhaps because it was not the reaction he was expecting.

_Out of all the questions that he could ask, this was the one I was least expecting…_

"I forgot to tell you that -" Sirius said in a whisper

"You **_forgot_** to tell me?" Remus repeated slowly, his tone of voice clearly stating his disbelief.

"That Lily bound my memories and locked them away from myself as a protection when the Fidelius charm was placed so that, should I had been captured, this secret couldn't have been extorted from me." He finished, ignoring Remus' interruption.

"And why did you not bother to tell me this while Lily was still **_alive_**?"

A grimace and then an answer "The least who knew the better… at that time, above all else we weren't sure who to trust…I'm sorry Moony. But it wouldn't have changed anything! In fact, your memories would also have been bound and then we'd have two people suffering a reload of information instead of just one. The only difference being that you would be drinking fire whiskey with me right now."

Remus signed, accepting grudgingly what Sirius was saying.

"Still… we could have thought of something, gone to Dumbledore or-"

Sirius snorted, "No. I told you Moony, the least people knowing the better. Not even Dumbledore knows about this, at least, I am sure no one has told him."

"Is that why he was convinced of your guilt on the attack at Godric's Hollow?"

"Probably, I suppose that had he known there might have been some way to prevent me going to Azkaban or I might still have ended up there, who knows?"

"How can you be so blasé about something like this!"

"Remus, even if Dumbledore had known, had he used this information to sway the ministry from sending me to Azkaban we would have to deal with one angry Ministry of Magic. By defeating Voldemort Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Ministry would not be pleased to find out he was not the son of the light and powerful Potters but in fact, belonged to a family filled with known Voldemort supporters. It was safer that way. The same way he didn't know about the switch in secret keepers he didn't and still doesn't know about this."

"You could have explained everything to the ministry! Dumbledore would have helped you to protect Harry from them!"

"Perhaps… perhaps not… at the time I was so bent up on revenge… I new I was going to be imprisoned – for obvious reasons – so I decided to kill Peter and then have a real reason to be imprisoned for."

"Yes and a rather stupid thing to do, if I say so! Harry has had to live fatherless for all these years because of that revenge that didn't even work!" Remus mumbled.

"What would you have had me do? At the time I didn't even consciously know that Harry was my son!"

He noticed that Sirius's temper was about to get hold of him, so in order to avert it he quickly asked, "Who came up with the idea to switch? I must admit, it is worthy of Dumbledore."

"Why thank you Moony. I never thought I'd see the day when you would compare me to Dumbledore in a favourable way." Sirius smirked, his temper abated. "When the Ministry threatened us, Lily and I, we didn't know what to do at first. It was only days later that this idea came upon me, for there was no way we were going to abide by the Ministry's rule. It was James, however who came up with the plan to use Polyjuice instead of a simple charm. Of course, it was Lily who created the spell that all three of us placed on Harry after he was born."

"The Ministry threatened you? Why?"

Sirius nearly gave a bitter laugh, "Why? Because they came to know about a Prophecy – a fucking Prophecy made by that old hag!"

"I never knew that Ministry could do that…"

"Well they can, and they did apparently fucking us all up in the process" Sirius snarled.

"I thought there is a law that says only those mentioned in the prophecy can listen to it" Remus inquired, when Sirius said nothing.

"There is, of course, it is not common knowledge, no, no. In fact, very few know about it but it is the Unspeakables job to ensure that all prophecies are carried out to their best ability, and it was them who threatened us."

"But if the Ministry wanted an heir from James and Lily because of the power he would have to defeat Voldemort how come he did just what the prophecy predicted if he isn't James' son?"

"I don't know for sure…it might be that Lily and I still managed to fulfil the requirements for the prophecy to happen or it may be due to the spell we all placed upon him. In addition to the masking spell I know I, at least, placed a special protection spell on him which only works on those of the Black family line. Who knows that Lily and James added to that?"

"Harry was one be spelled baby" Remus said lightly

Sirius chuckled "Probably the most protected baby in all England"

"So, just to make sure I have all the facts, all that time everyone thought Lily was married to James… it was you using a Polyjuice potion? And James was pretending to be you only to fool the ministry of magic?"

Sirius nodded "Most of the time, of course we couldn't keep the façade always up since it was tiring, not to mention risky."

"But Sirius, why now? Why not before? What made your memories return now and not sooner or later?"

"The only reason that I can think is if the spell masking Harry has finally dissipated, taking with it the blockage within my mind. This means that by the time Harry goes back to Hogwarts he will be looking somewhat different than when he left."

"Different?"

"Yes, prettier looking for one" He said with a wink "Besides I have had enough with the Ministry. I do hope that old Voldie warts has a go at them, I might even help him depending on the situation. Let's see how they like it when people fuck up with their lives"

Remus smirked, "I knew I did a good thing in befriending you during our first year, you have one nasty revenge streak. So the fact the you and James were related way back to your great-great-grandmother or something similar enabled you to place the spell which made him look like a carbon copy of Prongs, is that it?"

"Basically, it is more complicated than that but even I do not know the complete theory on it. That was Lily's job anyway. At first we used to place a temporary illusion charm on Harry when we went out to make him look like James, but some weeks later, after we had been notified that Voldemort could be after them Lily thought it better to place a more permanent charm on him. We spent hours researching a spell that would work and finally managed to combine two spells to reach the desired effect. It took all three of us to cast it and left us with a bloody strong headache afterwards… but I suppose it was worth it if it did last these past fifteen years."

"Okay, I have another question."

"When don't you?" Sirius said with a laugh

"How did you ever manage to convince James and Lily to sit in a room together to even agree to this? If I remember correctly they hated each other which was why everyone was surprised when their marriage was announced" Remus continued, ignoring his laughing friend.

Sirius stopped laughing, but couldn't suppress his smile at the memory, "Let's just say that I am a very persuasive person"

Remus looked at him unbelievingly, "You do know how bad that sounds don't you?"

"And it took a lot of effort –" He continued with a smirk

"Sirius… just stop. I really don't want to know how you convinced them anymore! I know I shall be haunted by these mental images now." This made Sirius start his laughing hysteria again.

"Moony, Moony, what a dirty mind you have. I'm appalled; I thought you were the most innocent among us. Besides, I never intended my words to have such a meaning." Sirius said with mock surprise and an innocent expression which didn't fool Remus one bit.

"I'm sure it is a consequence of my constant contact with you. I shall endeavour to minimise it from now on."

"You know, Lily was absolutely revolted at the idea that the whole wizardry world would think her married to James and vice versa" was Sirius' response.

"I imagined that." Remus said smiling slightly.

Silence fell between them, however it was not an uncomfortable one, but one filled with pleasant memories to their past. Unfortunately Remus felt he had to break it in order to ask something very important.

"Padfoot, you are going to tell Harry, right?"

"Yes." There was a determination in his voice that Remus had heard a couple of times before, and he knew that Sirius would do as he stated. "I will have to anyway, the only thing I need before I do that is an excuse to get him out of the Dursley's."

"I suppose I could invite him over, although Dumbledore might not allow it since it would leave him vulnerable to attacks. Hmm…maybe once headquarters is ready Harry might be moved there."

"Yes, that's an idea. This means, however, more works at that wretched old place." Sirius grumbled as he started a small sulk.

"Then I guess it is better that we return there and get started. Besides, I'm sure that your absence has been noted." Remus said smiling while standing up. On his way to the kitchen he added, "Ah yes, Sirius, today is Harry's birthday. Be a nice dad and send him a card will you?"

He laughed, "Good thing that I placed my order for his present in advance. There was no way I'd have remembered it yesterday with all that happened." Just as he was making his was to the kitchen after Remus a sudden chill came over him. At first he thought a window had come open but soon discarded that idea when he noticed that is was coming from his necklace. The corresponding necklace to the one he had given Harry with the protection charms on it. It would only go cold if Harry was in serious danger.

In fact the last time it had gone this cold his son had been portkeyed to a graveyard to help resurrect the Dark Lord.

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**---------------------------------------

**So second chapter re-written, isn't it wonderful? Chapters are longer, for one and the story is flowing much better. At least I think so P Let's see who can spot the other changes made to the story plot now )**

**Now, for Heaven's Demon's has insisted on writing some behind the scenes stories, here is the first one:**

**[ Battling**** with all his emotions he strived to find something to say to break the silence that was hanging between them. It was then that something came to him! A question that even taking their present situation, made him angry.**

**"Where is the food?!" Remus suddenly hissed out, surprising Sirius with this outburst. **

**It took sometime for Sirius to answer, perhaps because he was startled out of his pensive state or perhaps because it was not the reaction he was expecting. **

**_I knew he would ask that…_**

**"How am I supposed to know!" Sirius said in a whisper**

**"You knew where the tea was," Remus repeated slowly, his tone of voice clearly stating his disbelief. "confess, you sandwich stealer!"**

**"Remus, you're the only person I know who can stomach a pickle, peanut butter, jam and cheese sandwich! Why would I steal _that_?"**

**"I don't know, _you're_ the criminal mastermind behind all this, not me!"**

**They looked at each other and started to laugh, while Hell's Angel can be seen in the background hitting her head against the wall. "Why can't you two ever follow the script?! AGAIN!" **

**Unitl**** next time,**

**_Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon_**


	3. Live to Tell

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Live To Tell  
**---------------------------------------

Seeing the reflection of his Uncle upon the mirror caused a burst of fear to spread throughout his body. Turning around he was about to say something when his face impacted with his uncle's heavy hand, causing him to stumble and bang his head on the nearby cupboard again.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon shouted, his face going purple with rage. "How dare you lazy about while we go hungry in the morning you ungrateful brat!"

Struggling to ignore the small eruption taking place besides him, he stumbled on his feet until he regained his balance, standing up to look his uncle into his eyes. Regrettably, this only seemed to infuriate Vernon further.

"What have you done to yourself boy? Didn't I tell you not to do any of that freakish stuff while living underneath my roof! How dare you try and threaten us with your abnormal ways!" His change in appearance seemed to be enough of a reason for another blow to be sent his way; the only difference was that this one caused him to fall off his, already unsteady, feet and topple over the toilet seat. He stretched his right arm as a means to brace his fall, however that didn't prevent him from falling nor bashing his head on the glass stall behind it.

Pain spiked through his head where it had hit the stall, but what caught his attention was his arm. Instead of diminishing the harm done to him by the fall it appeared to have broken down under his weight and bent into an unnatural and worrying angle.

"What have you done to your arm? You blasted boy are you trying to incriminate me? I'll teach to you respect your betters, freak!" Vernon grabbed his nephew by the arm, not listening to the painful cry this caused. After all, the arm wasn't really broken was it? It was only another freakish way to try and ruin his day.

Dragging Harry across the hall he threw him into his bare room like a badly treated toy.

"Now you clean up this filth in hear boy and you better remove this… this… _thing_ you have done to yourself if you even hope to leave this room before Christmas!" With that said, Vernon slammed the door closed, making no effort to mask the locking noises which followed.

Groaning on the floor Harry tried to lift himself up to no avail. His strength seemed to have deserted him, leaving only pain and exhaustion in his place.

_I'll just lay here for a while…just for a little while…_

He didn't even notice when consciousness left him, leaving him lying on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Minerva McGonagall was exasperated.

After searching the whole of Grimmauld Place, paying special attention to the unused rooms, they were forced to admit that Sirius Black was no where to be found.

It was then and only then, that the Black old house elf decided to aid them in their quest by saying: "If Kreatcher wanted to help this filth that inhabit Mistress' wonderful house he would say that Mistress' unworthy son is out. But Kreatcher won't help those that destroy Mistress' prized possessions, no he won't."

It was only due to her many years of teaching all types of students that prevented Minerva from hexing the deranged house elf. Informing Molly that she was headed back to Hogwarts on her way out; Minerva swiftly apparated to Hogsmeade and made her way back to the magnificent castle.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus returned to the living room only to find it empty.

"Padfoot?" He called, but no voice answered him. A sniff of the air was enough to tell him that Sirius was gone.

_Not captured, for I would have heard something. While there is some distress in his scent there is no trace of anger…_

Another sniff.

Being a Werewolf had its privileges; it enabled him to detect certain distinct feelings in the persons scent. This _talent_ helped him realise that Sirius was surprised by whatever reason that made him leave in such a hurry.

_There is also fear, but it smells different…not fear for himself, then fear for someone else? And the only person Sirius would rashly go rescue would be…_

"Harry! Something is must be wrong with Harry."

He groaned, for if someone could cause Sirius to do something stupid, that someone is Harry.

"And the last time he was alone in a situation that involved Harry he ended up in Azkaban for twelve years."

Apparating away to Private Drive, Remus muttered something about always ending up as the babysitter. He needed to make sure that, whatever Sirius was going to do, it was quickly going to be covered up. That last thing they needed was for Sirius to be condemned to have a Dementors' kiss, especially now when things had started to look up.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

It has been many years since Albus Dumbledore has seen Minerva McGonagall in such a state. In fact, not since the infamous Hogwarts chicken and mustard incident in 1976, has she been so out of sorts. But the Marauders have long since graduated from Hogwarts and have no reason to antagonise Minerva further. Sirius Black however, still managed to do that on occasion.

"Albus! Something must be done about that boy!" She said as soon as she was through his office door.

"Of course. Tea Minerva?" He answered calmly, already pouring a cup of warm, soothing tea for his colleague.

"Thank you"

"Lemon drop?"

"Yes please I- Albus! I'm not here for tea! I'm here to discuss Sirius Black! That boy has left Grimmauld Place and we have no idea where he might be."

Albus was about to offer Minerva some of the delicious biscuits that the house elves had sent up when a bright blue and red light started to shine in his office. His demeanour was quick to change, his eyes losing the amusing twinkle in them, becoming serious.

"Albus what is-"

"The wards around Private Drive have activated. Serious magic is being done there, I'll send word to the Aurors and then we should make our way as quickly as possible to Number 4 Private Drive."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Private Drive.

Anyone looking out their window would not notice anything amiss on the street, a couple strolling down the street, some children running around in their lawn and a running dog.

Not surprisingly said dog stopped at a house, panting, and seemed to wait to its owner to open the door.

Vernon Dursley was not having a pleasant morning, what with having to deal with his errant nephew, making his own breakfast and being late for work. It would be of no shock then that when the door bell rang Vernon who already in a shoddy mood, cursed all the way to the door.

On opening his houses entrance, his eyes widened at what awaited him outside. A large, shaggy, black dog; who look none to happy to see him. Before he could so much as move, the dog pounced and he went tumbling towards to floor. Growling and muttering obscenities under his breath, Vernon picked himself up from the floor and looked around for the blasted dog that dared attack him. What he found instead was a very angry man.

"Where is Harry?" The man barked and it took Vernon a few seconds to realise that this unidentified person had barged into his house and was looking for his freakish nephew, which mean that he was probably a freak himself.

Feeling his face swell with rage, he bellowed back "I do not know **_who_** you think you are breaking and entering into _my_ house! Get out you-you freak!"

"Listen here Dursley, either you tell me where Harry is or, by Merlin, I will hex you so bad you'll end up looking like a black fish." Sirius snarled, taking out his wand and pointing it at Vernon.

Vernon Dursley was not a man who was used to threats. In fact, he was used to issuing them, so when this stranger threatened him with his abnormal ways he reacted in a typically Vernonish way, by punching him straight in the face.

Not expecting such a reaction by the obese Muggle, Sirius staggered. But years of dealing with Death Eaters and Slytherins taught him to quickly regain his balance and launch a counter attack. Fast as a blink of an eye, Vernon was blasted by a hex to the nearest wall, falling limply to the floor. All the racket this caused summoned the other inhabitant of the household.

"Vernon, what is happening? Who was at the-_ aaah_!" Petunia Dursley shrieked loudly. However her scream stopped mid breath by a quick _silencio_ spell from Sirius. Another flick of his wand had her bound and paralysed on the floor.

A cry of rage warned him of an incoming attack, and with reflexes developed by being so long on the run from the Ministry, Sirius dodged the assault. Using the opportunity to bind the man.

"Now Dursley, you will tell me where Harry is or I'll start shooting off spells. What will it be?" This was said using his most menacing face, the one which made him famous during his Azkaban escape two years ago.

"T-t-that f-freak is, is in his r-room!" He answered, going pale with the prospect of torture. "T-the locked door" he quickly added seeing the unsatisfied look upon Sirius' face.

He immediately ran up the stairs and blasted the door open. He didn't know what he expected to see, probably a missing Harry or a hurt Harry, but nothing he could imagine prepared him for the sight of his son, lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus apparated in the middle of a garden, apparently he hadn't focused well enough to apparate into his usual spot. Fortunately, he was in the correct neighbourhood, now all he needed to do was get out of that lawn without being spotted and hastily make his way towards number 4 Private Drive.

_Jump a fence and rush towards the end of the street, shouldn't be to difficult should it?_

One should never underestimate a situation, for the chances of something going wrong always tends to increase. In this case, Remus had the unlucky fortune of having his robes snag on the fence, causing him to tumble to the floor taking a part of the fence with him. Such a racket was sure to bring about the owner of the house, or at least some nosy neighbours. Doing his best to untangle himself, he quickly made his way towards the end of the street, silently promising the owner of the house to return later and fix the broken fence.

All did was naught for nothing, however, for as Remus turned the corner into Private Drive he heard the unmistakable sounds of apparition a few paces behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who were the ones apparating into Private Drive, for enough time had gone by for the Aurors to have been notified. The best he could do right now was hurry towards number 4 and hopefully warn Sirius in time.

_When this is all over Padfoot better pay me a drink!_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Time seemed to slow down as he made his way towards his fallen son, making everything last longer, even emotions. No matter how angry he was downstairs, the adrenaline of having to incapacitate two muggles quenching any other feeling, that anger seemed to have taken second place to fear the instant he saw Harry.

He wasn't sure it that was Harry, at first, for as he told Remus some time before, Harry had suffered changes to his appearance. If it were not for the gravity of the situation Sirius would have wished that Remus was with him only to tease him, for Harry was much better looking that before.

_Well, he would be looking much better if he wasn't bruised and covered in dried blood! _

It was then that Sirius finally noticed that his son was naked except for his undergarments, this only served to fuel his anger further, together with his fear.

_I'm going to **murder** that…that… filthy, thrice cursed, obese muggle! What the fuck did he do to my son!_

He didn't know what to do.

He knew what he **wanted** to do, he wanted to go down there and rip Vernon Dursley apart… Piece. By. Piece. For even daring to harm his son! Regrettably, that would have to wait.

Transfiguring a piece of paper into a decent robe, he gently levitated Harry and wrapped him with it. This allowed him to see the unnatural angle in which his arm was hanging as well as the obvious swell on his head. There was a cut too, which would account for some the blood on the floor.

_There is so much blood…it can't have all come from this one wound._

Carefully placing his arms around his son, making sure he wasn't touching the broken arm nor the head wound, he cancelled the levitation spell. Harry leaned against his chest, surprising Sirius at how light he was.

_Were they **starving** him too?_

Hearing some noises downstairs made him realise how much time he had already spent inside that household. He had to hurry, the Ministry probably detected his use of magic already, and he wasn't about to leave until he let Dursley know just how enraged he was with him.

He couldn't afford to get caught now.

_And woe betide whoever gets in my way_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus has just reached number 4 and found the door slightly open, indicating that Sirius was already inside. He just hoped that his brash friend hadn't done anything irreversible to those muggles.

Stepping inside he made sure to lock the door, a few seconds might be what could save Sirius. He was about to call out for his friend when a his form began to descend the stairs, anger strong in his scent, and a bundle in his arms.

"Padfoot? Is that Harry?"

He noticed his friends surprise at finding him there, and his demeanour changes slightly.

"Moony? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get arrested, of course." He answered with a small smile, but before Sirius could reply he continued "We have no time to lose Padfoot, the Aurors are already gathering outside and if they find you here there'll be hell to pay."

Sirius' expression closed and his eyes narrowed. "They are here already? I must have taken longer than I thought…" Descending the last few steps , he gently handed Harry to him. "Here, make sure that he gets professional help as soon as possible. I don't know all that is wrong with him, but his arm is clearly broken and he has a concussion."

Taking the unconscious Harry into his arms he frowned at his friend. "What are you going to do Padfoot?"

"I'm just going to have a little talk with a pair of muggles" He said innocently, but the murder in his eyes was evident.

"Padfoot! Are you out of your mind? The Aurors will be here any minute now; we have no time to waste! Especially not with some muggles."

"I'll be right behind you Moony, don't worry, I don't plan on getting caught, not today anyway" He said with a small smirk.

Knowing that that was the best he would get out of his friend, Remus signed. "Two minutes Sirius, give me your word that you will not take longer than that."

"You have it. Now go, I'll be right behind you"

With a nod, Remus quickly stepped outside and apparated away to the safest place he would think of, Hogwarts.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Several shadows were closing in around Number 4 Private Drive – but no one seemed to have noticed it. One of those present thought they saw a shape stepping outside of the house, but when he looked again they were no longer there, dismissing it as nothing but a figment of his imagination he positioned himself and awaited his orders.

Our newly arrived visitors were alarmed by the sudden burst, which came from the opening of the door. But even more shocked when they realised a fairly large body was thrown, harshly, outside.

It hit the ground and remained motionless. For some minutes time seemed to stand still as all attention was turned to the unmoving body.

Vernon Dursley was about to be considered dead by most of the new comers when movement was heard from inside the house – a shadow was making its way outside. A shadow that belonged to one of the most feared man in wizardry society, and his malicious expression only justified that fear.

Sirius Black emerged from the battered house, his malevolent smile striking fear into the surrounding Aurors. One brave soul had the courage to state "Sirius Black, you are under arrest in the name of the Minister of Magic" before various spells and hexes were thrown his way.

**

* * *

**

**---------------------------------------------  
Feedback is always appreciated.  
--------------------------------------------**

**Heaven's: She did it! She did it! I was so useless this time it made me cry **

**Hell's: That is not true. Anyway, I'm glad this is over, rewriting a story is much more tiresome than it seems people! **

**Now for the usual behind the scenes short by my darling sister:**

**[_I'm going to murder that…that… filthy, thrice cursed, obese muggle! What the fuck did he do to my son!_**

**He didn't know what to do. **

**He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to MAKE THOSE MUGGLES FEEL HIS POWER! Insert evil laugh**

**So, Sirius pointed his wand towards the ceiling and…**

**"Okay… where is my power?" He started shaking his wand as if it was a pen, but it suddenly turned into a chicken. "Wah!"**

**Hell's Angel appeared out of… somewhere. "Okay, who let the Weasley twins enter this set?! And Sirius, how many times have I told you to FOLLOW THE STUPID SCRIPT?"**

**"Sixty-four and counting!"**

**"And _how_ many times will I have to tell you this?"**

**"Many times"**

**"Always"**

**"At least once more" Said almost everyone on set**

**"Never mind. AGAIN." **

**Until next time,**

_**Hells Angel & Heaven's Demon**_


	4. The Irony of Life

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**The Irony of Life  
**---------------------------------------

Sirius Black was never more grateful of his quick reflexes than at that moment, as he countered two hexes which were thrown at him while dodging the remaining ones. He wasn't expecting the cavalry to arrive so soon.

_Remus' smug expression is going to be unbearable when he learns of this…_

His lapse in concentration caused a hex to graze past him, tearing his sleeve in the process.

_Ouch! That was close. Darned Aurors and their hex first ask questions later policy! I see that they are not keeping to friendly spells either. That was one **nasty** curse!_

Apparating was out of the question as they had erected a barrier around the house, however he knew that such improvised warding took a lot of magic and effort, so as long as he could distance himself from the house he would be able to get away safely.

_The only problem is…getting away without being caught in the process. Hmm… Ah! I know!_

Pointing his wand to the floor he said the most potent water spell that came to mind, _Aquaflatus_, causing a huge burst of water to erupt from his wand tip. This then propelled him upward high enough for him to be able to grab onto the roof and hide from the incoming spells. Quickly regaining his balance, he ran to the other side and jumped onto the lower roof and then to the back garden.

In spite of all this, before he could get away any further, he heard the distinct sound of apparition right behind him. Instinctively dropping to the floor and rolling away he was able to escape the curses with the unknown person immediately sent, however as soon as he attempted to get up he met with the unmistakable face of none other than Mad Eye Moody.

"Oh, shit!"

"Exactly Mr.Black" was the feral response of the retired Auror, "Now, lower both your arms and hand over your wand. Don't try anything or you'll be facing so many curses that St. Mungos will have trouble straitening you out."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Paper work was one of those things that _no one_ liked, especially when one found themselves surrounded by them, and Minister Cornelius Fudge was no exception.

It was one a usual Wednesday morning, with the exception that his favourite cup of tea had not yet been delivered.

_Just another boring morning that makes me seriously reconsider my decision to become Minister. I could be enjoying a nice, long vacation right now in a very sunny place instead of being surrounded by abhorrently long papers. _

He was just about to go and get the tea for himself when the door to his office burst open and a trembling, over eager, young man appeared there.

"Minister! You must come at once! They have just come back, and… and news! They did it! They finally did it!" The man suddenly spoke, tumbling over his words in his eagerness

"Whatever are you on about?"

"Sirius Black, sir! They have finally captured him!"

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Sirius woke up to a disturbingly familiar situation, although the reason was not immediately clear to him. Going over his current state he decided that nothing was broken or bruised, and that the worst he would have to suffer was the slight headache of being juggled about uncaringly during his unconscious state.

_Hm__… trapped in a room. No wand. No escape… Ah! This is exactly how I found myself after I was captured at Hogwarts, only this time there will be no Harry and Buckbeak to help me...ah! The irony of life! Captured and rescued by my son and being captured two years later by rescuing him._

A dry laugh escaped his lips.

_No hope. I will have to think of a way out of this mess on my own…_

With his fate in the hands of those whom most hated him, it was to no surprise that some rather depressing thoughts began haunting his mind. He stood up and began pacing about the room, trying to prevent those dreadful memories from accosting him. Back and forth he paced, until a bang on the door made him stop.

A muffled "Stop making such a racket in there! You filthy sod!"

"Great, now I'm forbidden from walking and have to suffer through verbal abuse."

Sitting down again, he leaned his head on top of his drawn in knees.

_I hope that Harry is safe and cured by now… Merlin, seeing him in that state… I could murder that Dursley for what he did! I promised myself, I promised Lily that our child would not have to suffer through a childhood similar to mine…_

A bitter laugh.

_Some promise that turned out to be. I failed Lily and now I have failed Harry as well… he will never forgive me. Hell, I can't forgive myself! Perhaps… perhaps it would be better to die here than face this failure._

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Police sirens could be heard down the road and arriving at the source of their visit they discovered that no one had actually called them. No matter how much they insisted it was denied that anyone in that house had called for their assistance.

Faced with the undisputable evidence of the owner of the house, a woman with a slightly dazed expression about her, stating that she has made no such call they were forced to turn back.

Annoyed and certainly confused the policeman returned to their cars, they were too disgruntled to notice a few strangely dressed people nearby the house which seemed to simply disappear down the street.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Quick, desperate, steps could be heard echoing through the slightly empty corridor.

Should there have been anyone looking, they wouldn't have noted anything amiss. After all people were constantly rushing in the Ministry of Magic, to reach their appointments on time, to deliver important news or, most commonly, to have their much desired lunch break.

_It is a miracle that the corridor is this empty, really, with all those reporters and curious on lookers lurking around… I'll have to have a serious conversation with the person who spread the news of recent re-capture of that convict Sirius Black, as soon as I find out who he was, of course…_

This had all happened around 15 minutes ago, when the ministry had been alerted that non authorised magic was being done at Number 4 Private Drive. At first they meant to simple send another warning, since it seemed that Mr. Potter has ignored the previous two. However that warning was soon followed by the information that not only it was unauthorised magic, but illegal magic being done to muggles! Still, what had finally made them manifest the Aurors was that the magical signature of number 4 didn't belong to one Harry Potter, but to the much searched for murderer Sirius Black.

Instantly assuming the worst, that they would arrive there to find their legendary hero captured or worse still, dead, they dispatched the largest team on hand at the time of 6 Aurors. This team was then followed by another, which included the retired Auror Alastor Moody that insisted on being present during the capture of the infamous Sirius Black.

Seizing the Azkaban escapee proved to be a much more difficult task than they had originally thought, for not only did he have no intention of being captured, he was not above disabling his enemies. It took many spells, curses, a hastily erected ward and Mad Eye Moody before they finally immobilised him and brought him to the ministry to be rightly punished.

_Punished for something that he didn't commit the first place!_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sped up. His destination was the convict's cell and his aim was to prevent an innocent man from losing his soul in the foulest way possible. The only question being; would he be able to save Black before he was condemned to live the rest of his life without his soul?

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

When Remus apparated to Hogsmeade, the last thing he expected so encounter was street filled with smoke and panicking people running in all directions. He was supposed to have escaped the chaos, not landed right in the middle of it! Cradling Harry protectively, his eyes quickly scanned the hectic environment, trying to determine the cause of such mayhem while searching for an escape route.

The answer to his first question became clear enough when his eyes caught sight of a black robe together with a familiar white mask.

_Death Eaters.__ Why is it **always** Death Eaters?_

His search quickly granted him a hiding place, where he could think on what to do in a less vulnerable location. He knew that he had to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible to have Harry checked over and to send aid to Sirius. But there was the risk of having to face some Death Eaters on the way and he was at an obvious disadvantage carrying an unconscious teenager with him.

_But such a racket would surely have attracted Dumbledore's attention. He wouldn't leave these people to fend off for their own. It would be better to see if I can find a friendly face amidst this mess and convince them to accompany me to Hogwarts. _

Reading his wand in case he needed it, Remus stepped out of his improvised hideaway only to have to dodge a nasty jinx. Turning around he cast a counter-curse, but as he expected, having to carry the dead weight of a teenager hampered his movements causing his aim to be completely off its target.

The Death Eater laughed cruelly, "Filthy half-blood, you can't hope to win against me!" Another curse followed, which he was unable to dodge perfectly, lest some harm came to Harry.

Remus bit back a scream as he felt the spell hit his side, causing a deep gash to appear and bleed. Knowing that his chances of escape were slim, he did what any Marauder would have done in his place, he exploited his enemy weakness. Stumbling and falling, Remus let out a whimper as he tried to scramble away, all without causing Harry any harm.

The Death Eater paused in his attack, relishing the obvious panic his prey was displaying. He laughed again when, upon attempting to use his wand, the shabby man merely caused it to release blue sparks.

"You are pathetic, how could the Ministry even allow you rubbish the use of a wand is beyond me. But all is to change, my Master will see to that!"

Remus saw the Death Eater raise his wand again, and not wanting to risk having to have the Avada Kedavra, he pretended to get up and stumble again, purposely hitting a nearby rubbish bin. This distracted the Death Eater enough for him to be able to position himself in such a way that his wand was hidden and pointing directly towards his assailant.

"You're such a wretched creature, you thoroughly disgust me. I've had enough fun with you."

Various thoughts rushed past Remus' mind, he knew now that there was no other option for him, he would have to kill this man or be killed himself. Focusing his mind he opened his mouth to utter the curse.

"Avada Ke –"

A boot came flying out of no where, impacting hard with the man's head, causing him to slip and fall unconscious to the floor. Following the boot came none other than Nymphadora Tonk.

"Tonks! I'm so glad to see you." _And I never meant in more than now._

"Wotcher Remus. I saw your sparks, had to come and help right? Don't mind me; I'll just get rid of the rubbish." With that said, she attached a portkey to the fallen prisoner transporting him away and picked up her shoe. It was then that Remus noted that it's sole was made out of a think, shiny steal.

_Well, that explains why he passed out with just one hit._

"High heels Tonks?" He joked before continuing, "I now owe my life to a pair of high heeled, steel boots" He said with a laugh, straitening up and adjusting Harry in his grasp. It was a miracle that he hadn't hurt the boy throughout all that happened.

"Hey! I was heading out for a date when this all started, damn these blasted Death Eaters and their horrible timing!" Transfiguring her boot to its normal state she turned to him, "I see you have a guest with you. Is he badly hurt?"

Pushing away the hot spike of jealousy that sprouted when Tonks mentioned her date he answered, "I'm not sure, but it would be best to get him to Poppy as soon as possible."

"No problem. Now that I'm already here I might as well accompany you to Hogwarts. It'll be safer this way."

Remus tried his best not to let his pleased smile show to much on their way to Hogwarts. After all, they might still encounter enemies along the way and it would do him no good to be distracted.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Hurried footsteps could be heard making their way down the corridor; however, in contrast to our previous passer-by this one caused many head to accompany his wake and quickly flee after a glimpse. After all, it was not everyday that you saw a flushed Minister of Magic accompanied by a Dementor and several guards.

Silence accompanied them in their small journey, being interrupted now and again by the heated muttering of the Minister. "I will make sure that Black won't be humiliating me again… blasted murderer, how dare he cause me much trouble! I was nearly thrown out of office when he remained uncultured."

The door to the cell, which held their precious prisoner, was guarded by four Aurors, standing rigidly outside, vigilantly scanning the corridor with their wands at ready.

"No one has entered or left this cell since the prisoner was brought here, I presume?" The Minister asked, his tone clearly implying that there would be consequences should his orders have been breached.

"Not a single soul has passed by us, Minister," The chief warden answered, seriously.

"Excellent" There was a positively evil glint in the Minister's eyes as he anticipated his revenge. "Let us through." The door then was released from its locking spell allowing Minister Fudge, two of the guards and the Dementor to enter.

The sound of the door being locked was all that the remaining guards heard for some minutes. If they concentrated enough they heard some muffled words and exclamations. It was only when all went silent again that they were clearly able to hear the struggle that was happening behind the door.

Some shouts, one of protest, one in response were followed by more scuffling sounds. A sudden chill then enveloped the guards outside, and they _knew_ that the Dementor had just removed its hood.

Silence for a few seconds before the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

The door was then opened from the inside by the Ministry guards and they were finally able to see the horrendous sight that lay before all their eyes.

Sirius Black lay slumped on the wall. His state was worse than that of death.

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**You know, I have to admit that I am having fun with this re-write, even though my characters seem to enjoy throwing surprises my way throughout the story. I especially liked the ending, didn't you? Let's see how they will deal with this (and for those of you who know… don't tell anyone!)**

**If anyone is still confused, the reason Dumbledore or McGonagall didn't show up at Private Drive was due to the Death Eater attack, so Dumbledore sent Moody in his place to make sure everything would be all right. **

**(Heaven's Demon suddenly takes control over the keybord**:** noob mode ON Wah! Remus&Tonks! noob mode OFF Now on with the parody.)**

[ **Sitting**** down again, he leaned his head on top of his drawn in knees. **

**_I hope that Harry is safe and cured by now…Merlin, seeing him in that state…I could murder that Dursley for what he did! I promised myself, I promised Lily that our child would not have to suffer through a childhood similar to mine…_ **

**A bitter laugh.**

**_I guess there's nothing else to do but get drunk!_**

**So Sirius abandoned his anguish mood and pulled a bottle of beer out of no where and lived happily ever… well, he lived happily until the Dementor killed him. Or maybe his liver. Whatever the reason, he didn't last long.**

**"Wait, wait, WAIT!"**** Hell's Angel entered the set. "Who wrote that? And what is wrong with the Narrator?!"**

**"I _was_ following the scrip this time! I swear!" Sirius ran away from Tonks' boots, which our frustrated author was throwing at him. "No! Not the boots!"**

**In the background, Heaven's Demon was laughing. Mission accomplished. **

**Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	5. Kagemusha

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Kagemusha  
**---------------------------------------

He was alone in the room.

Everyone had left, gone to do something or help someone, while he was made to wait here for news.

_I can't **believe** that idiot allowed himself to get caught! 'I'll be **right** behind you Moony', 'Don't **worry** Moony', 'I don't plan on getting **caught** Moony' Argh! That… that… Idiot! Stupid! Nit witted moron! Brainless **twit**! _

Feeling his anger return full force, Remus Lupin got up from his sitting position and made to pace around the room. He had already been ejected from the Hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey when his exclamations of disbelief at hearing that Sirius was captured had reached new and disapproved levels.

_The only good thing is that Harry is going to be all right. Madam Pomfrey said that he should be out and about as soon as he wakes up, which, according to her, could take up to two days. I just hope that by then we can get that **imbecile** out of the Ministry's clutches. _

His mind began going over the few events that had taken place between Hogsmeade and his current situation.

Luckily, they had no other encounter with Death Eaters on their way back; in fact, they met two other Order members on their way, which probably discouraged any rouge enemy from attempting an attack.

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, Remus broke away from the group and ran all the way to the Hospital wing, carrying his precious bundle with him. Poppy didn't appear surprised to see him, although once she took a quick look at her patient she did give of surprise.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Sirius found him in this state and bade me to come here as quick as possible so that he may receive the proper treatment."

"Hmm…" She said, already absorbed in her scans. "A good thing too, for while his injuries are nothing serious, his malnutrition combined with his concussion might have been enough to send the boy into a magical coma, especially since his magic seems to be extremely depleted. Hmm…"

Remus felt a chill run through him as he saw Poppy closely examine Harry's new appearance. He had completely forgotten about the change which Sirius said he had probably gone through and was at a lost as to how to explain it.

As luck would have it, Poppy probably deemed it more important to treat her patient than to make inquiries for she soon turned back to her magical scan and disappeared into her storage to pick some potions.

Knowing that any danger has past for the time being, Remus allowed himself to fall limply on a nearby chair and relax. All the adrenaline and tension of the past few hours started to ebb away as he allowed the soothing feeling of Hogwarts and the hospital wing to sooth him. He vaguely heard Madam Pomfrey come back with her potions and dose Harry with them while performing a multitude of spells, while his exhaustion began to settle in.

_Padfoot should be arriving at any minute now, unless he got caught up at Hogsmeade…_

Before he could finish that train of thought, his short lived peace was interrupted for the doors to the hospital wing burst open and in entered Minerva McGonagall in a state he hasn't seen her in for many years.

"Poppy, you better prepare your hospital to receive patients as many of the injured Aurors and Order members are going to come here to treatment. Thank Merlin that awful attack is over with and that we have no heavy casualties. I only hope that Albus was able to send someone to help Mr. Potter, apparently his house was under attack when the Aurors arrived there."

This picked up Remus' interest, perhaps Minerva knew what end had the incident come to. He was just about to ask, as she hadn't taken notice of him when she continued. "I'm glad though, from what I've heard, they managed to apprehend the Death Eater that was threatening Mr. Potter."

"**What**?!"

His shout startled both women, who had apparently forgotten that he was there.

"Remus! Don't you think you're doing, screaming behind people's backs like that! You know my nerves aren't what they used to be, young man!" said a very intimidating Minerva McGonagall.

Her speech was lost to Remus, for his mind was focused on what she had last said, "They captured him? Are you sure? How long ago was it? Have –"

"Remus Lupin! You will cease this assault on my person this instant!" Shouted a very put out Minerva, for Remus, during his tirade had grabbed onto her arm in a strong grip.

Releasing her and focusing on slowing his racing heart beat, he then apologised.

"Forgive me, Minerva. But your news unsettled me, are you sure they captured him?"

Straitening out her robes and sending a reproving glare at his direction, she answered "Yes, the Death Eater was captured."

"Stupid _idiot_! I knew I couldn't trust him with this! Irresponsible, dim-witted _mongrel_!"

"Mr Lupin! You shall lower your voice or be gone from my hospital wing!" His small outburst was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey's stern voice.

"By Godric, Remus, calm down! What is wrong with you?"

"Calm down? How can I when you have just told me that the Ministry captured Sirius!" He all but screamed, Poppy's admonishment leaving his mind, "Who knows what they could have done to him by now! For all we know he could have already been given the kiss!! And you ask me to calm down!! I knew I shouldn't have left him there!! I knew it!"

He didn't know if it was because they weren't used to seeing him in such an angry state or if it was due to his news, but both women held shell shocked expressions on their face when he finally stopped his rant to breath.

"I assure you Remus; Sirius is going to be quite safe. I have just sent word to Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Ministry and he should be able to help young Sirius." Came the reassuring voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore, making him stop mid pace.

Glaring at the man, his tone of voice one to match his scowl. "Say what you will Albus, but I won't rest until I see Sirius, alive and safe, here at Hogwarts."

His was about to sit back down on his chair when Poppy decided that one warning was enough and promptly banished him from the hospital wing. This was how he found himself in his current situation, alone, in his old office.

Remus signed worriedly as he sat back down on the chair.

_Padfoot, if you managed to get yourself killed I sure hope that Lily will tear a piece of your hide for not being able to tell Harry the truth_!

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**_Come on! I have to get here in time; the Minister is probably on his way right now! _**

**Many people turned to look at him, for while they were used to see people rushing about; it was rare to find a person desperate enough to actually run through the corridors in the Ministry of Magic. The closer he got to the designed corridor the more he tired to come up with a way to save the innocent man; his instructions were sketchy, at best. **

**His heart was beating in haste. **

**_I cannot afford to fail. This mans life depends on my success!_**

**Nearing the corridor in which he knew the prisoner to be kept he slowed down to a quick walk. He couldn't look too suspicious now. **

**_One last turn…_ **

**"Mr. Shacklebolt!"**

**_Damn it! Of all the interruptions…_**

**Recognising the voice, Shacklebolt signed exasperatedly and turned, unable to help the dark look he sent to the boy rushing towards him.**

**"What do you want Radford?"**

**"Sir, I'm sorry, you seem to be in a hurry, but this can't wait…"**

**"Get on with it!"**

**"Y-yes Sir… the Minister a-asked me to g-give you these forms, sir.**** It concerns the murderer Black, sir and the muggles who had to be obliviated this morning."**

**"Leave them in my office." Shacklebolt turned to go, when Radford continued "But… sir… the Minster said it was urgent, sir."**

**"Mr. Radford" Shacklebolt said as he turned around, "I said to leave them in my office. I am in a hurry to finish some very important business, which also concerns Sirius Black; the Minister has asked me to double the security around his cell. Now, would you like us to run the risk of him escaping again just to fill some papers?" His tone of voice clearly stated that there was no room for argument. Before the young man could answer, Shacklebolt turned and continued on his way; totally uncaring that he was leaving a horrified employee in his wake. **

**Just as he turned at the end of the corridor, his was able to see the door, which held Sirius Black captive, guarded by four Ministry Officials, assigned by himself, of course. **

**_They are still guarding the door… I only hope this means that the Minister still hasn't been in for a little visit._ **

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The door to where the body of Sirius Black opened and in entered two Ministry officials whose task were to take the soul-less body away. It would be allowed to rot away in Azkaban for the remaining of its cursed life.

They picked the body up, no emotion in their eyes save for relief. The famous murderer and You-Know-Who supporter was dead, punished beyond redeem.

The world was a safer place to live in.

But even as they threw his body in a dark cell, where it would be re-located on the next freight to Azkaban, they failed to notice a peculiar wire, springing from the body's waist and back.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

**"What is your business here, Mr. Shacklebolt? You know we cannot allow anyone to enter." Stated the senior warden.**

**"Yes, I know your orders."**

**"Then wha-" The guard was prevented from asking for Shacklebolt had taken out his wand and swiftly paralysed all four of them, he wasn't the Deputy director of the Aurors office for nothing. Looking around to ensure that no one had witnessed his little stunt, he opened the door and levitated all four bodies inside, making sure to place illusion replicas outside so that their absence wouldn't be noticed. **

**It was clear the look of disgust on Sirius's face when Shacklebolt entered – a look which turned to confusion when he noticed the unconscious guards after him.**

**"Kingsley? Wha –"**

**A held up hand quickly silenced him. "No. We don't have much time, Black. Fudge will be here any minute with the Dementor. Listen carefully."**

**Sirius just looked at Shacklebolt dumbfounded but nodded, apparently help had come his way. **

**"You are to turn into your dog form, yes, Albus notified my of your handy talent, and follow me like a normal dog would. We are to leave through the usage of a Portkey, which is only activated once we are a certain distance away from here, with the activation word."**

**"How-"**

**"I'm not done yet."**

**Sirius glared at him, but listened none the less.**

**"The Minister will arrive and notice your absence and it will be just one more failure to him causing the search for you only to intensify. Your situation won't have improved, not to mention that I might also lose my job. To prevent that, I shall be doing a nifty spell that will make an exact replica of your body, much like a doll. It is based on an ancient Japanese technique called Kagemusha, and I shall need one hair of yours to accomplish it."**

**Knowing time was of utmost importance, Sirius quickly complied by handing him a few strands of his hair. **

**"Do you need anything else?"**

**"No." Placing the strands of hair on the floor he muttered "_Corpus Copiaste_" pointing his wand at Sirius and then at the hairs. They didn't even stay to see how the spell worked out. **

**Time was short.**

**As Shacklebolt revived the four guards, whom had a dazed expression on their face due to the powerful memory charm placed on them; Sirius sent one spell at his cloned body before changing into his Animagus form. **

**They made the turn down the corridor just as Fudge and his companions turned into the corridor at the other end.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus, who had again returned to his pacing, turned around at the sound of a soft _pop_ to face a house elf nervously looking at him.

"Sir will be excusing Missy, but Missy is being told to tell Sirs that he is wanted at Master Dumbly's office."

"Thank you Missy, I shall make my way there."

The house elf happily nodded its head before disappearing with another soft _pop_.

He was then left alone again, and with a long sigh he ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

_No use in delaying the inevitable. I will learn of what happened sooner or later…_

Leaving the room he made his way to Dumbledore's office, automatically saying the designated password and riding the moving stairways upwards, for he was lost in thought.

He didn't know what he expected to find when he entered the office, but finding it packed with people only served to increase the cramp in his stomach. He looked at each person in the room, trying to gauge the situation by what he saw there to no avail.

"Remus, please take a seat." Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence and building tension with his habitual ways.

"What happened Albus? Is Sirius alive?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Having managed to get thought the hardest part of this improvised mission, it was with great relief that Shacklebolt and Padfoot made their way down the corridor and away from the cell. Their next aim was to get Sirius safely to Hogwarts, for it would be of no use if someone, by any chance, caught them now. **

**The distance they had to go for it to be safe to activate the Portkey was basically back to Shacklebolt's office, where no one would notice the sudden disappearance of a certain dog. The only problem being that young Mr. Radford was waiting to Shacklebolt to return to his office. His determination and perseverance, which would have looked good for him in any other situation, was about to bring him extremely close to being dismissed by his exasperated superior. **

**"Mr. Shacklebolt! Will you fill these papers now?" Radford called out as soon as he spotted them coming down the corridor, meters before Shacklebolt and Padfoot were able to enter his office. **

**Shacklebolt clenched his teeth. "In a minute Radford, I'll be right with you." **

**"But, Sir, please fill in these, you are already here, and they won't take long." **

**Before Shacklebolt could answer Padfoot growled, causing Radford to turn and look at him, his surprise evident on his face. "Where did this dog come from, sir?" **

**"It has been with me the whole time, you were just to busy with those papers of your to notice him. Now, hand me these dratted papers and–"**

**"B-but sir… I thought animals weren't allowed in the Ministry."**

**"They aren't Mr. Radford, I was merely doing a favour to a friend of mine, and that is why I was on my way to send him back to him. Something, I might add, that you are preventing me from doing by not giving me the blasted papers!" Shacklebolt in controlled anger.**

**"Yes, sir.**** S-sorry about that, sir." Radford said as he hastily handed the papers to Auror Shacklebolt. **

**"You may go now; when I am done I will give these back to you." Shacklebolt said coldly as he entered his office. **

**Poor Oliver Radford.**

**He never truly understood why, weeks later, he was dismissed from his job. Nor did he ever understand why the dog he encountered that day had such a powerful gaze, after all it was only an animal, was it not?**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Seconds after the incident with Oliver Radford, Sirius Black was landing in the middle of Albus Dumbledore's office. There, waiting for him were Albus Dumbledore himself, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin.

Regaining his balance, he hurriedly turned to Remus and asked, "Where is Harry?"

The only answer he received from his friend was a _very_ hard punch to his jaw.

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**So! Of course Sirius is not dead. No, no! I have much planned for him for him to die so soon. Can't have him lazing about and drying me insane, can we?**

**If you think Remus is being a bit exaggerated here, just wait until you see the thorough talking to that Sirius will receive from him next chapter! I do hope that the fact that the scenes in bold didn't confuse anyone, for they were happening before some events in this chapter and some in the previous ones.**

**Kagemusha****: A technique used in ancient Japan, which enabled people to produce an exact replica of a living being, using real skin, blood, and hair. The only way to be able to tell it apart from the it's real version, besides seeing if it is alive, is by cutting the body open. This is because the very core of the doll is made by wires and other none living material.**

**Now, on with the behind the scenes!**

**[ "****Remus Lupin! You will cease this assault on my person this instant!" Shouted a very put out Minerva, for Remus, during his tirade had grabbed onto her arm in a strong grip.**

**"Sorry, Minerva, you know I can't resist you." Answer Remus, a totally off-character grin dancing in his lips. Professor McGonagall was speechless. Her jaw dropped.**

**"I_ knew_ he would end up in love with a teacher!" Shouted the bodiless voice of Sirius from the off-set. "But _McGonagall_, Moony? Isn't she a bit _old_?"**

**Then Tonks' boot came flying from some really mysterious location, namely her feet, and Remus threw his body to the right to avoid it. "Remus, you retarded _necrophile_!"**

**"_Five thousand points from Hufflepuff, miss Tonks_!"**

**"I was just joking, just joking! Really, it's the author's fault, for writings sentences with so much double-meaning!" The werewolf cried in despair, casting a spell to protect himself from the other boot.**

**"Please," Said Hell's Angel, her voice low, massaging the temples.**** "Are you three totally incapable of following the _stupid script_ or do you do it just to freak me out?"**

**"We do it to drive you crazy, of course." Sirius replied, and by his voice you could deduce he was smiling innocently. Hell's began to hit her head on the table.**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	6. A Long Time Since Past

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**A Time Long Since Past  
**---------------------------------------

"What the hell was that for?" said a very put out Sirius, who was massaging his sore jaw.

"_That_ was for being a blockheaded **nitwit**!" answered a furious Remus, who was visibly restraining himself from launching another punch, "You utter **_imbecile_**! Did you completely **lose** your _mind_? Or did you _ever_ have one?"

"Moony, I –"

"Don't you _Moony_ me, Mr. Sirius Black! You. Nearly. Got. Yourself. **_Killed_**!"

"You think I _planned_ that? I like my soul exactly where it is, thank you very much!"

"**_Children_**!"

Both men stopped whatever they were about to say to turn and gawk at the source of the voice, "_Children_?" they repeated in incredulous tones.

"Yes. You act like children and thus you shall be addressed as such" answered none other than Albus Dumbledore, his disapproving gaze settling over both of them.

Having their anger deflated at such a comment, both men simply resorted to sending dark glares at each other before sitting down.

"Thank you. Now, as to answer you questions, Sirius, Harry is currently residing in the Hospital Wing."

This captured Sirius' attention, making him desist in his quest to glare Remus down.

"Is he going to be okay?"

It took a while before any answer was given to him, which didn't quench the cold feeling growing within him.

"He will be fine once he wakes up and has a decent meal, which should happen in the next couple of days." Poppy answered at last.

"Days? He was that bad?"

"If I were you, Mr. Black, I would be glad that he hasn't fallen into a magical coma. Had he remained in that state, it would certainly have been probable." Her dry retort caused him to flinch at the thought. Magical comas were not something to be taken lightly, for it was hard to estimate how long a person would spend in one, and even if they would ever come out of it. To think that his son ran the risk of entering one… it made him wish he had given Dursley more than just those hexes.

Standing up he said, "I'm going to the hospital wing."

"No you aren't! Not before I have given you a thorough check up" and before he could so much as move a muscle, Poppy was already waving her wand and reading various scans which appeared before her. A few spells and one potion later, pains he didn't even notice he had had disappeared, leaving him only with a dry taste in him mouth from the potion.

"Now, if you promise to behave and remain quiet, I shall allow you a visit to your Godson."

His answer of "I'll behave" caused a snort to escape more than one person in the room, followed by a muttered "That'll be the day." He turned to glare again a Remus and, surprisingly, Minerva. Concluding that he was out numbered and out witted against both of them, he simply decided to follow Poppy to the hospital wing, leaving Albus, Minerva and Remus behind in the office.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

As soon as he stepped into the Hospital wing, his whole demeanor changed. His grey eyes dulled in colour and seem to grow such sadness in them as they looked at the body lying in the blank bed that it was unbearable for anyone look him in the eye. Madam Pomfrey, knowing that he would behave given the current situation, quickly made up an excuse and left the infirmary.

Settling down on the chair next to the hospital bed, Sirius allowed his eyes to look over his son in as much detail as possible. In a way he looked much better than he did when he found him in Private Drive, for there was no dried up blood stuck to him, nor was his arm dangling at an unnatural angle anymore. However, that was replaced by the unhealthy shade of his pale skin and the stillness with which he lay on that bed. If it were not for his rhythmic breathing, he would have thought him dead.

That thought alone sent a chill of fear to course through his body.

He didn't know how long he sat there, gazing at him immobile son. The sun was already setting, giving the room an air of finality as its last rays hit both inhabitants of that still place, one man on the bed while the other sat next to him, holding his hand. There was never such a beautiful but tragic sight to behold.

Seconds later the sun had set, and that single moment was lost forever.

As the room fell into darkness, Sirius still remained, nearly as immobile as his son. Unaware of time; unaware of his own thoughts and emotions. Slowly, as if testing the environment, one small memory attempted to capture him in its grasp. It met with no resistance, for this man wished to run away from the harsh reality that lay in front of him.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

**Four wizards made their way into the platform, their composure and expression told everyone around them that they were not to be crossed, for they had more power. They were richer, better and superior to those about them. **

**The family came to a halt in front of one of the compartments, which held only one person. A person among few that they considered to be within their standards, the Malfoy's **

**"Lucius, how pleasant it is to see you again" stated a tall woman, with sharp aristocratic features. **

**"I am the grateful one to be in such distinguished company again, Mrs. Black."**

**Walburga**** Black nodded, accepting the compliment without modesty. Her attention shifted to the boy besides her whom, in turn, tensed instinctively. **

**"This is Sirius, my eldest son. I hope you will take care of him Lucius, for he is still young and easily misled." This was all said gracefully, sending her son a scathing look towards the one, causing the young boy to flush with embarrassment. **

**"Do not worry, for I shall introduce him only to those considered highest among our class. He will learn how to conduct himself in Slytherin or be punished for it."**

**Mrs. Black nodded once again, this time in approval, how she wished that her son behaved in a more dignified manner like the Malfoy heir.**

**"What are you waiting for Sirius? Show your gratitude to Lucius for all the trouble he is willing to take for you." **

**Her son was quick to reply at the harsh tones.**

**"I apologise, Lucius and am forever grateful to you. I hope we shall remain friends through this act of kindness."**

**Lucius merely nodded and watched as Sirius boarded the train to join him in his compartment. **

**"We expect nothing but the best from you, Sirius Orion, after all a Black is always successful, regardless of his past…_ failures_. Do not disappoint us."**

**With these parting words, Walburga Black made her way back towards the exit of the hectic platform. **

Do not disappoint us…

How foolish they were to expect anything but from him…

**"Gryffindor!**** _Gryffindor_! How could a son of mine ever amount to such a _disgrace_!"**

**His mother's loud and shrill voice caused Sirius to flinch. He soon regretted his actions when, moments later, his mother's hand collided with the left side of his face.**

**"Do _not_ make faces at me young man! Bear the consequences of your actions like a true Black!"**

**_Even in anger she still manages to employ the family rules against me…_**

**Sirius fought to kept his face devoid of any expression while his mother continued on with her speech.**

**"I brought you up right! Taught you how to behave! How to be a _rightful_ Black! IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY BEING SORTED INTO _GRYFFINDOR_?"**

**He was sure that, at that moment, if it hadn't been for his father's intervention, his mother would have probably placed him under the _Cruciatus_ curse. The mere thought of it sending shivers down his spine.**

**"Walburga, that is enough. We must take into consideration the sorting method used at that school. After all, Sirius, despite being found lacking in many areas is still a Black. No Black would have landed in _Gryffindor_ willingly. I am sure that there is someone to gain from this misfortunate event." His deep commanding voice left no space for argument, and for once, Sirius was glad.**

**His mother nodded, "Obviously some tampering was done. It is a pity that the school is under such poor management or else we would have been able to re-sort you. Go to your room. We shall continue this conversation at a later date."**

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

As the memory ended he was allowed a fleeting glimpse of the reality around him.

Madam Pomfrey had, at some point, come back for there was now light in the Hospital Wing and some empty potion vials on Harry's bedside table which weren't there before.

Slowly, a grim smile formed at his face.

_Yes… I remember my parent's reactions to my disgrace only to well. It always ended in that, for no matter what I did it always was the wrong decision in their eyes. _

A small chuckle.

_Although, according to James, they were the ones in the wrong. _

This simple thought was followed by a sudden feeling of emptiness and sadness.

_How I miss our time together… our pranks as Marauders with Remus' innocent act, the good laughs we had together, James and Lily bickering…_

Another memory rose then, from the back of his mind and took him away from reality once more.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

**"You can't be serious!" shouted the voice of one James Potter.**

**"No, no and _no_!" Lily's legendary temper flared, causing her to cry in outrage. "I absolutely refuse! You won't convince me this time, Sirius Orion Black! I will not ha–" **

**"Please Lily, just _listen_ to what–"**

**"And have you sprouting anymore of this _nonsense_? I think _not_!" this was finalised with a well placed glare to her husband, who only groaned in exasperation. **

**"Look, I know this plan sounds rather…"**

**"Stupid"**

**"Impossible." said both other occupants of the room at the same time. Who, once realising that they spoke together, glowered at each other before turning away in a huff. **

**Sirius simply smiled at their childish ways. "Yes, but try to understand. I am much too obvious a choice! We know now that they suspect me. Sure, a few Death Eaters I can handle, but I can't keep them at bay forever! And I'll not risk you on this Prongs!"**

**"They we'll just ask Albus to assign some guards to help us Padfoot!" **

**Sirius snorted, "Prongs, we know that Albus is short on people at the moment. Hell, we've been going all over the place trying to capture Death Eaters and gathering intelligence, sometimes none stop for _days_. Any spare members would be, at best, at junior Auror level and more of a hindrance than aid."**

**Looking at Sirius determined expression, Lily and James sighed. **

**"You know Sirius; you are truly unbearable when you make sense?" **

**"Then how can you survive living with me?" he asked his wife with a charming smile on his face.**

**"Good question! Sometimes I don't even know why I _married_ you." she answered with a laugh.**

**"I know you love me."**

**"Hm… perhaps" **

**They were about to lean in for a kiss when James' voice interrupted them.**

**"Okay, stop right there you two. I won't allow you to go mushy-mushy on me Padfoot! Please, _please,_ wait until I'm gone for that." **

**Sirius let out a bark like laugh while Lily whacked James on the head. **

**"Hey! Padfoot! Control your deranged wife" said James while trying to dodge the increasing volume of items being thrown at him.**

**"Who would have thought it would be up to me to keep the peace. Seriously now, we must finish this conversation." **

**This seemed to have the desired effect, for both parties stopped what they were doing and calmed down.**

**"I've heard what you said Sirius, but I still can't understand why changing secret keepers is necessary. Much as it disgusts me to admit, Potter here is doing a good job pretending to be you and is trustworthy."**

**"Hey!"**

**"I know and that's the problem." Sirius said, prevent James from protesting further.**

**"What?"**

**"Prongs is doing too good a job, so much that people actually believe him to be me. Two attacks Lily. _Two_. One on each of us and there is no doubt about what they were after. It doesn't help that we are such close friends, which makes our choice that much more obvious. Neither of us can be the secret keepers, it is too much of a risk! At least, by changing it, if I am captured they will not find out where you are."**

**"Okay, so there is a risk. But Padfoot, there was always a risk! We knew that at the beginning, and even if we do, by any chance change secret keepers, that would mean including someone else in this secret. Something we can't afford to do in such perilous times!"**

**"That is exactly why you won't be pretending to be me anymore." **

**His statement was followed by two identical "_What_?"**

**"You _can't_ be serious!" James exclaimed loudly, causing Sirius and Lily to laugh.**

**"Why do I get the feeling that we are going around in circles here?" he asked, deciding that his other comment would be followed with object being thrown his way.**

**"Maybe because we _are_ repeating ourselves" she answered, "nevertheless, we won't agree to this Sirius."**

**"Lily, I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you or Harry because I was unable to keep my silence. Moreover, I will not allow Prongs to risk his life over something which is my responsibility to protect. Who knows what kind of torture these people as capable of? All that I know right now is that I am willing to do _anything_ to make sure you two, the two most precious people in my life, remain safe." He looked deeply into her green eyes as he said this, trying to convince her with the emotions he knew she would see there.**

**Lily Black, nee Evans, let out a long drawn sigh. **

**"Who do you suggest then?"**

**"Wormtail."**

**"You _can't_ be serious!" said and incredulous James, who, much to his displeasure has to withstand two laughing Black for quite a while.**

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

The smile on his face increased slightly at that memory.

Its duration was short, for soon after it he remembered what followed: the betrayal of one of his close friends.

_The filthy, treacherous, little rat! How I curse the day I decided to may you secret keeper! _

He fought against the tears he knew were coming as he thought of his dead wife and best friend. He couldn't have asked for better people in his life.

_And now they are gone, all because of one man, one…** murderer.**_

A small voice spoke in his mind then, sound uncannily similar to Severus Snape.

_Murderer?_It whispered into his mind. _But it wasn't **him** the one who decided to change secret keepers. Nor was it he who settled on the most… dishonest of the…** famous**… Marauders. _

"I didn't know! There was no way I–"

_Perhaps… if it weren't for you they would still be alive?_ The voice continued, sounding more like Snape by the minute, ignoring any protest or attempt to quench it. _You killed them Black, you killed your best friend, and **you** murdered your wife. You abandoned them to their fate, just as you abandoned your **son**._

"**_No_**!"

But no matter how much he shouted, his mind was already lost, already convinced by the logical voice of his most hated enemy. From there, it only got worse.

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**Can you believe that this chapter actually got so long that I had to break it off in two parts? This is why I didn't like the ending very much, but it was the best place I could find to stop. It also did get awfully confusing trying to remember who was who in the last flashback with all the switching that Sirius and James have been doing! **

**Anyhow, on to my sister's wonderfully funny behind the scenes stories! **

**[ "****Ok, Sirius, for that scene we will hide a microphone in your head so that we can hear Snape's voice. Get it?"**

**"Got it."**

**"Great. Now, _action_!"**

**X**

**"What the hell was that for?" said a very put out Sirius, who was massaging his sore jaw.**

**"_That_ was for being a blockheaded nitwit!" answered a furious Remus, who was visibly restraining himself from launching another punch, "You utter _imbecile_! Did you completely lose your _mind_? Or did you _ever_ have one?"**

**"Moony, I –"**

**_What a beautiful couple. Now, kiss and make up, will you? You thoroughly disgust me._**

**"SEVERUS! What the _hell_ are you doing in this scene?!" Hell's Angel shouted.**

**_I don't know. I was bored. You never give me enough lines._**

**"Please don't tell me he's _whining_!"**

**X**

**"Who do you suggest then?"**

**"Wormtail."**

**"You _can't_ be serious!" said and incredulous James, who, much to his displeasure has to withstand two laughing Black for quite a while.**

**"Okaaay… and… CUT!"**

**"Finally!**** Now I can say _it_! I…" Sirius made a dramatic pose. "… am always SIRIUS!"**

**_That joke is so old it makes _**_me** look young.**_

**"You're just jealous because there's no joke about _your_ name that ran for over twenty years!"**

**_Oh, please, stop. There's not enough space for your ego and I in this head of yours._**

**"Shh! You don't have any lines in this scene. _I'm_ the main character." Sirius stuck out his tongue. Everybody rolled their eyes and waited for Hell's scream, but it never came.**

**In the background, a door laid open.**

**X**

**" Okay****… action!"**

**Silence.**

**"Where is Sirius?!" Hell's was about to pull her hair out in frustration. "Go get him Remus!"**

**Sirius was found, some minutes later. But when Lupin attempted to say something, he just told him: "Shh! I'm talking to the Snapes in my head."**

**Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	7. The Road to Hell

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**The Road to Hell…  
**---------------------------------------

**He was finally back on British soil.**

**After two weeks on the continent, recruiting and speaking to most pure blood families there on Dumbledore's behalf, he was back to good, old England. **

**He would finally be able to see everyone again. **

**_Lily, James and Harry._**

**Stopping to leave his luggage in his apartment, Sirius was just parking his motorbike outside Peter's house to ask him for the location of Godric's Hollow, when the information he so wanted suddenly came to mind. **

**A lead seemed to have dropped in his stomach and he froze in his movement.**

**_I'm not supposed to know where they are, the Fidelius Charm should have blocked that from me! _**

**Panic began to rise within him.**

**_Something must have happened to Peter! I must go warn Prongs!_**

**Rushing inside the house, expecting to see signs of battle and resistance, he once again stopped mid stride at what awaited him.**

**A small but completely clean house.**** No signs of a struggle, much less a battle. **

**It was completely empty.**

**_No, no, _**_no_

**Running outside, he all but jumped onto his motorbike, and within seconds was back on the air. He couldn't apparate into Godric's Hollow due to the wards surrounding the neighbourhood, but with his bike he should be there in under 10 minutes…**

**_Please, please don't let me be too late!_**

His plead would fall to deaf ears, for the sight that greeted him at Godric's Hollow would forever haunt his mind.

**The destroyed house stood wobbly in front of him.**

**Fire and debris scattered randomly on the front garden.**

**The Dark mark was above the house. **

**"_No_!" His voice broke down, together with his spirit. **

**"_NO!" _He all but shouted in rage at the site, allowing angry tears to run down his face. He found James lying next to the front door, dead. Lily in the nursery, dead. Both of then looking as if untouched and unharmed, as if they might awaken at any moment were it not for the fear in their open eyes. **

**It was then that he saw a form through the window. Running outside, part of him hoping it was an ally, a greater part of him hoping it was _him_, he was disappointed in realising that it was only Hagrid. **

**That quickly changed when he saw what he held in his arms. **

**_Harry… _**

**"Give him to me Hagrid. I'm his Godfather; I'll take care of him."**

**But Harry wasn't given to him. **

**He was left alone at Godric's Hollow… with nothing but his thirst for revenge. **

**_I would find Wormtail, and make him pay_ _for this._**

**But no matter how much his mind was focused tracking down the traitor, a part of it could not help but blame himself for what had happened.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

_Yes, you see… it is your fault that they died. _Snape's voice immediately said as the memory left his mind. _Your fault all this has happened._

"Yes…"

Sirius stood up from his place besides the bed, his hand almost unconsciously picking up the wand he had left on the bedside table.

_You shouldn't be allowed to live… end it all Black._

All at once voices broke free within him mind, to join the one that was guiding him in his actions. He didn't even notice it when began to lift his wand, pointing it directly at him, such was his concentration on what they were saying.

_You are such a **disgrace**! I am **ashamed** to think that I brought you into this **world**!_

_If you had just **listened** to reason this would never have happened! But you had to **ruin** it all, right Padfoot? Just like you nearly ruined it all with Mooney._

_You couldn't even protect your own **son**! You are a **failure** as a friend and father! _

_You let me die, Sirius… why did you let me die? _

The last voice shattered it all.

He couldn't bear to hear his beloved Lily like that.

Pointing his wand at himself, Sirius Black was lost to the world.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Remus Lupin entered the Hospital wing with the aim of checking up on Harry and convincing Sirius to come down and eat something. He never, even in his worst nightmares, expected to find Sirius on the brink of committing suicide.

Acting on pure instinct, he took out his wand and with a simple _Expeliarmus_ had his wand within his grasp.

"**_Sirius Orion Black_**! What the **_hell_** do you **_think_** you are **_doing!_**" He screamed letting his anger and shock all clearly expressed. "After having barely escaped from the Ministry and a Dementor you decide to commit **_suicide_**? Are you **bloody** out of your **_mind_**!"

Not waiting for an answer Remus stunned his friend and swiftly made his way to his fallen body. Letting his eyes run over the body, desperately looking for any previously self-inflicted injuries, he was relieved to find none except for a bruise on his head from where he had fallen.

_Well, that way he might get some air into that thick stupid skull of his_.

Looking around him to ensure himself that there was nothing potentially dangerous within reach and taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he lifted the spell.

"Wha–! Moony! What are do you think you're _doing_? You nearly scared me to death!"

Staring at his friend incredulously, it took a while for Remus to answer.

"Forgive me, but you seemed well on your way **there** on your **own**!"

The accusing glare he directed at Sirius was enough to cause him to look away. It was a while before anyone spoke at all, as both men tried to recollect their thoughts and not drift into pointless anger.

A sigh.

"Why is it always you Moony?"

His look must have said how little sense that made to him, for his friend soon added, "nineteen years ago you also made it your business to foil my any attempts of suicide, lecturing me for hours later if I remember correctly."

"Why do you wish so much to take your own life, Padfoot?" He asked in a softer voice.

"Why not?"

"_Why not?_ What do you mean, 'why not'?"

"I can't do _anything_ right Moony! I _betrayed_ my friends! I let Lily _die!_ I couldn't even take care of my own _son_!"

"That's bullshit and you know it Padfoot! If you are looking for sympathy you better take that talk somewhere else! You **_know_** there was no way you could have known Peter was the traitor! You didn't even have all of your memories at the time! There was **_nothing_** you could have done to prevent them from dying. Just the same as there was no way you could have prevented what happened to Harry."

"You are so meddlesome, Moony." Sirius stated in a tired tone of voice, looking away.

"Apparently, this _meddling_ is what's been keeping you alive all these years."

"You don't understand…I _betrayed_ you, I _betrayed_ the trust they gave me!" Abruptly, he stood up from his position on the floor, "Why don't you just leave me alone, Remus?"

"I don't trust you to refrain from doing anything idiotic again."

"What I do with my life is **none** of your business!"

"It may not even be! But, damn it all Sirius! I care about you! You are the only friend I have left! I'm not about to let you simply take the cowards way out! Harry deserves to know the truth and I am **_not_** going to let his **_father_** commit suicide! You **owe** it to him Padfoot! If nothing else is worth living for, live for **_him_**! He doesn't deserve to lose his father a second time."

A sudden gasp interrupted both men, who immediately turned only to meet twin pools of emerald eyes boring into them with confusion and betrayal.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was doing his best to prevent one infuriated nurse from returning to her infirmary.

"Headmaster, I really must be going back to the hospital wing."

"Won't you take a biscuit, Poppy? The house elves have really outdone themselves with this one, they are simply delicious!"

"No headmaster, I must return to my patient. I have –"

"What about a lemon drop then?"

A simple glare from the nurse answered his question. "As I was saying, I have finished looking over the Aurors and now I shall –"

"Tea?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with barely suppressed amusement.

Mentally groaning with frustration, Poppy Pomfrey accepted the blasted cup of tea hoping it would sooth the building headache one always got when dealing with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

At first he didn't know what had brought him back to consciousness, he knew that he didn't want to wake up, but apparently his body had decided that it had enough rest. As he became more aware of his surrounding he realised that he couldn't be at Private Drive anymore, for he was in a comfortable and warm bed.

_Where am I?_

Trying to move proved more difficult than he originally thought, for all his limbs were very heavy and stiff. However, after some minutes and concentration they slowly came back to life. It was then that his brain first registered some noise.

_Talking? ... That, that's Padfoot's voice! _

Focusing on moving his muscles, he slowly began to rise from his laying position.

"You are so meddlesome, Moony."

_Moony?__ Professor Lupin was also here? Then… then I must be at Hogwarts._

Using his arm to prop himself up, he slowly opened his eyes, the light in the room burning them in their sensitive state.

"I don't trust you to refrain from doing anything idiotic again."

"What I do with my life is **none** of your business!"

The scene that greeted him was something which his was not expecting. There was Sirius and Remus, glaring at each other, one with a tired and angry expression while the other was wearing a defeated and frustrated one.

"It may not even be! But, damn it all Sirius! I care about you! You are the only friend I have left! I'm not about to let you simply take the cowards way out! Harry deserves to know the truth and I am **_not_** going to let his **_father_** commit suicide! You **owe** it to him Padfoot! If nothing else is worth living for, live for **_him_**! He doesn't deserve to lose his father a second time."

He couldn't help the gasp which escaped him at this.

_What?! F-father? B-but…this…this can't be…_

However, no matter how hard he looked at them, Remus' last phrase seemed to echo in his mind. Suddenly, he wished very hard that he hadn't woken up.

_Sirius Black **can't** be his father! _He all but screamed mentally. _James Potter is his father!_ _And James Potter was **dead!** No, no, no! I cannot be true…Professor Lupin…Professor Lupin **must** have meant it in a figurative way. Padfoot was the closest thing he had to a father after all, yes… yes! That has to be it. _

The surprise, annoyance and fear he could see within both their eyes, however, made it all the more difficult to believe in that thought.

Anger suddenly grew inside him at that.

**_Why_**_ are **they** annoyed and afraid? It wasn't **them** who had just discovered that they supposedly **dead** father isn't **dead**!! They weren't the ones who had just been basically told that all their **life** was a **lie**! **They **weren't the ones who were feeling their world fall **apart**!_

Despite all the anger coursing through him, he felt the familiar sensation of tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry…I–" Sirius began, but seemed unable to finish whatever he planned on saying.

_If you think your soft tone of voice is going to make me **feel** better you're **wrong**! You **lied** to me! All my life I've wanted someone to come and take me away from the **hell** I was forced to live in and now I find out that you! **You** were there! You, who was supposed to take care of me only stood **aside** and **watched**! I **hate** you!_

"Harry…" This time Remus was the one incapable of ending his phrase.

**_Why_**_? You **can't** be my father! You can't! You **can't** have simply left me there with the Dursleys! You can't… you wouldn't…_

"Harry, please listen to me. I-I can explain! I–"

"No." he whispered, afraid that to say anything else would break the dam that was holding back his turmoil of emotions.

"Harry, _please_–"

Something in that tone of voice cause the dam inside him to break.

"I said **_no_**! Get **away** from me! I don't **want** you for a father! It is **_wrong_**! I don't want to **ever** see you again! How could **you**! How **_could_** you simply leave me there! I hate you! I **_hate_** you! Get away from **_me_**!"

"At least let us explain!" Sirius said, stepping closer to his hysterical son.

He screamed in anguish, causing various objects around him to shatter.

"**_Get away from me!_** You **_lied_** to me! I won't **listen** to anymore to your lies! I won't believe **_anything_** you have to tell me!"

"We won't lie to you"

"I don't believe you! I don't believe **_any_** of this! You are **_not_** my father! I will **_never_** accept that! I won't accept **_you_**! This is not right! You can't…you couldn't…!"

_Just how twisted could his life become? _He though bitterly._ How much bad luck can one person have during their insignificant human life? Is there no ending to this suffering and rejection? _

"Harry…"

"Just leave me alone."

"But –"

"Are you **_stupid_**? I don't want to **_see_** you! I don't want to **_hear_** you! Leave me **_alone_**!" He was nearly hoarse from all the screaming that he was doing, but he didn't care. They had to get out before more tears could break free. He hated crying. He hated the weakness that came with it and how vulnerable he felt. He refused cry in front of them, especially after all that has happened.

"Harry jus–" Remus began, but this time he was prevented from continuing by Sirius. He turned to look at him and saw the damage this talk had done to him. There was no emotion in his grey eyes.

"No…. I've heard enough already…" his voice was dead; like talking to an animated corpse.

Remus could do nothing but watch as his best friend changed forms and left the infirmary, running away from the person that had wounded him so unmercifully. Taking one look at Harry, who was clearly on the verge of tears, he couldn't help but feel that this situation was rapidly spinning away from their control.

In the end he, too, left, deciding that his friend needed him more than his adopted Godson.

As soon as he was alone in the hospital wing, Harry collapsed into tears, sobs wrecking his frail body.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

He ran, ran past the Great Hall, past the entrance doors and past the lake.

He only stopped when his strength failed him and a few tears managed to escape his tightly closed lids. Shifting back into human form he sat down, knees pulled to his chest and head bent, allowing his tears to silently fall to the ground.

Sirius Black wasn't a man that allowed sobs to wreck his body, nor was he one to make noises when he cried, so he simply sat there, giving his emotions free reign. When he thought of telling Harry the truth he never expected to be rejected in such a cold and cruel way, he didn't expect it to be easy, but he never expected this.

_I was always afraid of being rejected… I guess I grew so used to being admired and accepted that I forgot how painful it could be…_ a cynical snort escaped him then, _mother would have been pleased, poetic justice and all. Her disgraceful son, being rejected by his own son…_

Just as he was about to slip away into the safe corners of his mind, a sudden presence assaulted him.

Pure, undiluted evil.

Doing his best to gather his thoughts and recollect himself, he stood up, wand at a ready.

A malicious laugh sounded before him, and soon enough a form appeared.

His blood ran cold, and he instinctively shot a curse at the person, if he could be called such. A surprised look formed on his face when the curse simply passed through the man and hit a nearby tree behind him.

"Did you really expect me to come here in person? What a fool you are Black, Azkaban has probably damaged your brain."

_I **really** don't need this right now…_

"What do you want Voldemort?" He asked, lowering his wand but keeping an eye on the hologram in case it made any abrupt movements.

"You know exactly what I want, Sssiriuss Black. Something I have desired and coveted for a long time, and something you have denied me again and again."

"Well then, you should have learnt your lesson the first time and stopped bothering me!" He snapped temper stretched thin.

To his disgust, Lord Voldemort laughed again.

"I did not come here to negotiate, Sssiriuss. I came here to warn you, come willingly or watch all you hold dead perish. I will get what I want either way."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said mockingly, having absolutely no regard for his safety. _At least if **he** kills me, Remus won't be able to hassle me about it._ "Still you insist on that old whim. He who wants all, loses all, you know?"

"I see you still haven't lost that attitude of yours, Sssirius. But no matter, I shall have you by my side, whether by will or by force."

Glaring at him, he was about to retort when he found himself looking at thin air once again, his evil presence gone.

Sheathing his wand, Sirius sat back on the ground. His mind filled with thoughts, though his grief was overlaid by worry for he knew that Voldemort was a man of his word. If he came to warn him, something was going to happen.

_Just like something happened the last time he warned me…_

Pushing the memory of that event to the back of his mind, he frowned in thought.

_I'm going to have to be ready. This time I'm not going to lose anyone._

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

Back at the hospital wing a lone and suffering boy couldn't help but wonder it he did the right thing. The image of his godfather's wounded face and his defeated voice plaguing him for the rest of the day.

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**God! I nearly started crying when writing this chapter; Sirius has to suffer so much… but now it's over and there is another hilarious behind the scenes story after this note in compensation. I must admit though, I had a lot of fun writing Remus in during these last few chapters! So much fun! **

**Now, for the story:**

**[ "****Ok, _again_ Sirius, for that scene we will hide a microphone in your head so that we can hear Snape's voice. Get it?"**

**"Got it."**

**"Great. Now, _action_!"**

X

**He was finally back on British soil.**

**After two weeks on the continent, recruiting and speaking to most pure blood families there on Dumbledore's behalf, he was back to good, old England. **

**He would finally be able to see everyone again. **

**Lily, James and Harry.**

**_What a beautiful paternal feeling. I think I'm going to vomit._**

**"Snape, that's not your line! Damn it, you don't even HAVE a line in this scene! Again!" Shouted Hell's Angel.**

**X**

**"_Sirius Orion Black_!**** What the _hell_ do you _think_ you are _doing!_" He screamed letting his anger and shock all clearly expressed. "After having barely escaped from the Ministry and a Dementor you decide to commit _suicide_? Are you bloody out of your _mind_!"**

**_Stop spoiling my fun Lupin. This was starting to get interesting._**

**"Sev, darling, either you SHUT UP or I'll lock your head in a cage with a famished rat!" Shouted Hell's Angel, again.**

**_I'd love to see you trying to lock a bodiless voice in a cage._**

**"Now I remember why I haven't put him in the story up to now…"**

X

**"At least let us explain!" Sirius said, stepping closer to his hysterical son.**

**He screamed in anguish, causing various objects around him to shatter. **

**"_Get away from me!_ You _lied_ to me! I won't listen to anymore of your lies! I won't believe _anything_ you have to tell me!"**

**_Yes, _**_yes**! GO POTTER! **_

**Silence.**

**"What was THAT?"**

**_I didn't I say a thing. It's _**_all** in your head.**_

**"God, I hope so." Hell's Angel whispered, terribly disturbed by the mental images that popped in her mind. **

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	8. A Traitor

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**A Traitor  
**---------------------------------------

On the dawning of the second day since the incident in the hospital wing, Remus decided that he couldn't stand this situation any longer. The day before, Poppy had deemed Harry healthy enough to be moved and so, they had returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. The house had been undergoing heavy reforms since Sirius had entrusted it to Dumbledore's use and was now finally habitable, even if some extensive cleaning still needed to be done.

Being confined into such closed quarters didn't help either of his worries. Harry had withdrawn into himself, barely talking or eating at all, and it was all Mrs. Weasley could do to feed him and Ron and Hermione to get him to come out of his room. Sirius, on the other hand, was considered and adult and thus left alone by most. He still didn't know if that was a great idea considering the blunders he has been doing lately, but decided to give him a bit of privacy.

_I'll just have to trust Harry to his friends and hope they can get him to open up to them for there is no way that he would consider coming to talk with me…_

Sometimes he couldn't help but see a bit of himself in Hermione, which brought a small smile to his face as he remembered all the mischief they got up to while still students.

_I guess it's all up to them now. Padfoot, on the other hand, is something completely different. _

Sirius had taken all night off before he returned, and when he came back something was different about him. Remus could often catch him deep in thought when he wasn't simply mopping around somewhere inside the huge household. He also frequently fell back into his depressed state, most commonly when he saw or heard Harry which usually took him hours to get out of.

_And no matter how many times I question him on what is on his mind he only shrugs it off as my imagination! **Hunf**! As if I could be mistaken when his scent is reeking with worry and fear…_

He just didn't know what to do to fix the problem between their relationship and bring it back to what it was. He did feel somewhat responsible for what happened; after all he was the one who tried to convince Sirius to tell Harry the truth and ended up divulging everything unintentionally. But he also knew that there was little to nothing he could do except to wait and let things run their course.

_Deep down Harry still loves Sirius, I know that he does. What he needs to do is to get used to this life changing idea and Padfoot is not helping by avoiding him completely. He needs to gain his trust again. _

Sighing again, something which he had been doing a lot these past few days, he fell into the couch in the living room.

_It is in times like these that I want to believe that strange saying that states: Everything will work out in the end. How? I don't know it's a mystery._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Four days has past since his birthday. Two days since he discovered the truth. One day since he was stuck in this infernal house.

None of which made him feel better.

No matter how much he thought about it, or how much he tired not to think about it, it made no sense. The only thing it served was to make him angry all over again.

_How could Sirius have betrayed my fathe– I mean James, no! Da– Argh! This is so confusing! I don't even know **what** to call them anymore… why, why couldn't they have let him in the dark? Or better yet, why couldn't they have **told** me?!_

Feeling tears begin to form anew he stomped hard on the feeling. Harry Potter refused to cry, for he had cried enough already. Instead, he opted to through his pillow across the room, head a satisfying thud as it hit the wall.

_Will I ever be able to talk with Sirius again? Do I even **want** to? _

He felt a tinge of guilt as he though of how cruelly he had treated him that day. Sirius was the closest thing he ever had to a father, the irony being that he turned out to be exactly that: his father.

Settling down on the bed, he frowned in thought.

_I do miss him, I miss him a **lot** actually… but… I can't forgive him for betraying my father- argh! **James** trust like that. Or…did he betray him at all? Did James know about it all? Did my mother want it? Were they even in love?_

The last question, he found, meant a lot to him, for all his life he had been told that his parents loved each other very much. It would be devastating to find out, in addition to all that happened, that he was actually an unwanted child from a forced union or something similar.

_Although… Sirius couldn't have really wanted me if he left me with the Dursleys could he?_ He thought bitterly. _But… I want to know. I want to know **how** this all happened._

Letting out a sigh in frustration he bit back a yell. So many questions still unanswered. So many doubts were swirling inside his mind that it was a miracle he was still sane! The worst thing was, the only way to get his answers would by talking with Sirius or Remus.

_And I bet that Professor Lupin would tell me to go talk to Sirius…damn him! _

He tried to stop thinking because he knew where this would lead. It would lead him to anger and guilt, which would both dissipate after an outburst leaving only a headache behind.

_Not to mention the fact that Ron and Hermione keep sending me these worried looks, as if I wouldn't notice. I just…I don't know if I can tell them. I probably would help, especially with Hermione, but… _he signed again _I guess I'm just hoping that if I don't tell anyone, one day I'll wake up and all this will end up being one bad dream._

Harry snorted. _Like that is going to happen anytime soon…_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room opening and two people entering.

"Harry?"

"Hermione! You startled me!" He said, jumping off the bed. "Hey Ron."

"Ron and I have been talking Harry," Hermione began after giving him a concerned look, "and we decided that we need to talk."

Both of his best friends sat down next to him on the bed, but her tone of voice made him scowl. He knew what would be coming up next.

"You've been acting weird lately Harry. Not eating properly, barely talking, barricading yourself in your rooms for long hours…" she continued. "And don't you dare say I'm imagining things! Everyone has noticed it and is worried about you!"

"Well, they shouldn't be worried then."

Both of them glared at him.

"What's bothering you mate?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Noth–"

"Better not finish that mate," he interrupted with a smile, "Hermione is going to curse you for sure if you do."

"Very funny Ronald." Hermione said in mock offence, but smiled as well when she noticed that Harry did laugh a little at his joke.

_We can always trust Ronald to provide a comic relief _she thought fondly.

"Now then, Harry James Potter, spill!" Hermione said, her tone of voice clearly saying she would not tolerate no for an answer.

Smiling at both his friends, and admitting defeat in the presence of their determined gazes, he started to tell them what had happened during the last few days. Slightly hesitant at first, but as relief began to wash over him, taking his tension away, he relaxed, bit by bit.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

…_I will get you on my side, whether by will or by force._

His last words have been popping up on his mind at random times during the day, causing his thought to wonder and worry over what he could do to prevent history from repeating itself. If he was quite honest, he had to admit that he never understood why Voldemort wanted him so badly on his side; it was not like he had any exceptional qualities or power that were desired by the dark forces.

Still, he knew how a mind like those of Voldemort's worked, after all it was very similar to the way his own family thought. That was how he knew that there must be a reason behind this, especially since he had been after him for many years.

_But what can it be? It can't be simply me_ He shuddered _At least I **hope** not! Just the idea of Voldemort desiring me is enough to make me sick! So… maybe something I have? Could it be Harry? _He felt his heart skip a beat at that thought, but his mind was quick to dismiss it. _No, it can't be, not even Voldemort knows about him… so **what is it?**_

Finishing his chores for the day, he went to his room to retire before lunch was announced, his mind filled with thoughts on the situation at hand. There was the possibility of consulting with someone over this, but then he was sure that useless precautions would be ser, limiting him even more.

_That is something that I definitely **don't** want._

But, what was bothering Sirius Black the most was his certainty that he would eventually give in. He knew, that there was absolutely no chance of turning to the dark side voluntarily but… if it meant that someone would be spared, especially someone he loved…

_…_ _I came here to warn you, come willingly or watch all you hold dear perish._

He knew that meant that something was going to happen soon, something ruthless and sudden. It didn't help at all that his gut feeling was stating that Harry was going to be involved in this somehow, and his gut feeling was rarely wrong.

_Someone might get killed…just like last time when Andy was murdered… and that bastard also gave me a warning then!_

Roaring in anger, Sirius shattered the goblet next to his bed against the wall.

_If that snake faced, nose-less bastard even **dares** to harm my son in anyway…_

The thought alone was enough to make him shake with rage and suppressed fear, especially because he would know, that anything that might happen would be because of him. At least he had the comfort of knowing that Voldemort had no idea of the link between Harry and himself, other than being his Godson.

_And it will remain that way! Even if I have to avoid Harry for the rest of my life… I'll do **anything** to protect my son._

If his plan involved Harry, he could easily find out that they had fought and were not on good terms with each other and that might change his mind in involving him, at least as a first resort. Although, his son already was a prime target for Voldemort's forces…

_I'm going to grow grey hairs with all this worrying!_

He laughed, suddenly finding the situation he was in hilarious. Being pursued by Voldemort for reasons unknown to him, persecuted by the Ministry for a crime he didn't commit, and to top it all having a son who wanted nothing to do with him.

_My life is so fucked up; no wonder Harry rejected me! I would reject myself if that was possible!_

Calming down, his thoughts turned again to Harry.

_I really should go talk to him and clear things up. He probably has many questions about what happened, he might even assume the wrong things if I leave this out to fester but…in a way I can't help but be slightly **angry** with him. Why did he reject me so forwardly, without even listening to what I had to say? Why should **I** risk suffering another blatant rejection by approaching him? No, it was better to focus on his safety… after all; Moony can always clear things up should he want to._

He couldn't help the small hope that, when all this was over, he and Harry could finally be a family. For he truly did love the boy and wanted nothing more that to have him accept him as his father…

Thumping his head on the wall he mulled over his options until a _very_ familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"What a waste to think that I was becoming bored downstairs, look at what I have been missing. The _great_ Sirius Black, at the bottom of the well at long last."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Silence.

Harry was seriously beginning to reconsidering his decision of telling his friends the truth. He didn't know what was worse, the concerned glances of before or his gob smacked expression they were now wearing.

_Well, at least Ron is shocked; Hermione has too confused an expression for me to understand what it means._

"Bloody hell!" Typical Ronnish vocabulary for when he has nothing else to say, "Why does everything have to happen to you mate?"

He snorted, _trust Ron to point out the obvious_ he thought fondly

"But, well, this is so wicked!" At the incredulous look he sent him, his friend added, "I-I mean, sure it is awful that they haven't told you anything before but…I bet Sirius would be one great father to have! Imagine all the leeway he will probably give you with things such as pranking and getting into trouble! You are so lucky mate!"

_Okay, has Ron completely lost his mind? Are we even speaking the same language here? How the hell can he describe my situation as **wicked** and **lucky**? _

Spluttering, he finally managed to get out, "Lucky?"

"Well…yes. Look at it this way…you've always wanted a father and you're always on about how much of a father Sirius is to you since you were never able to meet your own parents. Combine this with your wish to be able to meet your parents and there you have it! A wish come true! You have a change to have the real thing now mate!"

He just stared at his best friend, the way he put it made things so… so…

_So ridiculously **simple!**_

"Oh Ron, really! Do you honestly think Harry thought like that when he found out? I'll bet you ten gallons that his first reaction was to deny everything, after all, who wouldn't? It is not everyday that you are told that nearly everything you believed in was a lie and the person you trusted kept such a secret from you. Add this to Harry's infamous temper and we were bound to get many broken objects and some screaming in the hospital wing that night." She said, smiling smugly at Ron and winking at Harry, the latter who tried once or twice to interrupt her in his defense during her little speech.

"But Ron does have a point, Harry."

He moaned inwardly, hitting his bed and lazily throwing his last pillows at his remaining friends.

_Infamous temper indeed… maybe it is a hereditary thing._

"I suppose… it's just that…" he paused, trying to reconstruct his reasoning. "I just don't understand! I guess I was so… so… I don't know. Confused? Angry? Frustrated? That at the time that I didn't even give them a chance to explain how it happened… and now… now I have so many questions running around in my mind with no one to answer them!"

Ron and Hermione looked at him with sympathy, imagining the turmoil he must be going through.

Suddenly, it was as if all the questions that have been plaguing him burst free, "Did Sirius betray then? They my mother want to have me or was I a mistake? Why do I look so much like James then? Everyone says so!" his tone had gone a little desperate, his friends noted, as he tried to cling to the little that he knew in order not to break down again.

"Oh, Harry. That could easily have been an allurement charm to make you look like him. Of course, it would have to be a modified version because I've never heard of a charm that could last 14 years and grow with the person but a charm none the less." Hermione explained easily. "But, now that you mentioned it, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

He nodded.

"Then you should know that… you don't look like James anymore." To confirm her point, she conjured a simple hand mirror and handed it to Harry.

"Yeah, now that I know it I can say that you _do_ look different mate… more like Sirius, you know? Especially with your hair all straight like that. Don't know why I didn't notice it earlier…"

"There's probably some residue of the spell protecting him, preventing people from noticing outright all these changes that he had gone through." Hermione mused out loud.

He continued to look at his reflection, and now that he did know what to look for he had to admit that I wasn't very hard to make a connection between Sirius and himself. It was then that he noticed something, touching his face he felt for his glasses but found none.

_No glasses, but then… how am I seeing so well without them? I remember needing them until… after my birthday… realization_ dawned on him but before he could mention anything to his friends Hermione asked him another question.

"Well Harry, now all that is left if for you to decide if you **really **want to know the truth about all that happened." Hermione asked before her friend's temper flared again.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to know the truth!"

"Think about it Harry. It may not be a fairy tale story, it might not be what you are expecting to hear and if you ask it of Sirius I'm sure that he wouldn't lie to you, especially not after this."

He paused again.

_Did he really want to know? What if… what if this means that Sirius betrayed James? What if his parents were never in love? What will he do if these fears become true? But… could he really endure this endless doubt and uncertainty?_

"I want to know." And he did, he wanted to know the truth, being it a fairy tale story or not.

Ron and Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"If it serves as any consolation to you Harry, I sincerely doubt that Sirius would have betrayed James in any way."

"And mate, from what I've heard about your mum, I don't think she would have… umm… had you if she wasn't in love with Sirius."

He smiled slightly, "Thanks guys."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sirius glared at his unwelcome visitor.

_Out of **all** the people that could see me like this, it **had** to be Snivillus. I've had enough of his voice bothering me already!_

He slowly stood up, wiping away all emotions on his face in the process, allowing only his annoyance to show through.

"Are you here for a reason Snape? Or it is because you simply can't resist my charms?" He drawled out, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Severus Snap scowled, but that was soon replaced by a smirk.

"Sarcasm, Black? I thought such a complex pattern of speech was beyond your mental capacity. Considering, however, that I have just found you in, what appeared to be an inner… _turmoil_, I shall assume that you are not in your right mind and ignore your pathetic comment."

"What do you _want_, Snape?" He snapped, not up to dealing with the likes of him at the moment.

His obvious lack of control only seemed to amuse Severus further, for his smirk increased and it there was a pause before he finally answered.

"There has bee another attack. Since you are considered to be part of the Order, although the reason why surpasses me as you have done nothing worthy as of yet, I have been sent to summon you."

He tried his best to smother the anger he felt rising within him at Snape's nasty remark about his contribution to the Order.

_It is not **my** bloody **fault** that the fucking Ministry insists in continuing in their persecution of me! _

"And here I thought you were the intelligent one, Snape. Has it _slipped_ your mind that I cannot appear in public? Or are you unable to reach that _simple_ conclusion by the search posters they have displayed with my picture on it?"

He saw that Snape was about to retort, but deciding he wouldn't be able to control himself should they reach an argument, interrupted in faking a friendly tone of voice.

"Didn't you say Albus was calling? We **really** shouldn't leave him waiting, should we? Come along now, Snivillus!" With a perfectly insane smile he grabbed Snape by the arm and apparated both of them downstairs without warning him.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Albus Dumbledore smiled when Sirius and Severus suddenly appeared in their meeting room, it was clear that he was highly amused by their small arguments and behaviour.

"Really, _Severus_! I know you can't resist my charms, but must you grab me in such an _obvious_ fashion? It is completely unbecoming of you." With that said, and struggling not to burst out laughing, Sirius quickly distances himself from the fuming Potions Master in front of him.

Deciding to intervene before he ended up with one less Order member, Dumbledore turned to Sirius, asking, "Did Severus tell you the reason for our meeting?"

"There was only time for him to say that there has been another attack before he _jumped_ me." Sirius answered with an overly dramatic and suffering tone.

"Yes, it was an unexpected move for… _Voldemort_… being too soon after his attack at Hogsmeade two days ago. We never saw it coming…" explained Emile Vance, another Order member.

Sirius nearly smiled at the way she hesitated in saying the feared name of the current Dark Lord. Dumbledore has forbidden the use of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Name during these meetings.

_Honestly, it **would** have gotten too confusing with 'You-Know-Who' this and 'You-Know-Who' that…_

Taking a moment to look around the room, he noted that as usual, not the whole Order was present. _Probably only those involved with this meeting, which leave me the question of… why the hell did they call me then?_

"What happened?"

"The Death Eaters attacked a completely wizard settlement not far from here, burning all the shops, a few houses and adopting the usual approach to all who crossed their line of vision." Minerva McGonagall answered, her voice tight with surpassed anger.

"How many dead?"

"Fifteen dead. He left no wounded, bastard did a clean job." Mad Eye Moody stated, muttering curses under his breath that most of them didn't recognise.

"A small number for Voldemort, but a big impact nonetheless."

Sirius nodded in agreement, trying to understand why Voldemort would bother in only killing fifteen people.

_It couldn't have been an accident, therefore it must mean something… That bastard seems to amuse himself by leaving riddles once in a while._

"What is cause to worry though is that this is the second attack in which Voldemort launched in complete surprise.Hogsmeade and Manderlay Village. Both attacked in the same way in less than two days."

"You mean…no one knew of it before hand?" Sirius asked, glancing at Snape while he said that.

"If you, by any chance, mean me, Black, then no, I did not know about it. Neither, may I add, did most of the other Death Eaters. My best guess is that Voldemort was in a bad mood and decided to launch this latest attack to vent out his anger. As to the previous one, we also can only speculate as to the reason."

Sirius held back a snort.

_Voldemort, angry? **Surely** you jest Snape! Of course he was angry! When is he **not** angry?!_

Looking around he decided that he did not like the way in which everyone was looking at him, as if expecting him to know the answered to Voldemort's insane mind and actions.

_And why the **hell** did Albus summon me anyway? It is not as if I can go to Manderlay or Hogsmeade to look for more information…and why are we even discussing an attack that occurred two days ago?_

"This may sound stupid" he began, ignoring a suspicious sound that came from Snape's direction, "but why are we even bothering to discuss an attack that happened two days ago? And why the fuck did you summon me?"

Some of those present flinched at his expression, others smiles and the rest looked at him reprovingly. He found that he didn't care at all.

"Apparently the attack at Hogsmeade is linked with the recent attack at Manderlay." Remus finally answered.

"We found a something, just this morning, at Hogsmeade. Apparently he also left us a little clue there, just like at Manderlay, and we thought that you might be able explain a few things to us" Moody elaborated.

"Besides, you were a great Auror before you… er… I mean, in your time… so I, um… we thought that you might… help?" Tonk offered gently, blushing as she stumbled over her words.

Glaring at most of the people in the room, he asked, "And what wonderfully obscure clue might this one be?"

"We found this" said Shacklebolt, showing Sirius a glass case, which held within it a simple item.

An item that caused Sirius to start with surprise and realisation, for a second everything made perfect sense, and then the thought slipped his mind. There, on the table was the Black family heirloom, their signet ring. It was unmistakable; a ring made of white gold with the family crest delicately carved and set within various small precious jewels, each a symbol of the Black lineage.

_What the hell is **this** thing doing here?_

"This was found, glowing, in the location of the attack Black, Care to explain how?" Moody barked when he realised no one was going to say anything about it.

Sending the retired Auror one of his best glares, he turned back to look at the ring, not bothering the answer his accusing question.

_The signet ring, a symbol of the heir of the Black family… mother probably gave it to Regulus after she blasted me off the family tree but still, it doesn't make sense, Regulus died around fifteen years ago…why would they bother to keep a ring for fifteen years? _

A thought came to him then, with such strength that he nearly jumped.

_Fifteen years ago! Today fifteen people were murdered at Manderlay and the family heirloom… come on come on! I know what this is…I know it…the heirloom, an item that is passed from generation to generation once their son reaches the age of sixteen… no, no, not sixteen, fifteen. Fifteen…the heirloom and fifteen… passed from father to son, to the Black family heir_

Suddenly a cold feeling came upon him; his necklace had gone cold again.

_Harry! Harry is my son! That would mean he is the Black heir…who is…exactly fifteen years old!_

"Oh Merlin! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He muttered, feeling dread swell inside him. Before he could so much as move a muscle, however, the door to the room suddenly opened and in entered a worried Molly Weasley.

"Albus, you better come quick. There has been an accident. Ron, Harry and Hermione were assaulted and are currently recovering in the kitchen."

Panic coursing through his every vein; he didn't wait a second longer before dashing directly to the kitchen.

_I can't believe that I didn't notice the link earlier! Voldemort attacking so close to Hogwarts, and then in such a close village, both times running a high risk of getting caught and killing only fifteen people! All this after our little encounter! Leaving that blasted ring deliberately there! It was so bloody obvious! But the ring, why would he have kept it? It doesn't make sense… unless he knew he would use it at a later date, but that's impossible!_

_And the attack on Harry! How the hell did he get through the wards? It can't have been a coincidence… does… does this mean that he knows? But how? Who would have told him? Only a few people know and they wouldn't tell unless… _

_Unless… there is a traitor among us!_

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**This is so much fun! I really like writing Severus even though me drives me mad sometimes! Anyway, not much to say this times except that I would love to hear who you guys think is the traitor this time! Any theories are more than welcome! **

**Now, for the wonderful behind the scenes shot:**

**[ Behind**** the scenes.**

**"Hey, look! It's nose-less!" Said Ron.**

**"Let's throw rock at him!" Hermione completed.**

**"Nose-less! Nose-less!"**

**Looking at the three children running around him, Voldemort felt a vein pop in his head. "Avada Kedavra."**

**"Noooo…"**

**An the golden trio ran away, losing the sight of Voldemort's wand suddenly transforming into a feather-less chicken. "I just work here." He muttered, retiring again to his shadowy chambers. **

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	9. Christmas Carol

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------------------------  
**Christmas Carol  
**---------------------------------------

Sirius Black entered the kitchen desperately looking for his son or any of his friends. There weren't many people present, which made finding Harry all that much easier and his eyes were soon going over him in concern. Despite it all, he managed to keep his distance, figuring that the two Weasley women, lots of Weasley kids and one worried Auror was enough of a hassle around them.

He was still able, though, from a distance to assure himself that nothing of great harm was done to his son nor to his friends, causing relief to flow over him.

_Maybe I was too hasty in my conclusions._

His relief soon vanished when he felt eyes boring into him. Looking up he saw bright green eyes boring into his own. Mustering all the self control and will power he had, Sirius hardened his usually expressive grey eyes and took on an air of indifference. The complete opposite of what he had been second before.

_Think of mother, think of mother, I couldn't care less about what happened… it is of not great consequence to me._

Harry was surprised to see such coldness in Sirius' eyes, especially since he thought he'd be the most concerned person there. Apparently he thought wrong.

When he saw Mrs. Weasley disappear off somewhere he felt his heart skip a beat and accelerate. He just knew that she had gone to get Dumbledore, and that would mean that Sirius wouldn't be too far behind, he didn't know if that was a positive or negative thing.

_I'm just not ready yet! I don't know what to say or how to act or even how to approach the subject! I need more time to think!_

Someone somewhere must have heard his plea because with the way Sirius was looking at him it wouldn't be possible to approach him for anything, much less such an intimate talk, even if he had wanted to.

_Some Gryffindor I turned out to be…_

A strange pain surged in his chest as he looked away from the cold expression on Sirius' face. It was different from the pain he was used to when he was hit by a curse or by a physical blow. Somehow, this pain hurt him more than anything else before and he had no idea what was causing it much less how to make it stop. He only knew that it hurt and hurt a lot to see his fa- to see Sirius looking at him that way.

He was distracted by his thoughts as more people suddenly entered the room, among the new arrivals he could identify Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, good to see that you are well Harry, would you mind telling us, how it is that you came to be injured inside the house?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement as always. "This question is also directed to you Mr. Weasley and you Ms. Granger, as you were the only ones with Harry and might have seen something that he did not." He added when he noticed that he had their attention as well.

"I don't think they would have noticed anything that I didn't, Headmaster, because we were all looking at the same direction before we got…um…injured." Harry began, hesitating as he thought on how to explain the situation in a way that would not worry them uselessly.

"Attacked was more like it…" grumbled Ron as he massaged his head, where there was a slight swell.

"Attacked Mister Weasley?" Severus Snape questioned, being sharp enough to pick up the muttered complaint.

Harry couldn't help the gale he directed at his best friend.

_I deliberately avoided using such a word because I don't want people fussing over me anymore this summer! _

Before Snape, or anyone else, could get Ron to elaborate on his complaint Hermione intervened, offering her own explanation.

"We weren't attacked, per se…we simply encountered something that we were not expecting and not ready to deal with, giving the circumstances."

"Then what exactly did happen, Miss Granger? Vague words and descriptions are but a waste of our time." Severus snapped, obviously irritated by the way they were avoiding the subject.

"We were upstairs doing our chores for the day. A cupboard suddenly started shaking. We went to check it out and were attacked by a pixies who began to drop things on our head, hence our bumps and bruises." He suddenly blurted out, trying his best to sound believable.

"What a wonderful explanation Potter, I see that your communication skills are as good as always."

Before anyone else could comment on his short explanation, Dumbledore intervened again, "Could you go into more detail about what happened Harry? We would have known if there were any pixies hiding within the house."

"Sure Professor…umm…we were going about our chores as usual, cleaning, dusting and leaving the dangerous looking stuff for the adults when the cupboard suddenly started to shake. Hermione and I, being the closest were the first to reach it and having our wands at ready opened the door. The pixies suddenly came out, biting us and picking anything they could to throwing it at us. Ron tired to help in containing them, but they got to him too. One of the windows broke then and most of them flew away, leaving us to deal with a few remaining ones." He explained with a smile, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy them.

"So you want me to believe that the famous Golden Trio, who has survived various encounters with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were bested by some _pixies_?" Snape drawled in his favourite sarcastic tone of voice.

"We weren't expecting anything more than a simple Boggart!" Hermione said in their defence.

"What prevented you from simply shutting the door to the cupboard once you realised that pixies were emerging from it?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The three teens simply shrugged, figuring they didn't have a good enough answer for the questions.

Severus Snape looked at each student before turning to Albus Dumbledore, "Headmaster, it is clear that they are either lying or hiding something from us. If Potter and his _friends_ wish to waste our time I shall be making my way back to Hogwarts"

"Harry, are you sure that there is nothing you wish to tell us?" He asked, looking acutely at the boy sitting down on the chair.

"No sir." He answered, doing his best not to look into those bright blue eyes.

"Very well, there is nothing more to do here then. Molly, I'm sure that they will be fine after resting a bit."

"I'll send them right up, Albus."

With that said, most of the adults left the room, going back to their meeting or to whatever they were doing before this.

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

Once Hermione was sure that they were going to be left alone in their room, she turned to Harry, her displeased expression clear on her stern face.

"Now Harry, I think you owe us an explanation."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He asked, praying she would believe his innocent act.

"You can't fool us Harry James Potter! We just covered for you there. Why didn't you want to tell them the truth?" She hissed at him.

"The truth?" he repeated, "What truth? That the cupboard suddenly started moving by itself and attacked us? That the objects scattered around decided to follow its _marvellous _example and throw themselves at us? That they were thrown which such force that it was enough to nearly give Ron and I a concussion, bruise us at various part and injure your knee?"

"Yes! _That_ truth!"

"They would never have believed us Hermione." He complained.

"But Harry, at least it would have put them on guard. Someone could have really attacked us!"

"Even if they _did_ it would have probably caused them to investigate this mysterious happening and more restrictions when I bet it was nothing more than a spell we triggered while cleaning that dratted room." He replied, rapidly becoming annoyed at his friend.

"They do that to keep you _alive_!"

"Yea?! Like that helped at the Dursleys!" Harry shouted, snapping at his friend and making her pale slightly in return.

Not knowing how to respond to that, she turned to Ron for backup.

Squirming under her gaze, Ron finally said: "Sorry Hermione, but I have to agree with Harry here. They would just have made a big fuss over it for nothing and it's not like anyone can penetrate the wards around this house. You heard what they told us, it is protected by many spells, including the Fidelius charm."

"There! Now will you please stop annoying me?" not waiting for an answer, Harry turned, picked up a book and promptly forced himself to read the first few lines, ignoring the looks he knew his friends would be sending him.

However no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the image of Sirius's cold and indifferent expression from his mind.

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

Grey eyes started at the darkness surrounding him, taking in everything and nothing at the same time. There were many lamps and torches available in case he had wanted to light the room he was in, but Sirius Black felt that the darkness was more becoming given his current mood.

Many hours had passed since their Order meeting had been interrupted. Many things have occurred, things that made the owner of these grey eyes think and worry.

_Could there really be a traitor among us?_

A couple days ago he wouldn't have given it a second thought, for the notion alone seemed to be anything if not impossible, but now…

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

**As soon as they had left the kitchen, some Order members, him included, went to examine the room where the pixies has suddenly come from. They found it much as they expected too, the cupboard a couple of feet away from its usual position, various scattered objects around and a broken window. Their close examination yielded neither sign of dark magic nor any reason for suspicion and soon enough most of them had returned to their own chores. **

**He had remained. He grew up in that house, and much as it sickened him to admit it, he knew many things about it the most members did not. He knew, for example, that the conclusion that it was simply some leftover trap from the houses previous inhibitors was wrong. He also knew that there was no way for a window in this household to be easily broken, given the many times he had tried as a child. **

**_No, something is not right with this situation. _**

**Another careful search yielded nothing.**

**_But if he wanted to leave me a warning, it wouldn't be in a place anyone could find it. He knows that he has my attention now… that nose-less bastard!_**

**Leaning against a nearby wall he tried to think of a place that only he would know of, a place in the room where someone would be able to leave a message or clue for him. **

**An unexpected image came to his mind. **

**_The shield!_ _Behind the family shield of arms!_**

**Jumping away from his spot, he quickly made his way to the fireplace, where directly above it was yet another engraved family shield. Sirius knew that there was a small place just behind it where someone might have hidden a clue, and he also knew that Regulus knew of it. **

**_Just shifting the adorable family motto and right behind the- there! _**

**His finger had found something, and taking it out from its hiding place he turned to look at it. In his hand was a small piece of parchment, where there, burnt crisply on the paper was the Dark Mark. **

**_And so it begins again…_**

**Crushing and burning that damned piece of evidence, he then proceeded to lock himself in his room and drown in his thoughts. **

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

_Just like last time, he taunts me, saying that no matter what I do or where I am he can still harm those I care for…_

That thought alone sent chills of fear running down his spine and caused a fire to burn in his veins.

_When Molly said that Harry had been attacked… I never felt such fear in my life, just the thought of losing him…caused a immense pain to grow within me…I **can't** lose him, I **can't.**_

Running his hands through his hair, which he noted absently was getting rather long, he signed.

_Yet again another friend betrays us, another of us has turned to the Dark side… and it can't be just anyone…_

Memories of Azkaban came forth in his mind then, and how it caused his life to lose practically all its purpose and shine. How it has robbed him of most his emotions allowing him to feel nothing. He had felt no pity to those other prisoners who had willingly submitted themselves to Voldermort's twisted ways. He had felt no compassion knowing that any of them would easily exchange the life of his best friends to save their own. He had only felt anger.

_Anger and fear…and to think that I thought Moony the traitor! Hah! Just because **Peter** was the weak and powerless one among us… just because he **seemed** innocent and harmless enough… Well, this time, I am not going to be so easily fooled. I will catch the traitor, no matter his talent, power of personality! I am going to find him and he **will**__pay!_

Feeling a slight pain, drawing him out of his thoughts, he noticed that his was clenching his fists with such strength he had punctured his skin.

_Why can't things simply be less complex, less confusing? Why did things have to change?_

"Padfoot?"

Looking up he found a concerned Remus standing just a few feet into his darkened room.

_Is it just my imagination or does Moony seem slightly angry at something?_

"Padfoot, what are you doing here in total darkness?"

Shrugging he answered, "Thinking."

_I hate these doubts and 'what ifs'. I always prided myself in being sure of myself. I hate doubts! I loath this uncertainty!_

"Padfoot!" Remus snapped, capturing his attention once more.

"I'm listening Moony, what do you want?" His voice sounded strange to his own ears, as if he was resigned… defeated.

_But I'm not…am I?_

"What did you think you think you were doing back in the kitchen? Do you have _any_ idea how your little act hurt Harry?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, is that what all this is about then?"

"Of course this is what it is all about!" Pausing enough to light the room Remus turned back to his friend and continued: "What else could it be? What the hell is wrong with you Padfoot? You're supposed to be doing your best to get Harry to trust you again not to push him away!"

"You just don't understand Moony –"

"Of course I understand! I was there remember? I heard all the things that Harry said, but you shouldn't push him away only for that. He is your **son** Padfoot!"

"I know that!" He screamed at him, standing up and glaring at his friend. "I know that he is my son! But right now I have more important things to worry about, if Harry wants answers to his questions you'll just have to be the one to give them!

"You have more important things to do?" Remus scoffed at him, "More important than your own **_son_**?"

"I can't afford to be seen with him! Not in the present situation! I'm trying to keep him **_alive_** Moony!" Something in his desperate tone of voice must have reached his friend, because he sagged down.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?"

Letting out a sigh in confusion and frustration, he began to pace around the room.

"I…Harry is not safe Moony… he–" He stopped; something seemed stuck on his throat, preventing him from continuing.

"Okay Padfoot, let's have this from the very beginning," the ever reasonable Remus said, "when did this start and what makes you think that Harry is in danger while here?"

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

Somewhere far away from Grimmauld Place a meeting was coming to an end.

"Next time Malfoy, make sssure you come back to me with sssomething more ssatissfying that thisss!"

"Yes my Lord, please forgive me." A black robed figure bowed humbly before the being sitting on the only chair in the room.

"Leave me."

Not needing to be told twice, Lucius Malfoy regally lifted from his position on the floor and gracefully made his way to the exit.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes Master?"

"How did our little… _missssion_ go?"

"Very well Master, Black found the clue."

"Excellent." He hissed in pleasure, "Make sssure he understandssss that thiss was his lassst warning"

"Yes Master"

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

"Why didn't you tell Albus?"

Sirius snorted, Remus had the talent of asking the most bizarre questions after his most amazing revelations.

"What good would it have done? Short of locking both of us in separate rooms, there is nothing that he can do right now."

"Padfoot, you can't honestly think that Albus would be unable to do anything to help you?" Remus exclaimed, shocked.

"He might be able to do something, he might not. It doesn't really matter right now, he knows and he is going to do everything in his power to make sure I understand that no matter what I do or what I plan, I can't escape him…maybe I should just go willingly, that wa–"

He stopped talking, pain spreading through his face.

"Don't you **dare** to even **_think_** about that!" shouted Remus

"…Moony, weren't you supposed to be the **level** headed one between us? What's with all this punching?" Sirius complained, massaging his, once more, swollen jaw.

"Well, if you would just **_stop_** saying these absolutely **_ridiculous_** things **_maybe_** I wouldn't need to physically knock some **_sense_** into you so often!"

"But Moony _think_ about it! It's the –"

"**_No_**! This is **not** up to discussion! You are **not** going to hand yourself over to Voldemort because you are too **_afraid_** to face the dangers! What's wrong with you Padfoot?! You're pushing your son away, acting no better than Snape, and now you are considering giving up?" Remus snarled, pacing back and forth in from of him. "What happened to the man I used to know what was willing to fight until his last breath for his friends? The man that defied his family to stand by his beliefs? What happened to the Sirius Black that would **never** give up without a fight?!"

"**_Everything_** happened! Voldemort happened! **_Life_** happened! How can you expect me to be able to fight when I know that in the end it will have all been in **_vain_**?! How can you expect me to hope and care only to have it ripped away from me again? I can't stand it Remus! I **_can't_** lose Harry!" Feeling empty all of the sudden, he collapsed back into his sitting position, covering his face with his hands.

Remus looked at his friend, finally understanding what has got him so troubled.

"You won't lose him Padfoot, you won't lose Harry. You want to know why? Because you'll be there to protect him should he find himself in danger, because you'll be there to support him when no one else will and because I'll be here to support you to make sure you don't fail"

What he said seemed to have an effect on his friend, his scent changed slightly but it still wasn't back to his normal self.

Lifting his head up from their resting position Sirius turned to his friend and asked, "What do you want me to do Moony? I just can't go talk to Harry right now… I'm too messed up… too lost to talk with him…"

"Do you love your son Padfoot?"

"Of course I love him!"

"Then go to him, tell him that for I am sure the right now he thinks you hate him. Don't think about what could have been and what could be, focus of strengthening your relationship with your son Padfoot, a son you never had the opportunity to really have. So what if Voldemort is after you? He'll just have to accept the fact that he can't have you! So what if he might target Harry? We'll make sure to foil his plans every step of the way, and when we can't we'll have to trust Harry to do the right thing, and you know what? The best way to do that is to give him something to come back to, something worth fighting for!" He looked deeply into his friends grey eyes as he said this, conveying how much he believed in what he was saying.

Sirius chuckled, "You always were too smart for your own good Moony"

Remus smiled, relieved that he had gotten through his friends thick skull, "well _someone_ has to make sure you idiots didn't harm yourselves with your foolishness. Now, I think that you better get ready for you have some apologising to do and a long talk ahead of you."

He watched as Sirius stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, Remus" and Remus knew, even if for a moment, that everything would be fine in the end.

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door to his room open, thinking it was probably Ron coming back to pick something up. Both his friends had decided, some time ago, to leave him alone a fact which he was very grateful for.

When he noticed that the person who entered didn't move nor did he leave the room soon after he started to become annoyed, however it was only when he felt the stare of this person on him that he decided he had enough and looked up.

At once he regretted his decision, for there, standing in front of the closed door, was Sirius.

_My father…_

The image of him as he was in the kitchen, his cold eyes staring at him popped in his mind and he looked away. He couldn't bear to see that same look there again.

The silence in the room seemed suffocating and it was all Harry could do not to squirm under Sirius' intense stare.

"…Harry."

Lifting his head, he looked back at his father.

_He looks better…healthier and cleaner I suppose…_

He noticed that his eyes held none of that cold indifference he saw in the kitchen, in it's place however stood something akin to sadness and regret.

"Harry…" Sirius repeated, making his way across the room towards where he was sitting.

Not knowing what do to, if he should answer, stay still or move away, he finally settled on remaining where he was. He was surprised when his father kneeled down in front of him and embraced him in what he could only describe as a hug.

_A big and warm hug._

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, and Harry could feel the heavy emotion laced in his voice even before he felt the wetness on his cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

Shocked, he did the only think he could. He hugged his father back, afraid to ruin the moment by saying something inappropriate. Then, before his fears could prevent him, he heard himself whisper a response: "I' sorry too…" and felt a matching set of tears running down his face as he hugged his father back strongly.

He never knew how long they stood there; hugging each other and allowing their silent tears of sorrow and grief flow freely down their faces and out of their souls.

Frankly, he didn't care. He was with his father.

_Yes…my **father**…**my** father! I have a father…_

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**Again, I have to cut this chapter short because it was becoming too long for my tastes, although, do you guys mind if they do become rather long? It might not be possible for me to always keep breaking them into two like this… well, we shall see! Anyway, another reason to like Remus in this chapter, he is so adorable! (But Sirius still beats him P)**

**Behind the scenes with Heaven's Demon. No, she won't leave you alone.**

**[_ The_****_ shield!_ _Behind the family shield of arms!_**

**Jumping away from his spot, he quickly made his way to the fireplace, where directly above it was yet another engraved family shield. Sirius knew that there was a small place just behind it where someone might have hidden a clue, and he also knew that Regulus knew of it. **

**_Just shifting the adorable family motto and right behind the- there!_**

**He felt something cold touch the tip of his finger's and quickly took it off the hiding place. His eyes became the size of tennis balls. That was the proof Voldemort had been there.**

**A nose.**

**_What the… Oh, _come_ on! That's gross!_**

**He threw the inert piece of flesh on the ground, repulsed. So _that's_ what happened to his nose.**

**_I promise I'll never look for his clues again. I might find his hair._ _Or his eyebrows._**

**"Wait, wait!" Interrupted Hell's Angel. "Voldie, _what the hell_ is your nose doing there! I can't believe you kept it in your pocket or something all this time! I _told_ you to put a dark mark!"**

**"Of course it's not my nose. It came as a prize in my cereal box." He said rather matter-of-factly, eating a handful of cereal. "When I was young, I wanted to be a comical actor! Why do people _never_ give me funny lines?" He pouted.**

**"Please, don't make me _Avada__ Kedavra_ you. Now, AGAIN!" **

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	10. Silver Strands of Dreams

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**Silver Strands of Dreams  
**------------------------------------------------

Eventually they released each other from their embrace. Reluctant to move too far away lest something happen to ruin the moment, they simply moved themselves to the carpet in front of the small fireplace.

Silence filled the air again as they looked everywhere except each other, neither knowing what to do or how to act.

"You probably have many questions for me." Sirius began tentatively.

Relief poured over him as he realised that the first step in breaking the silence had already been taken, causing him to answer eagerly, "Yes, the more time that passed the more questions seemed to pop up in my mind. I never did let you explain yourself that d–" he stopped, afraid that he had spoilt the moment by referring to their fight.

Sirius, however, didn't seem bothered by it and merely brushed the comment away, "its okay Harry, we've both been rather temperamental lately."

"Well, at least now I know where I got my wonderful temper from." He joked, trying to light up the mood. To his pleasure he heard a bark like laugh from his father and saw some light return to his eyes.

"James always used to joke around, saying that if I ever had a child they would have to stock a room full of calming potions for he was bound to get my temper. When he heard that Lily was pregnant the first thing he gave us was a box full of them… we used to joke around like that all the time with each other…"

Harry noticed that his father's voice held a tinge of nostalgia and he seemed to have lost himself in his memories for a moment.

_Well, at least this answered one of my questions, James did know about them then. Now, how to find out the answered to all my other questions?_

"So, about those questions…"

"Can I just ask them?" He blurted out blushing, "I – I mean… I don't want you to feel like I'm interrogating you or something…"

"No, no. That is perfectly fine with me, fire away."

"Umm… okay," He paused, trying to organise all the questions he had inside him, "So, how did you and mum get together? How did James find out about you? Why did everyone think he was my dad instead of you? And–"

"Whoa! Calm down" Sirius interrupted him, chuckling slightly, "We have all afternoon to answer any question that you may have."

He just blushed harder in response.

"Lets see then, I began dating your mother in my sixth year and it was Christmas when we finally admitted that we liked each other, so–"

"But didn't she hate you? I mean, all the Marauders?" His curiosity caused Sirius to chuckle again.

"She did, in face she was one of the few who ever stood up to us, you know. An attractive trait I'll tell you, but we started to hand out during my sixth year."

Before he could interrupt his father again, Sirius spoke again, "No doubt you've heard of the prank I pulled on Snape?" at his nod he continued, "Well, let's just say that James, Remus and Peter weren't very pleased with me, so I had to hand around other people then…that's when Lily made the, how did she call it…the _grand discovery_ that I wasn't the conceited bully that she thought I was."

"But I thought that James liked her, I mean, everyone is always telling me how much he loved her and tried to impress her with his tricks and stuff…"

"Ah, well, that…he didn't like it at first. After a while, thought, he realised that it wasn't love like he originally thought and in the end, he decided he was okay with us, so everything was fine…well, I guess that depends on what you consider fine, really…" he chuckled a bit, "Once James realised that he didn't really like Lily like he thought he did they began to dislike each other even more, it was almost impossible to have them both in the same room and still be sane afterwards."

A quick look at Harry told him that he couldn't imagine what he was trying to describe, with that an idea came to him.

"Here, let me show you."

Standing up, Sirius left the room. Before he could follow him, however, he was soon back again, only this time carrying something with him. He instantly recognised what it was, a Pensive, remembering what Dumbledore had told him last year. Watching as Sirius took out his wand and transferred one of his memories into the pensive; he waited until all was ready for him to look.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**"They want me to _what?_" shrieked a red haired woman.**

**A man with straight black hair flinched at the tone of voice, "Lily, I _know_ you don't like it but–"**

**"You can bet you ass and I _don't like it!_" She screamed, "I am never going to marry or pretend to be married to _him_!"**

**"Hey Evans, I like this idea as much as you do but you don't see _me_ screaming like a lunatic do you?" snapped a man with unruly black hair and glasses. **

**"Shut up Potter, if I ever decide to ask your opinion on _anything_ I'll make sure to check into St. Mungo's before I ask it!" **

**Falling into a chair, Sirius help back a chuckle at the two of them, he should have known that something like this would happen. **

**"Lily, it is not like we have much of a choice here, we all read that letter from the Ministry." **

**"_Damn_ the Ministry! They can't expect to tell me how to live my life!" **

**"Actually, they can and they just did," James stated peevishly.**

**"Potter, I'm this close to hexing you to the _moon_!" **

**Deciding to intervene before someone got hurt; Sirius stood up and embraced his fiancée. "Calm down Lily, we're doing all that we can so that this will have the least impact on our lives. Unfortunately the Ministry has the law of their side and they can and will force you into marriage if you don't comply within the given time." **

**"I _hate_ this Sirius! What _right_ do they think they have? All this because of a stupid prophecy," she muttered as she hugged him back. **

**James merely turned away from the private scene in front of him, his mind going over all that they knew and how to they could overcome it. **

**A thought occurred to him then. **

**"Evans!"**

**"What is it _now_ Potter?"**

**"You're a muggleborn right?" **

**"Oh, did you _only_ just realise it?" **

**"I'm trying to _help_ here! You could be nicer or is that beyond your capabilities!" **

**"I can be perfectly nice when I want to. The point being that I _don't_ want to right now!" **

**Sirius couldn't help it, he sniggered, causing both his irate friends to turn to him. Before he was the one getting threatened he asked, "So, what idea did you come up with Prongs?" **

**James paused for a second, as if trying to remember his idea, "Since Evans is a muggleborn, why don't you get married to her in the Muggle world? I doubt that Ministry checks these kinds of records and this way at least you'll have some of what you want." **

**Silence…**

**Sirius and Lily just stared at James, processing that he said. **

**"That is absolutely _brilliant_ Prongs!" Sirius shouted, whooping in joy. Even Lily had something nice to say about James' idea, "See Potter, you are capable of using that inflated head of yours for something other than annoying people."**

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

As the memory faded away Harry found himself back at his room in Grimmauld Place. Waiting for his head to stop spinning and for his brain to process what he had just witnessed he turn to Sirius who was looking at him anxiously.

Smiling he said, "I can't believe my mum made that big a fuss, they really argued a lot!"

"Yes they did, it was an excellent form of entertainment."

They chuckled together before silence fell over them again.

"So, you and mum were married in the Muggle world? Why did the Ministry want her to marry James?" He asked

Sirius smiled, "Yes we did, I'll show you, together with the explanation for your other question."

It continued like that for the next couple of hours; he would ask a question he and Sirius would explain it before showing a memory he had of the event in the Pensive. By the end of the afternoon they were both in better spirits, talking and reminiscing together as they had always wished to do.

_God, I haven't had this much fun since the last time Ron and I invaded the Slytherin Common room and changed all their clothes and colours around! _

It was then that he remembered the one question that he still hadn't asked.

He stopped laughing.

"What happened?" asked Sirius concerned voice.

_I guess it must be confusing to watch someone go from happy laughter to sad silence in less than one second._

"…can I ask you a question…?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing for the last couple of hours?" Came the amused reply.

"No…this, this is different…" he explained looking away.

"You know that you can ask me anything Harry."

"…why… why did you leave me with the Dursley's? Why didn't you tell me all this when I first found out about you in my third year…?"

Sirius seemed taken aback by his question.

"Harry…I–"

"I know you were in Azkaban! But _why_ did you have to go after Wormtail? _Why_ did you let me go to the Dursley's? Why couldn't you have thought about **_me_** that night?!"

"That's not it Harry! Of course I thought about you! You're always in my mind!"

"Then why did you let me go to chase after Wormtail? Why didn't you come after me when you ran away?!"

He knew that he was losing his temper again, which was the reason he had been delaying in asking this question, but he had to know. The pain and sorrow of being left in the Dursley's resurfaced and he didn't care that Sirius couldn't have possibly taken him while he was on the run. He just wanted to know why he hadn't thought of him, why he had chosen Wormtail over him…

_Did he not want me? Is that it? Maybe he is only telling this to me now because Remus accidentally let the truth slip out…maybe he doesn't really want me…he can't want a freak like me…_

He was surprised when he was tackled and embraced in a strong hug.

"Don't say that! _Never_ say that! You are **_not_** a freak! Of course I wanted you to live with me, even before I knew that you were my son! That is what I most want in this forsaken world!" Sirius whispered fiercely to him, pressing him tightly into the hug, "you're the most important thing to me."

That was all said with such sincerity that Harry felt tears come anew to his eyes, trying to distract himself in order not to cry again he asked: "What…what do you mean 'even before I knew that you were my son'?"

Releasing him from his tight embrace, Sirius sat back and looked at him.

"I just recently, well, _remembered_ would be the most appropriate word I suppose, that you are my son," Sirius explained, at Harry's confused and hurt expression he elaborated, "when we decided to change secret keepers there was no way that James would have been able to handle pretending to be me for months and vice versa. So it was decided that he would stay with Lily under the Fidelius and I would go back to my _normal_ life style, after a few months if everything was well we would switch back again. Since I was not going to be under any special protection we decided to block any memories I had concerning you, Lily and our marriage, that way if I was captured there was no way I'd be able to reveal our secret."

"But… but you remember now!"

"Yes, I remembered everything the day that the charms placed on you failed, on your fifteenth birthday."

"….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like that, I–"

"You had to know," looking at his son he realised that while he understood the explanation that he had given him, he still wasn't entirely convinced that he was very much wanted.

"Here, let me show you something." Taking out his wand and acquiring another memory, one of his most precious one, he placed it in the Pensive.

"Have a look." He smiled as he saw his son look inside and experience one of his favourite memories.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Harry landed rather clumsily in a finely lit room of a house he was sure he had never been in before.**

**The room was rather large, probably a living room if all the couches and comfortable looking armchairs were anything to go by. A door in one direction of the room was slightly opened and vague noises could be heard coming from there while a closed door resided behind him. **

**_Sirius is probably in there, or else there would be no reason for this memory to even exist…which means that that door leads either to a kitchen or another room of sorts._**

**Taking more time to look around he noticed a large Christmas tree standing in the centre of the room, surrounded by presents and packages, giving the room a warm and loving atmosphere that he instantly took a liking to, The idea that he may have once been cared for in a house similar to this made most of his previous uncertainties leave him. **

**_It still doesn't explain why he decided to show me this particular memory though…_**

**He was just about to open the door in the far side of the room when someone else came through it. **

**_Thank Merlin that I'm not solid or else I'd be on my rear with a really sore nose right now._**

**Harry couldn't help but gape as his father came out of the dinning room, which he could now clearly see, laughing happily with his eyes shinning brightly in a way they rarely did nowadays. **

**He was holding a child in his arms. Holding him with such care and love it was impossible not to notice it. **

**_This is what he must have been before he was sent to Azkaban, carefree, boisterous, jovial and ever so loved and loving…_**

**He was so lost observing his father and himself interact that he didn't notice the other two occupants that came out after him until they passed through him. Two occupants who were equally joyous, joking and laughing about one thins or another with his father.**

**He gasped.**

**_That's my _**_mother** and James! They are all here, together… with me.**_

**He watched, gob smacked, at they went into the living room and sat down next to Sirius and him. So happy and so alive it was almost as if he could go there and touch them. Once more, Harry felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he watched them interact and play with his baby self.**

**A sense of nostalgia grew in his heart.**

**"I can't believe it's been a year already! When I agreed to this, under protest I must remind you, I thought time would go by incredibly slowly. Now look at us! Harry is already five months old and I couldn't be happier!" Lily said in a soft voice filled with happiness.**

**"Hmm… I wonder _why_ you thought things were going to be boring and irritating. You and Prongs get along so well after all, no arguments whatsoever!" Sirius joked, trying to prevent his wife from falling into joyous tears. He loathed seeing her in any kind to tears, no matter the reason. **

**"Don't even _start_, Padfoot! I will be _very_ grateful to get by this Christmas without being half deaf and bruised, thank you very much! _Last_ Christmas was enough for me." James said moving away from Lily who had tried to slap him.**

**"Come back here Potter and I'll give you a bruise to complain of!" said a laughing Lily, "you're lucky it's time to give Harry his presents or else I'd have gone after you with my shoe." **

**With that said Lily moved to sit down next to the Christmas tree, followed by the other two men, and they began to hand each other presents, giving baby Harry his own first and playing with him for a while they alternated opening their own presents.**

**Harry nearly laughed when another argument broke out between his mother and James.**

**_Dad was right, it is very entertaining to them argue!_**

**"He is not even one year old! How can you give him such a… a…. _present!_"**

**"Stop being a spoilsport Evans! Harry loved my present!"**

**"That's because he is too young to understand what it _really does!_"**

**Sirius, probably used to it by now, was laughing hysterically on the floor. After all, why should he spoil such good fun?**

**The three adults were so entertained with themselves that no one noticed as little Harry, bored with his parents, tired to crawl towards something more interesting: the blazing fireplace. **

**Normally that wouldn't have been possible for him to do, since baby Harry was still earning how to crawl, but he was already very near the fireplace and the only thing he had to do to get closer was roll sideways, once. That was something he surely knew how to do. **

**Baby Harry's outstretched hands were nearly touching the fire, trying to grab the flames in the cute way only babies could do, when he felt someone pick him up, mere millimetres from achieving his childish goal. **

**Annoyed, he did the only thing a child his age can do, he cried out and began to toss and turn in the arms of the adult who had spoiled his fun.**

**"No, no Harry dear, they are dangerous. We do not play with fire, okay?" Lily said as she sat down with baby Harry in her arms, who was still struggling to get free.**

**The only answer she got was some displeased gurgles and more struggling. **

**"They will hurt you darling. Fire bad, they bite" she explained once more before she tried to distract him, acting out the biting part, using it as an excuse to tickle baby Harry out of his anger. **

**Soon enough, baby Harry was laughing happily, having forgotten all about his interrupted entertainment. **

**"That's my boy." Laying a kiss his forehead, noticing that he had calmed down, she then turned to glare at the two men in the room.**

**"You should have been watching him," she didn't bother to specify whom. **

**"Kinda difficult when you're being harassed because of a present." James muttered sarcastically. **

**Sirius cringed, feeling guilty in having neglected his son long enough for him to nearly get hurt and because his friend had just done what Lily had told Harry not to, messed with fire.**

**Baby Harry saw his mother take a deep breath and, bored with all the talk and no play, used it as an opportunity to break free of her grasp. **

**"_If_ you hadn't given him such a _stupid_ and **_ridiculous_** present, James Potter, you would not have had to deal with the consequences!" she replied in a low but lethal voice. **

**Baby Harry wasn't even bothered by his mother's voice, and focused his mind in reaching out for the Christmas decoration on the tree that was moving and dancing merrily. Sure, he still couldn't move properly, but that wasn't going to stop him from playing around with pretty and shinning things.**

**"No, don't eat that Harry. It's not very tasteful, are you hungry?" James asked, interrupting his argument with Lily to look after his son in everything except blood, retrieving the ornament from his small hands.**

**Harry swore that the Christmas decoration yelled _Cannibal_ before being placed back on the Christmas tree. **

**However baby Harry wasn't going to be detained so easily, for he was already picking another Christmas decoration, which was clearly yelling in panic, as it was shoved into a five month old baby's mouth. Smiling in amusement, James bent down, picked Harry up and took the decoration out of his mouth. **

**An obvious mistake because baby Harry cried out in dismay and began to struggle as soon as his new toy had been taken away from him. **

**The second James loosened his grip to place the decoration back on the tree where baby Harry wouldn't be able to reach, the five months old baby slipped through his arms and down to the floor. **

**Baby Harry, finding himself next to a tablecloth, began to pull it downwards, seeing that it shimmered and changed colours with every movement. Never let it be said that he wasn't flexible with his toys. **

**"Harry, no! Don't pull that! It'll fall on you, wait, don't eat that either! It's dirty! Oh, come here!" James said, picking Harry up who, apparently, was having a great time reaching out for everything around him and seeing James so distressed. **

**"Honestly Padfoot! Your son is nearly as bad as you! He can't sit still for a moment!" said a chuckling James, who made sure that Harry couldn't get away from his again. "You're an energetic kid aren't you? You love trying to drive me mad, don't you? Tell me…was it your mother who put you up to this?" he said to Harry, bouncing him up and down. **

**Harry just gurgled happily as James levitated him and made him fly over him a bit, all the while conscious of the reproving look Lily was sending him. **

**After some minutes James started to tired out as baby Harry's energy surpassed him own. Turning to the two very amused parents sitting next to him he said, "Hey, isn't this _your_ job? I'm only his Godfather you know, not a baby sitter."**

**"Oh, but you were doing such a _fine_ job Prongs, I'm sure little Harry is having a lot of fun playing with you." Sirius said smiling too nicely to James liking. **

**"Haha, very funny Padfoot. As much as I love your son, you know I would do anything for him, I am just too old to keep up with his endless energy. Merlin! If he is already like this at five months I don't even want to know what will happen when he begins to walk!"**

**Both parents laughed at their friends' distressed expression, especially because Harry had the most innocent expression then.**

**"Who's turn is it to watch him? I know it is not me so don't even think of it!" James added before they could speak.**

**"Seeing as how Harry is hungry I'll go get his food and bottle, it is nearly time for him to go to sleep anyway." Lily said, standing up and kissing baby Harry on the forehead again before leaving through another door that lead to the rooms above.**

**"Give him here Prongs; it's my turn to watch over him." Sirius said with a smile as he stoop up to get his son, who at once began to gurgle cheerfully in his father's arms. **

**"Lets go get some food in the kitchen kiddo?" **

**Harry smiled and giggled in response. **

**"I guess that leave you to clean up, Prongs old friend!" Sirius called out before he left the room, chuckling together with his son at the muttered complaints he could hear from his friend. **

**Entering the kitchen, he placed Harry on his chair while he turned to grab a fruit to eat. Turning back to baby Harry he saw that his son had grabbed his food bowl and was smearing its contents, or what still remained of it, all over the table, chair and his face. **

**The observing Harry half expected his father to get angry or exasperated, like he remembered the Dursleys being. It was a surprise to him then, when Sirius let out a bark like laugh, shaking his head in amusement, while walking back to his baby son.**

**"You know, watching you try and grab everything around the house and leaving a trail of food and debris behind you can be very exhausting, but I wouldn't change this for anything in the world. You and your mother are my precious emerald jewels and I love both of you very, very much." He swiftly cleaned baby Harry with a charm and gave him a mischievous smile, "It sure beats cleaning up anyway." **

**"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder when I only found a grumbling James in the living room." Lily said as she entered the kitchen with some foods and a bottle. **

**"Just in time too, I was going to have to battle with Harry over the food." **

**"I can see that, you would have lost too," she joked as she sat down, "come here, let me feed him." **

**Harry watched the tender scene that occurred between his parents and himself. It was as if he could feel the love around them, basking in its glow, and he wished he could remember the time when his life was so perfect and carefree. **

**Sirius smiled when they had finished and kissing baby Harry on the forehead, who was nodding off to sleep, turned to his wife and also gave her a loving kiss. **

**Looking back at his son he whispered tenderly, "Love you Harry" before baby Harry fell asleep, his small hand encircling his father's thumb firmly.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sirius watched as his son's eyes focused once again once the memory finished.

He smiled at him and offered a glass of water, which Harry drank gladly. A silence settled between them, but not an uncomfortable one. It was a silence that seemed to smooth all the fears and doubts that had been plaguing their minds and souls.

"I…I- don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Harry, I wanted you to see that memory, I want you to know how much we loved you then and how much I still love you now." He answered softly, "Could you see how much we loved you, how much we _still_ love you?"

Harry nodded, his throat dry, preventing him from speaking. His emotions were raging inside of him, and for once, he didn't care, he threw himself at his father and hugged him.

"I love you." Sirius heard Harry whisper to him and he smiled serenely, feeling warmth long forgotten sweep over him.

"I love you too…son. Very, very much."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Unbeknown to the two, a mind plotted that night. It planned something grand, something shocking, and something that would forever be remembered by all who live to see it happen.

A smile slowly crept its way to the person's face as he thought over his idea.

_Yes, his plan was going to work perfectly._

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**You know, I was really tempted to change the last memory but when I re-read it, it was so cute, that I was unable to. After all, I need to allow Sirius to have some happiness in his life, even if it is in memory form, right?**

**I have finally reached the point where I had left this story off last time, now no one except Heaven's Demons and I know what shall happen! You'll just have to wait and see how this story will turn out in the end! **

**And now, Heaven's Demon, who will not tell what shall happen (because she is EVIL EVIL EVILLY EVIL EVIL DOOOOOOM!) will show you the behind the scenes!**

**[ "****Whoa, that's really cute." Said Sirius, after reading the script. "And fluffy. I think I'll have a hyperglycaemia."**

**Heaven's Demon, who's usually locked up on the wardrobe, released herself and walked up to Sirius. "Oh, stop complaining. You'd end up even worse If I had written it!"**

**"Oh, really."**** He answered, raising an eyebrow. "How would you write this scene?"**

**Heaven's cleared her throat, then pulled the quill (which she stole from Rita Skeeter out of her hair and began.**

**SIRIUS: You probably have many questions.**

**HARRY: Yeah.**

**SIRIUS: Go.**

**HARRY: Mother?**

**SIRIUS: Love.**

**HARRY: James?**

**SIRIUS: Barchelor.**

**HARRY: Switch?**

**SIRIUS: Pulyjuice Potion.**

**Harry: Dursley's?**

**SIRIUS: Amnesia.**

**HARRY: Hate me?**

**SIRIUS: Love you!**

**HARRY AND SIRIUS: #Hug#**

**SIRIUS: Look.**

**#Shows Harry a memory about Baby-Harry's suicidal tendencies.#**

**HARRY: Daddy!**

**SIRIUS: Son!**

**HARRY: Love!**

**SIRIUS: Hug!**

**Hug: #Begins.#**

**MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: #Laughs at the distance#**

**"Oh, this turned out so nice!" Heaven's stated, looking extremely happy with her work. "I'm a freaking genius! I can publish this and become as rich as J. K. Rowling herself!"**

**"Oh, what the hell.**** Who let you out of your wardrobe anyway?" Sirius pressed a red button and in seconds a couple of body-guards came in and dragged a still gloating Heaven's out of the room. "Now I'm really depressed."**

**"Here, have some chocolate." Remus, appeared suddenly. "Oh, and Hell's sent me to ask if you have learned your lesson."**

**"Yes. I'mquitehappywithwhatIhavethankyouverymuch."**

**And he swallowed the chocolate much faster then a nutritionist would advice. The shootings were never so quick. **

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	11. Lost at Home

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**A/N: Just in case it is still not clear to everyone, this story has been re-written so I suggest you all start again from the Prologue in order not to get lost within the new story plot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**Lost at Home  
**------------------------------------------------

As sleep started to give way to wakefulness, Sirius languidly stretch on his bed, wanting to postpone the moment of when he would have to get up and face another day locked up inside his ancestral home.

_It's been days since I've slept so well… hmm… definitely don't want to get up…_

Slowly, thoughts of the previous day began to flow back into his conscious mind, the order meeting, the attack, his talk with Remus and finally his bonding with Harry.

He smiled at that, it had taken time and some effort but the end result was worth it. They had gone down to dinner together, discussing heatedly about Quidditch and any other none consequential topic they could get their minds on, much to the amusement of everyone else present. Remus had given him thumbs up as he entered the kitchen and he answered with his traditional lopsided smile.

_I'll have to remember to repay Moony some way, if it hadn't been him and his stubborn ways I'd probably still be moping around in a corner somewhere._

Remaining on his bed for as long as he could muster, he eventually decided to get up before they decided to send someone up to get him. Jumping out of his bed he began to ready himself for another day.

_And what a wonderful day it will be!_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Breakfast was the quietest affair of the day.

Most people were still too sleepy to make much noise or idle chatter, except the Weasley twins of course. However, it was to the shock of most people in the kitchen when a whistling and smiling Sirius Black entered greeting them with a joyous "Good morning!"

Remus tried to mask his snort by taking a sip of his hot coffee, but Sirius still saw his smug expression behind his cup to which he replied by giving him an even brighter smile. After a quick glance to see who was already at breakfast, most of the adults, the Weasley twins and Hermione, Sirius sat down in front of him.

"Morning Moony!"

"Morning Padfoot," he answered, not being able to repress the chuckle as he did so, adding the jibe at the end, "May I inquire as to what has placed you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well, tis such a beautiful morning, I couldn't help but be in a good mood!"

Remus wasn't the only one that laughed this time.

"Besides, I finally managed to have a good nights sleep," Sirius added with a wink at his audience.

"Here's your breakfast young man. Make sure you put all your dirty dishes in the sink this time!" Molly Weasley said with a mock glare as she placed her delicious breakfast in front of Sirius, whom immediately attacked it.

"Sure thin' Molly,"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Padfoot," He rebuked with a theatrical all suffering sign for the kids present.

Chatter resumed as normal then only interrupted by the clattering of cutlery and the chewing of food. Remus, who had already finished his breakfast, amused himself by watching his friend eat while trying to smile at the same time.

_He definitely looks much better, which is always good. Before he was depressed by being stuck in this dreadful place, haunted with his not-too-pleasant childhood memories and after his fight with Harry… I just hope things remain this way; they both deserve a little happiness._

"Moony. Hey, Moony!"

Remus snapped out of his thoughts, and frowning at Sirius, who was smiling ridiculously, said, "What is it Sirius?"

"I finished!" He pointed to his empty plate.

Lifting his hand to press lightly at his eyes, Remus tried not to laugh, "I don't know what I did to deserve this…" he muttered before continuing, "I can _see_ that Padfoot."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

But before he could ask what his friend was talking about he was being dragged out of the kitchen and to somewhere in the dark and damp Black household.

_I'm getting to old for this…_

Up a flight of stairs, past the bedrooms and into one of the upper living rooms, which still need cleaning.

"Padfoot…_please_ don't tell me you just dragged me away from breakfast to get a head start on your cleaning…"

Letting out his bark like laugh, he settled down on a dusty armchair, "Of course not! What do you take me for Moony? I just wanted to talk."

"Right…" waving his wand at an opposite armchair, he cleaned it of any dust and filth before sitting down. "I can see that things went well with Harry yesterday" he ventured with a pleased smile.

"Yes! They went perfectly!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping from his seat with glee. "Oh! Go on! Smile smugly all you like, so long as you don't say '_I told you so'_ it'll be fine."

"But I did tell you so." He teased, laughing at his friends reactions.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mr. I'm-Always-Right-And-Still-Have-To-Put-Up-With-This Lupin."

He laughed, "That's old Padfoot." His friend merely brushed the comment away, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Of course! I just…I just don't know where to start!" Sirius, it appeared, was unable to sit still in his agitated state, jumping and pacing and moving all about the room. "He had questions, obviously and he did get angry…but he also was so happy at being able to see them and us… and it was great! I just…it's impossible to put it into words, how it felt when we just stood there with each other and…and I have a son Moony!"

Remus couldn't help it, it chuckled at his friend.

_The last time he was like this was when Harry was born, and before that when he was talking to me about Lily_ he thought fondly.

"Did you show him your memories?"

"Dozens of them! I figured he would understand things better if he could see it for himself, then he wouldn't have any doubt about the truth of them…I showed him our last Christmas together too…"

This seemed to calm him down, and Sirius once again sat on the used armchair.

"The one before the attack?"

"Yeah…he wouldn't believe me when I told him that we loved him and wanted him very much. Probably all that rubbish those goose-stepping Muggle mongrels have been telling him throughout the years."

A surge of anger jolted through him, and suddenly he wished he had stayed with Sirius to deal with Harry's relatives. "…I see."

Sirius looked at him, "I have that fat lump of an Uncle of his a concussion at least, blasted him through his very front door. I hope he broke something when landing. I hope Lily's horse-like sister is traumatised for life too, ugly women. They can't possibly be related." Even while he joked his tone was serious, "We can always pay them a visit once this is all over and I can leave this blasted house…or, better yet, we can _sneak_ out!"

Hearing that at least they hadn't evaded punishment calmed him and the wolf within him enough to reply, "You have to have _seriously_ damaged your brain somewhere if you even _think_ that I'm going to allow you to risk your life again after all you have put me through these last few days."

"But Moony, it'll just be–"

"No. This reminds me, you owe me a drink."

"What?!"

"Two drinks actually."

"When did this happen?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

"Well, the first one you owe me because you invaded my house and helped yourself to my tea supply. The second one because of all the stress you've made me go through. I'll be lucky if I only lost ten years of my life after all this." He answered in his best teacher tone of voice, which, of course, only made Sirius laugh.

"Only ten? Why! I must be loosing my touch; I was able to make you lose thirty in the old days."

Before he could answer that however, the door to their room slowly opened and a black haired head peeked in.

"Sirius?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Having finally roused himself enough to get down to eat breakfast, Harry quietly left his room, making sure not to awaken the still sleeping Ron. However, just as he was about to head to the kitchen, he head a faint laugh.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to postpone his breakfast and investigate. As he neared the location of where the sound had come from the voice he heard became identifiable, together with another one.

_That's sounds like Sirius and Professor Lupin. What are they doing here? _

Standing just outside the door he heard his father's unmistakable bark like laugh.

_Yep, that definitely Sirius or… should I call him Dad now? _A glow of warmth seemed to spread through him at that _I like the sound of that…Dad._

Deciding to forgo knocking, he slowly opened the door in case one of them stood directly behind it and was just able to hear his father say, "I was able to make you lose thirty in the old days." When Professor Lupin spotted him.

Deciding it was better to announce himself, he called, "Sirius?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Harry! Come in, come in!" said a beaming Sirius, "I was just updating Moony here of what happened yesterday" he explained as he ushered his son in, closed the door and made him sit in the armchair he had vacated.

"Harry, how're you feeling this morning?" Remus asked kindly, knowing how his friend's excited-ness could overwhelm a person, especially in the morning.

"…I feel…great actually" Harry answered smiling.

"Moony here is one of the main reasons behind all that happened Harry," Sirius continued with his explanation, "If he hadn't knocked some sense into me I'd probably still be mobbing about in my room like an idiot" he finished with a slight grimace, causing both of the other occupants to laugh.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone and go see if Molly needs any help cleaning up. I'll ask someone to bring you breakfast as well Harry." Remus said as he got up and made to leave.

"What? No! Stay Moony, you also have a lot to catch up with Harry."

"Yeah Professor Lupin, I don't mind." Harry added, feeling slightly guilty at having interrupted their talk. "Besides, I bet there's loads you can tell me that Sirius didn't tell me yet."

Remus looked at both of them, noticing the similar pleasing expressions and sighed.

_Why do I have the feeling that I've just signed my death warrant with these two?_

"If only to ensure that someone tells you about all of his embarrassing moments."

"No fair Moony!"

"Yes fair, I still haven't forgotten that time when you and James kept teasing me over the whole baby food throw up nor the Prefect incident."

"But Moony–"

"Baby food throw up? Prefect?" Harry asked with curiosity.

Remus gave a positively Snape-like smirk then. "Didn't Padfoot tell you what happened to him when you decided to play with your baby food?"

"No, what happened?"

Sirius just groaned and tried to hide his head with a nearby cushion.

"Well, you see, Lily had just introduced a new flavour of baby food to you, one that you apparently didn't take that much liking to, and I was left baby sitting…the details are irrelevant, but your _father_ and _godfather_ kept teasing me about it for _weeks_, making goat noises behind my back and mimicking horns on my head…"

"What flavour what it?"

"Strawberry and banana, but made with goats milk instead of cows milk." Came Sirius' muffled voice.

"Yes, well, since they decided they liked the incident so much I showed them exactly how it felt like to be dressed as a female goat with an apron filled with dancing strawberries. Only their costume lasted longer." Remus finished with a satisfied smug.

Harry tried to suppress a laugh at that mental image.

"Go on, laugh all you want," said a sullen Sirius, "Merlin knows that Lily had her fair share of it when she saw us."

His put out expression only made Harry laugh harder and Remus chuckle.

"What about the Prefect incident then?" Harry asked once he had regained his breath.

"Ah, that was less amusing," Remus explained with a small smile, "As you know, Prefects are chosen every fifth year, which reminds me, your Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon. Anyhow, I was chosen prefect for our year–"

"You were Prefect Professor Lupin?"

"Mr. Always-Prefect-Prefect-Moony." Sirius teased, emerging from behind his safety cushion. "The only one among us who Dumbledore thought would have enough power to control James and I. Of course neither of us made Prefect, as we spent too much time in detention and Wormtail…" he made a soft growling noise, "lets just say he was too pathetic for it."

"I need not point out that I failed dismally in my aim to try and control those two maniacs." Remus finished explaining, "and to top it all I had to endure them teasing me about it. They didn't stop even _after_ I'd given them a detention!"

"In fact, that only made it worse" said a snickering Sirius.

Harry simply looked from one man to the other, noticing the easy friendship they had between them and pleased at being told all these interesting stories. It was just then that he noticed a tapestry behind both men, a very big and extremely old looking tapestry. The large words at the top telling him reading: **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black "Toujours Pur"**

"Sirius, is that your family tree?"

"Huh?" Turning around, he spotted what Harry was pointing at and scowled, "I thought we had gotten rid of this rubbish already."

Standing up Harry made his way there and proceeded to scan the tree closely, both Remus and a reluctant Sirius followed him.

"This is huge! Your family dates back to the Middle Ages?"

"Well, that's what the tapestry says. Mother, on the other hand, stated that our lineage can be dated back to the Founders time, before this thing was created." Said Sirius in a bitter tone of voice, earning a reproving glance from Remus.

"You're not on here." Harry pointed out, seemingly not to have noticed his father's sudden dark mood.

"I used to be there," he answered, pointing to one of the small charred holes in the tapestry. "Dear old mum blasted me off after I ran away from home. I'm sure you'll end up hearing the story sooner or later from Kreacher, he's quite fond of it."

"Sirius–" Remus began, his voice holding a warning tone, but he was interrupted by Harry before he could continue.

"You ran away from home?"

"Yes, when I was about sixteen," he said with a shrug, "I'd had enough of them."

"Where did you go?"

"James' place, his parents were really good about it all and sort of adopted me as a second son. I stayed there until I was seventeen, when I got a place of my own with the money my Uncle Alphard had left me." Peering closely at the tapestry he commented, "I see he's been wiped off too, that's probably why. Anyway, after that I looked after myself even though I kept crashing at my friend's house for dinner every now and again."

Something in his tone of voice seemed to break through to Harry, who seemed hesitant to make his next question.

"It's okay Harry, you can ask. These are just not very fond memories of mine." Sirius explained with a strained smile.

"Why…why did you…?"

"Leave?" Sirius finished for him, trying to contain the slight anger and resentment in his voice by running a hand through his long hair. "Because I had enough, I hated every single one of them. My _parents_, with their pure-blooded mania, convinced that to be a Black was a blessing from Merlin himself and that made you practically royal…my idiot brother, soft enough to believe in their drivel…that's him."

Sirius poked a finger at the very bottom of the tree, next to his charred mark, where the name Regulus Black stood together with a date of death next to his date of birth.

"He was younger than me…and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But…he died."

"Yeah…stupid idiot…"

Remus, feeling as if this talk had gone on long enough, made a slight noise, attracting both their attention. "I think that's quite enough of family history for now. Besides, it doesn't contain any funny and embarrassing stories about your father, does it?"

Harry simply nodded while Sirius game him a thin smile, mouthing a silent 'thank you'.

_Sure thing Padfoot, after all I know these are not pleasant things to remember_ he thought. He was one of the few people who knew how much Regulus' death had affected him, not matter how much he ranted and raved against his brother's decisions.

"Anyway Harry, you, Lily and the Marauders were all the family I needed." Sirius added with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks…I –d" Harry paused in thought, "Can I ask you another question?"

A glance passed between the two remaining Marauders before Sirius answered, "Sure thing son."

Hearing his father call him his son so easily seemed to give Harry some strength and he finally asked, "Can…can I call you Dad?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Of course I can't I was stupid I–"

"No, no! Harry, _son_ of course you can" Sirius interrupted, embracing his son in a warm hug. "Of course you can, I'd love if you would. Just…unfortunately you can't call me that in front of anyone else…"

"It's okay, I don't mind…Dad."

Two beaming smiles made their way into their faces at that word, and they simply hugged each other with renewed appeal.

_They are so ridiculously endearing sometimes it **almost** makes all the trouble worth it. A pity I don't have a camera here, this would make excellent blackmail material…a cute and cuddly Sirius Black!_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

By the time the three of them emerged from the room it was nearing lunch time and a very riled up Hermione was looking for him.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you _been_? We've been looking all over for you! There is cleaning to be done, Mrs. Weasley asked us to clean one of the drawing rooms which is infested with doxies, Ron and I have been up to it all morning and _someone_ was supposed to be helping us. Here come along I- er…hello Mr. Black, Professor Lupin." Hermione said, a bit flustered at only then having noticed the two men.

"Hello Hermione. Please excuse Harry; we've been keeping him with us all morning." Remus explained kindly while Sirius tried not to laugh outright at his son's best friend.

"Ah…sure thing Professor, if you've been talking then it's no problem. Let's go Harry, Ron is waiting for us." And before he could so much as utter a word, Hermione had dragged him away. However, he was still able to hear Lupin say, "Don't you dare laugh Padfoot, she'll hear you!" and the following laughter that caused.

Opening a door, Hermione pushed him inside before entering herself.

"Hey mate! I see Hermione found you."

"Hi Ron, sorry to have disappeared this morning…"

"It's okay, next time just tell me before hand so that I can join you" Ron whispered conspiratorially, "Hermione's been working me like mad."

"I heard that Ronald!"

Ron just turned to her with a sheepish look on his face, but Hermione merely glared at him before turning back to Harry.

"Spill"

"What?"

"Spill! You haven't told us what happened yesterday and now I find out you've spent all morning with Sirius and Professor Lupin."

"Ah" Harry said with a smile, "Everything is fine, yesterday was…was incredible, I learned so much and Dad even showed me some of his memories of that time."

"That's great mate!" exclaimed Ron while Hermione gave a satisfied smile.

"Did he answer all your questions? About James and your mother and –?"

"Yeah, he did. James knew about them before hand and he helped my parents out when they got into a bit of a tight spot by polyjuiceing into Dad and allowing Dad to pretend to be him. Mum and James really disliked each other, they argued a lot so much it was funny to watch and she was really pleased when she found out she was going to have me." Harry said all this very fast, his excitement nearly palpable, "and apparently I was a very energetic and troublesome baby."

Ron and Hermione simply laughed at that.

"Nothing new there mate; with all the trouble you always end up in I can just imagine you going around as a baby, grabbing and breaking everything in sight."

"I bet that Harry was a very cute baby."

"I'm not cute!"

Whatever Hermione was going to say was drowned out by the loud "Children! Lunch is ready!" that Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Ron said.

"You're starving? I didn't even have breakfast today!" Harry complained as they quickly made their way downstairs, leaving Hermione behind who simply muttered "Boys!" before following them.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Lunch was a bustling affair as Mrs. Weasley rushed back and forth to ensure that everyone had their meal. Talking was heard everywhere, and although Harry wanted to join his father and honorary Godfather he knew it would look strange to leave his own friends alone.

Halfway through lunch Ron left to go to his room, quickly mumbling something about dirty clothes and Kreacher, causing both Harry and Hermione to laugh in amusement for they had brought their own clothes down the day before when Mrs. Weasley had asked for them. Soon after the twins also left and Harry knew by the way they were quietly murmuring that they were discussing another one of their projects.

Tonks, as she went to place her dishes in the kitchen sink, managed to bump into another chair and knock down all the dirty pans and dishes that were stacked next to it.

"Tonks!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean –" but as she moved to help Mrs. Weasley she tripped and ran into Molly, who fell together with her to the floor, causing laugher to ring all around the kitchen at her flustered expression.

"Tonks, I think it is better if you just stay still and let Molly clean everything up." Sirius said after letting out another of his trademark bark-like laugh, causing Tonks to flush in embarrassment and her hair to go bright red.

Meanwhile Ginny was helping her mother off the floor and Remus had stacked all the dirty dishes again on the sink. Soon after that everyone was leaving the kitchen, small chuckles and smiles could be heard and seen as each one went about their own business. As Harry left the room he saw his father give him a wink before turning back to talk with Lupin and Tonks.

_And now… back to more cleaning_

Hermione was quick to drag him back to the drawing room, expecting to find Ron already there, however as he had expected the room was empty save for the doxie infestation.

"I should have known that he wouldn't be here cleaning all by himself!" Hermione muttered as she took out her wand and set about summoning masks to protect them from the doxie spray.

"I'm going to go call him."

"Harry…if you are not back in 5 minutes I'll hex you both so bad you won't be able to play Quidditch this year" he heard Hermione say in a sweet voice. Shivering at the thought he quickly ran back to his room to find his friend.

"Hey Ron…" opening the door he found the room empty. Looking around he noticed that his friend had been there for his pile of dirty clothes was gone, but there was no other sign of him. "Strange, where the hell did he go? If he is hiding as payback for this morning I'm going to hex him"

Quickly leaving the room he ran back to the drawing room to tell Hermione that he couldn't find Ron, planning to head for the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley and ask if she has seen him.

Arriving in the drawing room he found his friend away at work spraying at the doxies with enthusiasm, "Hermione?"

"What Harry?" she said, dodging and spraying a rather angry looking doxie.

"I can't find Ron, he isn't in our room so I'm just going to go downstairs and ask Mrs. Weasley if she's seen him okay?"

"Oh, for the love of— I'll go with you. I'm not going to keep on battling these doxies all by myself while you two skive off work again." Hermione grumbled, taking off her mask and placing the doxie spray on a nearby table. "Let's go."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

They asked Mrs. Weasley but she hadn't seen her son, although she did advise them to look for him in the temporary laid out laundry room. Both teenagers went there only to find it empty save for a slightly mad house elf. Frustration beginning to grow within both of them they looked in all the rooms they could think of, the living room, the twins bedroom, the girls bedroom, the adults bedroom, the other cleaning rooms, and the sitting room to no avail. They couldn't find Ronald Weasley anywhere.

"Oh! This is getting ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed after they finished their small search, sitting down in a chair in a huff. "I know he is tired to cleaning but this is absolutely unacceptable, disappearing off like that."

"Maybe he's talking with one of the adults" Harry offered, slightly annoyed at his friend but feeling to elevated and pleased with recent events to be truly pissed off.

"Maybe… perhaps we ought to ask them then."

"Right, but first I need a drink of water."

"Me too, we can also see if there's someone in the kitchen."

But Harry and Hermione found the kitchen blissfully empty. Having their drink they decided to ask the twins if they had seen their brother, however upon hearing some rather disturbing noises from their designated work room they presumed it better to ask someone else.

Ginny hadn't seen her brother since lunch, but did volunteer to tell him they were looking for him if she saw him. When they did venture to ask Mrs. Weasley again she seemed surprised and a little bit worried by it.

"You mean you haven't found him yet?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, we've looked everywhere we could," Harry explained but quickly added when he noticed her worried expression, "Hermione simply thinks he's hiding in order not to have to do more cleaning."

"Dear me, we just in case it wouldn't harm to have more help searching for him."

"Someone's gone missing?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Turning around Harry saw a smiling Sirius leaning against the door.

"We can't seem to find Ron anywhere" Hermione explained.

"Ron's missing?" A puzzled look formed on his face, "well, better make sure he didn't encounter any nasty little surprise around the house. I'll go tell Moony and then we can all search for him."

Ten minutes later nearly everyone was rounding the house looking for the missing Ron, and as more progress was made the tense feeling within each of them grew, together with the worry, each of them thinking the same thing.

_Where the hell are you Ron?_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The search continued to no avail.

Trepidation was beginning to settle within him, growing ever stronger as the feeling that Ronald Weasley was not to be found inside Grimmauld Place intensified.

_Where could that boy have placed himself? Could he have been…but no, why would Voldemort be after Ron? If he had the chance to break into Grimmauld why not take Harry? _

A sudden burst of gratitude that his son was still safe inside the house surged within him, at once making him feel relieved and slightly guilty, after all Ronald Weasley was still missing.

_The boy couldn't just have vanished into thin air… he must be **somewhere**… somewhere **not** in Grimmauld Place._

A sudden sob interrupted his thoughts and he entered a room to find a distressed Molly Weasley being comforted by her daughter and Remus.

"W-what if he-he's dead?! Or captured? Or…or"

"Mum, don't worry. I bet Ron just got himself locked in somewhere, clumsy brat that he is." Ginny said softly, earning a reprimand from her mother.

"Moony…" He whispered, catching his friends attention, "I…I think it is best if we call an Order meeting."

"You mean…?"

"I don't think Ronald Weasley is in Grimmauld Place anymore."

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**As I'm sure all of you have noticed, I took a bit of the dialogue and explanation of Sirius' family from the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (chapter five 'The Order of the Phoenix' and six 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' respectively). I figured that since this is what expect would have happened had Sirius remembered that he was Harry's father; some parts of the summer would remain the same while others changed, so why not borrow some of the explanations? **

**Now, I hope everyone if enjoying themselves with the new chapter. It was a rather boring chapter, but it was also a necessary one. Things are going to get interesting from here on! As usual, I am having trouble keeping my chapters up to their usual length which means that I have to keep breaking them in two! Well, at least that gives you readers more to read…**

**Now, on with 'Behind the scenes', with the Noble and Most Ancient Heaven's Demon.**** #strikes a pose#**

**[ "****I finished!" He pointed to his empty plate. **

**Lifting his hand to press lightly at his eyes, Remus tried not to laugh, "I don't know what I did to deserve this…" he muttered before continuing, "I can _see_ that Padfoot." **

**"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" **

**But before he could ask what his friend was talking about he was being dragged out of the kitchen and to somewhere in the dark and damp Black household, rather impressed that his friend hasn't got the script wrong yet. That's when he was dragged to the garden, instead then upstairs.**

**_Well. I was beginning to feel disappointed_.**

**Sirius stopped and turned to his friend, breathless. "Throw a ball and I'll go get it!"**

**"_What_?"**

**"Remember? Like we use to do at Hogwarts to gain the attention of that pretty girl which you fancied? What was her name again? Oh, whatever. Soon the whole female dormitory was patting me on the head!" If Sirius had a tail now, it would be swinging like mad.**

**"Yes, I remember, but Sirius—"**

**"Ball!**** Ball!"**

**"How old are you again?"**

**"Five and thirty.**** Now, don't make me use the puppy eyes!" **

**"No, please, not the puppy eyes!" But it was too late. Sirius had already turned into the black dog, and his eyes grew wide and shiny. It was simply irresistible, but Remus had on his behalf twenty year of experience. "What did they put in your coffee, for heaven's sake?" **

**"Okay. CUT!" Hell's Angel voice rose, and she sighed. "I _told_ you not to give him chocolate, Remus. Oh, what the hell. Sirius, turn back into human and—awwwwww!"**

**_It never fails_, thought Remus, rolling his eyes as Dog!Sirius drove his sight to the authoress, whose heart was melting. **

**"Quick! Someone go fetch a ball! _Now_!" **

**Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	12. A Bit of a Paradox

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**A Bit of a Paradox  
**------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Sirius could always count on it was on Moony being responsible. He soon sent messages to Dumbledore and various Order members, while managing to take a still slightly hysterical Molly Weasley to the kitchen for some tea and ordering Ginny to her room. Allowing him enough time to think and ponder their new circumstance.

_To think that things were beginning to look up…I am a fool to hope that it would have remained that way. But no time for that, if Voldie Warts is behind this then he certainly would have left a message, and of course it would not be in an obvious place…_

Leaning against the wall in thought he realised that he didn't know enough of how and when Ron had gone missing. Sine the previous message had been left at the place of the attack logic would follow that this message would also be in the last place the boy as at.

_That is if he isn't simply locking inside a closet somewhere as he sister said._

Knowing that it would take at least 15 minutes before members started arriving he swiftly made his way to his son's room intending to ask a few questions.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

He knocked on the door before entering, and although he had expected the kids to gather together, he hadn't expected the room to be that crowded; Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all sitting about the room, looking at him intently.

"Have you found him?"

"Is he all right?"

"Is it true that a meeting has been called?"

"Are we allowed to join?"

"Yeah! It's our brother that has gone missing!"

The questions bombarded him as soon as he stepped into the room. A quick wave of his wand silenced all of them, much to the twins annoyance.

"Okay, I'm only one wizard, with two ears and one mouth. I'll be of no use to anyone if you drive me insane with your questions." He said with some humour, "Now, to answer your questions: No, Ronald hasn't been found. Yes, an Order meeting had been called. No, you are not allowed to join as you are not of age yet, and you two would need permission from your mother which I'm quite sure she isn't about to give you."

All the teenagers present scowled at him. Sirius merely smirked in response.

"I have some questions that need answering, but I'm not about to release you from the silencing spell only to have more questions thrown at me, This is serious and no joking matter, the answers to my questions may aid a lot in helping to find your bother, am I clear?"

All heads nodded and he released the spell.

"Great, now, who was the last person to see Ron?"

"We all saw him last at lunch when he remembered that he still hadn't handed in his dirty clothes and left early to do so." Hermione answered.

"Hmm… and no one saw him after that?"

He received a negative answer.

"What about his dirty clothes? Are they still in his room?"

"No, they are in the laundry. We saw them there on top of the basket when we were still looking for him." Harry answered this time.

Frowning in thought he slowly asked his next question, "Has Ron been acting normally for the past few days?"

Confused looks answered him, but before he could explain realisation dawned on Hermione's face.

"Ah! You mean you think he might have been under a spell of some sort?" she asked to which he simply nodded, not wanting to cause them to worry in vain.

"Hmm… no, from what I noticed he had been acting perfectly normal." She continued, turning to the others for more information.

"Nothing strange."

"Perfectly normal"

"Ickle Ronikins has been the same as always" were the answers given.

"I see…" running a hand through his hair, Sirius stood up from his leaning position and turned to leave, "Thanks for your information."

"Wait! Do you mean that we are going to have to sit here and wait for information on what's happening?" One of the twins asked, his anger clearly seen.

Shrugging he answered, "It is not up to me to inform you of any progress we make. You'll have to take that up with your mother."

"But he's our brother!" Ginny yelled.

"I know, but right now there is nothing you can do except wait." With that said he quickly left the room, a sudden thought occurring to him.

_Harry said that they found his dirty cloths in the laundry basket, but if someone was going to kidnap him why wait until he had placed his clothes on the basket? It is not as if they cared about leaving a mess…_

Suspicion growing within him, Sirius quickly made his way to the laundry, a part of his brain worrying over the defiant looks that the kids had sent him when he told them that there was nothing they could do.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus just looked as people began to pour into the cramped meeting room and made for the seat available.

_Molly is still in hysterics, I just hope that Arthur will be able to calm her down._

He hoped that Albus would be able to come even though he probably had others things to deal with because he didn't feel like briefing all these members, some who didn't look overly pleased at being called on such short notice. To his great relief, soon after that thought, Albus Dumbledore soon arrived and made his way towards him.

"Remus"

"Albus" he answered the greeting.

"I hear young Ronald has gone missing"

"I'm afraid so Albus, all of us have searched to no avail and Sirius seems to have the feeling that he isn't to be found within the house." He explained, suddenly feeling slightly foolish for having called a meeting over the disappearance of a boy. The feeling soon vanished at the grave look that Albus sent him.

"I see… them I'm afraid that young Ronald is indeed missing from Grimmauld Place."

Remus watched as Albus, looking as old as his 156 years of age called the meeting to Order and began to explain the sketchy details of what happened. He quietly sat down in a nearby available chair and looked around, noticing that Sirius was no where to be found among the small crowd.

_Where the hell is he? _

"Are you certain that the boy isn't simply hiding somewhere in the house?" Mad Eye Moody barked out.

"I'm quite sure Alastor, however a simple spell would confirm the fact." Albus answered, and waving his wand in fluid gestures he waited. A few seconds later a red cloud formed in front of him. "As you can see Alastor, young Ronald is not to be found within this house."

His answer seemed to cause a new bought of tears to burst from Molly's eyes. Arthur did his best to comfort her but he also looked grave, as did his son beside him.

"What can we do to find him Albus?" asked Arthur

"How can we be certain that the boy didn't simply run off?" shouted another Order member.

"Why would he be running of for?" Molly all but shouted, her tears temporarily forgotten "He knows that dangers and my son isn't stupid!"

"All I was saying is that he might not be in danger, the wards around here wouldn't have allowed for a breach in security."

Remus winced, sensing that an explosion of temper was about to happen by Molly's enraged face, but before chaos could break out a voice interrupted.

"Ronald Weasley had been kidnapped"

All members turned around and found themselves looking at none other than Sirius Black.

"W-w-what do you mean, kidnapped?" Asked a faint Molly Weasley.

"He didn't simply disappear out of his own accord, he was taken away." Sirius explained, on his face a forlorn expression.

Remus watched his friend intently, trying to discover how he knew, he saw from the corner of his eye Albus Dumbledore doing the same thing.

"Are you sure Sirius?"

"Yes. They left another message." Lifting his hand up, he showed them a torn piece of parchment, the image engraved there causing many to gasp and Molly to shriek before falling in a dead faint.

The Dark Mark stood there for all to see.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

It was a long time before any of them left the meeting room. The Order went over what they already knew, each coming up with a different interpretation of what Ron's kidnapping entailed, and finally moving on to discuss a tentative rescue plan.

_I know this is necessary, but the way this is going it'll be Christmas before we **do** something!_

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do?" screeched Molly Weasley, "My son has just been kidnapped by You-Know-Who!"

"Do you know the location of the Dark Lord's hideout? Do you have any idea how many Death Eaters might be there in defense? For all we know this may all be a trap to lure us there!" countered Mad Eye Moody. "We have to proceed with caution!"

"Caution? **Caution!** My son might already be _dead_ and you are talking about **_caution_**!"

"More people than just your son might die if we don't plan carefully."

Looking over at Molly's red face he felt that he understood at least some of her panic and desperation, if it were Harry who had been missing…

_I don't think I would even bother with an Order meeting; I would be out there looking for him in a second! This reminds me…they'll want an explanation as soon as we leave the meeting room and I'm quite sure that Molly won't even consider telling them anything…_

Apparently Albus, noticing that tension was mounting high had decided to end the meeting for many people were already leaving. Sirius didn't even know if he had issued any orders before call it to an end, so lost was he in his thoughts.

_I'll just have to ask Moony_.

Getting up, he made his way towards to doorway, noticing that Albus was talking to the Weasley's, probably trying to reassure them in any way possible.

A hand grabbed his arm as soon as he stepped out of the meeting room, "We need to talk."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Being dragged away to a corner by his best friend as soon as he had left the meeting was not what he had planned on doing, in fact, he had planned on getting himself something to drink before retiring to his room and think over what happened.

"I think you should tell Albus."

"What?"

"You should tell him Padfoot, about the previous message and what _he_ told you at Hogwarts."

Taken aback by what his friend was suggesting, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to speak, "Are you out of your mind? Didn't you see the suspicious looks some of the members sent me when I told them how I found the message? I bet some of them were thinking that I had some part to play in it all, telling them what happened would only serve as further proof!"

"Then just tell Albus!"

"I'm not going to tell Albus anything!" he hissed out "Not only would that make him forbid me from even offering the little help I have" he couldn't contain the bitterness in his voice as he remembered the Albus orders about his confinement, "it will not change our situation. Voldemort managed to breech our wards and take one of Harry's close friends! How long before he takes him? How long before he attacks again?"

He saw that Remus was about to speak again, no doubt going to counter each of his points, but he didn't give him the opportunity to speak, continuing in his rant, "Telling Albus would mean a very long conversation Remus, it would mean explaining _everything_, and right now we don't have that time to waste. I'm not even feeling particularly friendly towards Albus at the moment." Seeing the reproving glance his friend was sending him he added, "Look, we know that the chances of Voldemort killing Ron as slim. Keep him captive? Yes. Torture him? Probably, but not kill him, at least not yet, so we have to focus on finding him while there is still time. After…after we have him back and things calm down a bit I'll think about telling Albus, okay?"

Looking his friend over, he noticed that his last phrase had won him over, for he relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Very well Padfoot, but after you are going to tell Albus." Remus said sending a determined glance at him.

"You're no fun Moony. You didn't even give me an option." He mock whined, trying to take their minds out of their current problem, even if for a while.

"I gave you the option to tell him now. You chose to tell him later, therefore you are going to tell him later."

"Yeah, yeah, come; better see what's going on in the kitchen before we have yet another uproar."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that, now would you Padfoot?" was the sarcastic reply, to which he only smirked in response.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

The kitchen, it seemed, was not suffering an uproar as Sirius has expected but was rather bustling with people and voices. The children had evidently been waiting for the meeting to finish and were now trying to grill all the remaining Order members for information, to no great success much to their chagrin.

Molly appeared to be trying to distract herself by cooking them all an afternoon snack, which all of those present were eating, while most of the adults who were not surrounded by children kept discussing ideas over what they thought ought to be done. Remus and Sirius attempted to sit down without drawing too much attention to them with relative success since most of the children were busy with their interrogation. Molly, however, was quick to notice them and seemed to interpret their arrival as time to dismiss the kids and continue with an unofficial Order meeting.

"Alright, children I think you ought to return to your chores for the day." She announced above all the chatter, followed by various sounds of protest. "None of that now, we adults still have a lot to discuss and we can't afford to have you here."

"But we have a right to know what is being done about Ron!" said George.

"You are too young and are not part of the Order. Now, off you go!"

Sirius, noticing the mutinous glares being given by the children, decided to intervene, "I think they have a right to know what is going on, Molly. After all it is their brother that's involved."

Molly turned to him, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, "They are not staying!" she all but yelled.

"Fine then, but Harry can stay."

"Hang on!" interrupted Fred, an indignant expression on his face "why does Harry get to stay? He's not even of age yet!"

"It's not my fault you can't stay, that's your parent's decision." Sirius explained evenly, ignoring his son's delighted cheer, "Harry, on the other hand–"

"It's not up to you to decide what Harry does or does not do!" Molly interrupted sharply, her face taking on a dangerous look, "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said at the end of the meeting, I suppose?"

Knowing that he wasn't paying attention at the end of the meeting, but also harbouring a slight idea of what she was talking about, asked with barely restrained patience, "Which bit?"

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know!_"

"Than its all well and good that I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_, isn't it, Molly?" He stated back, deliberately using the same words against her. A quick glance showed him that Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny were all watching avidly their argument and that Remus was staring fixedly at him.

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and–"

"And he's dealt with as much as most of those who do belong to the Order, if not more than some!" Sirius interrupted, shooting her a sharp glance at the end of his phrase, his temper wearing thin.

_How dare she try and tell me how to raise **my** son!_

"I'm not denying what he's done!" Molly said, her voice rising to a shrill pitch, "But he's still a –"

"Harry is not a child!" Sirius interrupted impatiently, striving to control his actions lest he go for his wand, it would not set a proper example for most of those present.

"But he's not an adult either!" she shouted, "He's not _James,_ Sirius!"

Taken aback by what she said, but using every ounce of his thrice damned pureblood education not to show it, he merely stated, coldly, "I'm perfectly conscious on whom he is, thanks, Molly."

_The **nerve**…! What in Merlin's name prompted her to say that! Of course he is not James! That bi—_

"I'm not sure you are! With the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"The way I see it Harry is just as good as a friend as James was." He answered calmly, his words perfectly controlled and in even tones. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus flinch.

"But he is _not_ his father! No matter how much he may _look_ like him! He is still in school and is barely fifteen years old and the adults _responsible_ for him should do best not to forget it!"

He felt his already clenched hands tighten even further and his teeth grind themselves as he held back on his urge to curse Molly Weasley until she couldn't talk anymore.

"Are you insinuating that I am an irresponsible _god_father?" He was glad for his slow tone of voice, which prevented him from making a very dangerous slip should he have allowed his temper to get the better of him. As it was, however, he could feel it seething just underneath his skin.

"I'm just saying that you've been know to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay indoors and –"

"That's enough Molly."

All eyes turned to look at Remus whose sharp voice had interrupted Molly's argument, "Protest as you like, Molly, but the fact remains that it would be far better for them to learn a bit of information from us and to have them running off trying to help and getting themselves into trouble, as is probable. Albus knows that in such as situation it would be folly not to tell them everything."

Seeing that she was about to protest, he further added, "I think that Harry ought to have a say in this since he is old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what is being done to help Ron." Harry answered promptly.

"Well" Molly said eventually, breathing deeply and looking around at the other occupants of the table in search for support which did not come, "Well… since I can see that I'm going to be overruled, let me just say this, Dumbledore must had had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who's got Harry's best interests at heart –"

"He's not _your_ son" Sirius snapped, the only thing preventing him from doing anything else was Remus's hand on his arm which tightened in warning.

"He's as good as!" she replied fiercely, "Who else has he got?"

"He's got _me_!" _His **father** you harebrained nimrod!_ "Furthermore his guardianship also belongs to _me_!"

"Yes" Molly replied, her lip curling and a cruel glint entering her eye, "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

_I'm going to **kill** her!_

Abruptly rising from his chair, sending it slamming onto the floor, he was about to tell Molly Weasley exactly what he thought of that comment when Remus beat him to it.

"You are not the only person here who cares for Harry, Molly, and it would do you good to remember that. Sirius has just as much right as you do, if not more, over Harry and his well being." He said sharply, his voice unnaturally cold. "Sirius, sit _down_."

"No Remus, I'm not staying." His glare was practically murderous, although his voice was strangely controlled, "I cannot account for my actions if I do so."

Remus sighed, "Aren't you going to tell Harry what's going on?"

Turning to look at his son, his temper receded slightly, "I will, give me just a couple of minutes. You people can set about deciding who can stay and who can't while I'm gone."

With that said he quickly left the room, and Remus, giving everyone there one last glance, soon followed after him.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus found Sirius in the nearest room, smashing everything he could reach into smithereens, cursing and gesturing wildly.

"Sirius –"

"Not _now_ Moony!" he said as he threw another vase against the wall, hearing it break with satisfaction.

Sighing yet again, he settled down behind Sirius' range of shot and massaged his temples with his hand.

_Ron's disappearance must have really gotten to Molly, saying all those things…some of them was positively nasty of her. Actually, it is a miracle that Padfoot manages to restrain himself long enough to come here! _

A few more curses and broken china latter, Sirius had calmed down enough to turn to him, "what is it?"

"Are you safe to talk to now?"

"Maybe, I won't make any promises."

"I just wanted to remind you that Molly is probably not thinking reasonably right now, with Ron gone."

"Sure, fine! Whatever! She's just lucky I didn't hex her in front of everyone for what she said! The _nerve_ of that woman! Calling me an irresponsible father! Practically _blaming_ me for getting landed into Azkaban! She–" Sirius began pacing as his rant progressed.

"I know Padfoot, I was there remember?"

Deflating and plopping himself down onto the couch, Sirius simply said, "I think I'm going back there and **hex** her."

"No you are not," He said seriously, before adding with a playful smirk, "at least not in front of the children"

Sirius laughed, "Deal!" standing up, his anger apparently gone he continued, "Well, lets go back then."

Standing up and following his friend, he knew that even know he appeared calmer Sirius had only vented half his anger and that the rest would remain until he managed to get some semblance of a payback.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Once returning to the kitchen they both noticed that the only person not present was Ginny, evidently the twins, Ron and Hermione had managed to convince the remaining adults to remain there and listen to what Sirius was going to say.

Sitting down without looking at Molly, Sirius turned to his son and said, "Before I tell you and your friends anything, I need you all to promise me that you won't be going off to try and help your friend. No matter what grand ideas or thoughts you conceive, you are _not to leave this house_, am I clear? You'd only be causing more trouble for us and endangering yourself." Looking at each child present sternly, he then added, "If you have any proposal on what can be done to help bring them to us and we shall see what can de done about it. Now, do I have your word?"

They all shared a look between themselves before saying variations of: "I promise", "We won't do anything," and "You have my word."

"Good, now that that's out of the way what I can tell you are these: Ron is not at Grimmauld Place anymore and we have evidence that suggests that he was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Hermione repeated in a small voice

"But… how?" Harry asked

"We still do not know that, although a quick scan showed us that the wards have not been breached. However, even though he was kidnapped, we also think that his life is in no immediate danger as it would serve his kidnappers no purpose in killing him off so soon." Remus said, picking on where Sirius had left off.

"Who kidnapped him?" his son asked again, after a moment of silence.

He and Remus exchanged quick glances to determine if he should answer that question, but in the end he figured that they would probably reach that conclusion with or without his help.

"We think Death Eaters took him."

More than one face paled as he said that.

"What? But what would Voldemort want with Ron? Why would he take him if –"

"That's enough! All of you, back to your rooms and chores! Say any more and you might as well induct them all into the Order!" Molly interrupted, her face pale and her hands trembling.

"I wouldn't mind! I want to help!" Harry quickly stated, looking at his father.

Sirius shook his head at that, "Not this time, kiddo. The Order is only composed of overage wizards who have left school" he added seeing the twins opening their mouths to argue.

"You must understand Harry, that there are dangers involved in this of which you can have no idea, any of you. Now, I agree with Molly and think we've said enough to satisfy your curiosity, off you go" Remus said, motioning them away with a wave of his hand.

The children, recognizing defeat stood up and followed Molly Weasley out of the kitchen and back to their rooms.

**OOOooo****§****oooOOO**

He was moping around, he knew, but he couldn't help it!

_Honestly, what do they think I'm supposed to do when my best friend's gone missing? Throw a party?_

Throwing the item he was cleaning away he sat down on his bed, going over all that they had been told and trying to think of something, _anything,_ that might help them in finding Ron.

He was so distracted that he barely heard the door to his room open and someone enter. He did feel, however, the arms that enveloped him in a warm and comforting hug.

"Dad –" he began but found that his throat was clogged up with emotion, preventing him from continuing.

"Shh, son…" His father's soothing voice washed over him and he felt him rub small circles on his back, helping him relax, "I know you are worried but you have to trust us, we are doing _**everything**_ we can to save Ron."

"I know! I **know** that but… what if it's too late? What is he is already dead? Dad… Ron was the first friend I ever had… he can't— I can't…" but the tears that he had been repressing all this time were finally escaping and sobs started to wreck his body.

"Oh Harry…" He felt his Dad hug him tighter and shift their positions so that he was practically sitting in his father's lap with his arms around him. Were this any other occasion he would probably be embarrassed at his position, for he was not a child, but right then, Harry felt that he couldn't care less. He was afraid and worried and he never had someone comfort him like this before when he needed. He never had someone to turn to when in despair, so he wasn't going to complain.

Some part of his brain knew that his father was speaking, telling him things that he probably would never remember, but just hearing his calm and reassuring voice was enough to help him. Soon enough his tears were drying out and he felt well enough to sit up. He noted that, somehow, his hands had ended up clenching his dad's robes.

"This is all my fault… it is my fault Ron got kidnapped –"

"No Harry, it isn't. This is not your fault. If it is anybody's fault it is Voldemort's."

"But –" Before he could launch into all the reasons he had he felt his father's gentile fingers shushing him.

"Ah, no buts, kiddo, and think of it this way: if old Voldemort never existed we would never be in this situation in the first place, so there would be no reason and no risk of Ron being kidnapped."

If Harry was to be honest to himself he had to admit that his father's calm and firm words worked better than any amount of shouting and arguing ever did. While he would probably still feel guilty until Ron was found he had to admit that he was feeling better.

_I guess… this is what it really is like to have a Dad._

Nodding in agreement, he simply hugged his Dad, wanting to remain within his protective embrace until all this was over.

"I love you son."

"Love you too, Dad."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The rest of the day passed out without much event, Harry noted, except for the subtle tension all around the house. Some minutes after his father had left Hermione aarrived and they simply decided to stay in his room, talking, rather than continue with their chores. She told him that Ginny had gone back to her chores deciding that the distraction they provided was better than to sit around doing nothing. The twins had dissapeared as soon as their mum had returned to the kitchen.

As he thought about everything they ahd been told, he couldn't say that he was exactly satisfied with the information, but he was very pleased with the way his father had defended him and argued in order to be able to tell him the little he did.

_Although, knowing Dad he probably would have told me it anyway with or without their approval and I didn't even remember to thank him earlier... _

He smiled at that thought, a warm feeling spreading through his limbs at the thought of his newly found father, but that was soon replaced by the feeling of dread as he thought of Ron.

_They didn't want to tell me why Voldemort would want to kidnap Ron, but it is obvious that is was to affect me, to show me that no matter what he is still going to kill… starting off with those that mean the most to me!_

Anger, familiar anger, started to rise within him to such an extent that he didn't even notice when his scar began to ache.

_As if Cedric's death wasn't enough! Now that bastard dared go after Ron! What… what if Hermione is next? Or Ginny or, or anyone else? …What…_

Fear as he never knew it seemed to grip him, out shadowing his anger

_… What if he captures my dad!_ _He can't! I **won't** let him, not now that I finally found him!_ _I—_

But his thoughts were interrupted as his spiking hot pain suddenly poured out of his scar, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor. Vaguely he heard Hermione rushing towards him and talking but he couldn't make out what she said. The pain seemed to spread all over his body and then he wasn't at Grimmaul Place anymore, he saw lights fly by him, followed by landscapes; over some woods and bare fields, past a small town to finally reach a lone wooden house. In he went, past the living room and down some stairs and into a large room.

_His view point shifted and he was then seated somewhere and Harry felt pure evil and glee fill him as he saw the body in front of him convulse and twitch in pain at his curse. _

_"Had enough already Missster Weassley?" A voice, not his own, escaped his mouth as he lifted the curse on the body, watching serenely as the boy tried in vain to get up. _

_"Y—you ba-bastard!" the boy's weak and raspy voice answered. _

_He let out a cruel laugh, "Crucio" and the body once again began to spasm in from of him, his screams filling the air. However he soon lifted the curse, after all he didn't want his prize permanently damaged, not when it brought fourth so much amusement to him. _

_"Wormtail, take him away. Make sssure he sssurvivesss the night. After all, I ssstill have many plansss for our young visssitor." _

"**_Harry!_**"

The voice broke through his vision, bringing him back to Grimmaul Place, his body covered in sweat and his breathing raggerd.

"Harry! Are you all right? Can you sit up? I'm going to get someone to help!"

"No!" He croaked, his voice hoarse, "Don't go"

"But Harry, you just had a vision and-and you were convulsing" Hermione explained in panicked voice.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes." He said, trying to calm his racing heat and even out his breathing. Soon enough he felt better and turned to his pale looking friend, "I…I saw Voldemort."

Hermione flinched.

"He has Ron and he-he was torturing him" his voice broke as he remembered the state of his friend's body, "I don't know what he has planned for him, but he doesn't want Ron to die…Hermione, I can't sit here while I know Ron is being tortured! I'm going after him!"

"But Harry, we promised not to do anything! What will they say, what will your father say when he find out! We don't even know where he is."

"I do"

"What?"

"I know where he is and how to get there, I saw it…in my vision, I think I can get there on my own." He explained

"Then tell the Order! They'll go rescue Ron!"

"Didn't you see the argument downstairs? The way they are it might take hours before they do anything! I can't sit here while they discuss and talk it all over Hermione! It may be too late before by then!"

"What about Sirius then? Don't you think you should tell him?"

"He wouldn't let us go…I guess I'll just leave him a note explaining everything…"

He stood up then and started to collect things around his room.

"Harry, I can't let you do this."

"Are you going to tell on me Hermione?" He turned to look at her, she held his gaze as she answered him, "No… but I'm **not** going to let you go after him alone. He's my friend too you know."

"Hermione…this is going to be dangerous, I ca–"

"All the more reason for me to go with you then, you can't expect to save Ron all by yourself!"

He smiled, "Okay then, get my broom, invisibility cloak and a map if you can, while I write a quick note to Dad."

As he signed his note he couldn't help but feel guilty at what he was about to do, his Dad had trusted him with the information and he had given his word that he wouldn't do anything rash but…

_But I **can't** just sit here! I hope you understand Dad…Ron was the first friend I ever made; I have to go help him… I would do the same thing for you…_

Leaving the note next to his bed in clear view he saw that Hermione was ready with all the things he had asked for and more. She handed him his cloak, scarf and some gloves.

"Thanks."

"If we are going to fly it would do us no use to freeze half way there would it?"

He smiled and nodded, double checking to make sure they had everything both of them proceeded down the stairs, stopping in a corner to listen and see if there was anyone about. Fortunately no one seemed to be guarding the entrance door and they quickly made their silent escape, as Harry closed the door he whispered,

"Sorry Dad."

Then he was gone, together with Hermione after his friend.

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**---------------------------------------------

**Again, I disclaim any similarities between this chapter and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix chapter where Sirius and Molly argue. I did take that scene and modified it slightly to fit my story since it fit so well (it is also a very interesting scene! I remember reading it and trying to imagine what Sirius would be thinking at all that she said to him) I'm glad to say that I should not be adding anymore scenes from the actual books from now on. **

**Next chapter is filled with some action! Let's see how much trouble our beloved characters can get themselves into. And now onto the behind the scenes shot!**

**[But**** his thoughts were interrupted as his spiking hot pain suddenly poured out of his scar, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor. Vaguely he heard Hermione rushing towards him and talking but he couldn't make out what she said. The pain seemed to spread all over his body and then he wasn't at Grimmaul Place anymore, he saw lights fly by him, followed by landscapes; over some woods and bare fields, past a small town to finally reach a lone wooden house. In he went, past the living room and down some stairs and into a large room. **

**_His view point shifted and he was then seated somewhere and Harry felt pure evil and glee fill him as he saw the body in front of him convulse and twitch in pain at his curse. _**

**"Hey!" Said Sirius, and Harry took some time to realize he was not italicized anymore. "It's syntonising ! Quick!"**

**The whole Order sat in front of Harry. "Careful, now!" Said Mad-Eye, approaching and clicking Harry's nose. His vision suddenly shifted and he has seing a soap-opera. When Moody clicked again, a cartoon came in sight. Then a romantic comedy.**

**"It's channel 18, Mad-Eye!" Tonks pointed out, sitting next to Remus. And suddenly Harry began to see a Quiddich match. "There! Now, tell us!"**

**"Well—Ohlsen passed to—"**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Shouted Hell's Angel from off-set. "He's my main character, not a TV!"**

**"He can be both." Remus said laconically. "Now be quiet, it's the final between Cudley Cannons and Puddlemere United."**

**"No he ca—What?" Hell's said down in front of Harry, who kept on narrating. "Who's winning?" **

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	13. Magic Long Forgotten

**

* * *

****Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**Magic Long Forgotten  
**------------------------------------------------

Worry had been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since Ron's disappearance, however it was not until he lay down to sleep that it came forth with a burst of energy. So strong was its hold on him that sleep eluded him for most of the night, causing him to twist and turn in his bed trying to flee that dark thoughts swirling in his mind.

_Think nice thoughts. Nice thoughts. Like…like the reunion with Harry. Yes! That is it, think about talking with Harry and having him call me dad. Don't think about what can happen. Don't think about the danger that Harry is in. Don't think that it might be too late already…argh! This is useless!_

Giving up on sleep for the night, he kicked his covers away and stood up.

_I won't get any sleep at this rate! I need to calm down… and being locked in this room is not helping! I'll just…I'll just go check up on the kids. Yes, that'll probably help put some of my fears to rest and then I can go by the kitchen and get something to munch on…_

That decided he left his room and quietly made his way along the corridor to where he knew his son would be sleeping, placing careful effort into making his way calmly there and not running and in being as silent as possible. Quietly opening the door to his son's room, his eyes quickly made to look towards his bed.

His _empty_ bed.

Feeling his heart thundering in his chest, he tried to maintain his calm.

_Don't panic… he is probably in the bathroom or maybe down in the kitchens or something_…_please, **please** let him only be in the bathroom…_

But the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that his son was not to be found within Grimmauld Place did nothing to soothe his despair. It was the same nagging feeling that occurred when Ron had disappeared from headquarters. He all but ran to the bathroom, only to find it empty.

_No, no, no! He can't have gone… **they can't have taken him**!_

Panic was quickly making its way through him and just as he was about to scream to let it all out his eyes fell on the bedside table, where a piece of parchment lay, the writing indistinguishable from where he stood. Relief flooded him as he noticed that it did not bear the Dark Mark, however as he picked the parchment up, dread soon took its place.

_Dear Padfoot, _

_As you have no doubt noticed, I am no longer at Grimmauld Place. Do not worry, I have not been kidnapped like Ron and leave out of my own will. I am sorry to have misused the trust you placed on me when you decided to tell me what has been happening with the Order but Ron is in need of help! I saw it in a vision, Voldemort is torturing him! He plans to do something to him and I cannot stay here idly while he suffers! I hope you understand…I would do the same thing for you. _

_Forgive me. _

_Love you lots,_

_Harry_

_P.S: Hermione insisted on coming with me._

His eyes ran over the letter again and again, his emotions battling for dominance over his mind, causing him to not know if she should feel relieved that his son had not been kidnapped, angry that they had left voluntarily or worried that they were heading directly towards danger.

_Damn it all to hell! I **told** them to stay put!_

His first impulse was to go after them, hoping to catch them still around the neighbourhood. This thought was soon rejected, however, as he realised that he had no idea where they went.

His second impulse was to call for help.

"**_Moony_**!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"I **told** you they were too young! I **told** you they shouldn't have been included! That it was better to leave them in the dark! Did you listen to me? **No**! Now look what happened! They're _gone_! **_Gone_**!" Molly Weasley screeched at him as soon as she had head the reason for the Order meeting.

"They should have known better than to head off towards danger. After all, they are not children anymore." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, before an argument could break about between Molly and Sirius.

"Potter is not known for his intellectual capacity, Kingsley, although I would have expected better from Ms. Granger." Severus said, his voice slicing through any other comments made at the same time.

"You can't blame them! They are _children_! We are the ones responsible fore them and should have done better to keep them safe!"

He just glared at the look Molly sent him, fed up with her comments.

_She is not the only one who had lost a child!_

"Here! Read it!" he snapped, shoving Harry's brief note under Molly's nose, "Even if I had not told them what we were doing they would still have gone after Ron."

"How… _kind_ of you to show us this vital piece of information 15 minutes after the meeting has started, Black."

"Shut it Snape!"

"I see you are eloquent as always." Severus answered; a smirk upon his face which he dearly wished he could wipe off.

"Since you are possessed of such…_superior_ intelligence, Snape, how come you aren't giving any ideas as to how we can find the kids? I don't suppose you would be able to tell us where Voldemort is hiding, would you?"

"I cannot. The Dark Lord has various security protections that prevent me from discovering where his hideout is." It was clear, even to him, that his was a topic that Snape was not willing to talk about.

He signed and simply dismissed the man, thinking _this situation is affecting me so much that I can't even muster up the desire to taunt **Snape** of all people!_

"I've sent out a message clearly telling them to return" Molly volunteered, a stern expression on her face.

"If they didn't listen to us before, they won't listen to us now Molly," Moody growled out, "No, we should send messages to all other Order members in case one of them hears something. Then we break up into groups of 4 and search for them, starting by the most probable places and fanning out."

"We have no idea where they went, Mad Eye! They could be all the way to France for all we know!" He pointed out, angry at himself and them all for their ineptness.

"Mad Eye is right, Sirius, this is the best solution given what we know." Tonks supplied, trying to calm him down, however he words only caused the anger inside him to flare.

"The best solution? To sit here, going over maps and routs while they get closer and closer to Voldemort? You consider **_that_** the best solution?" He shouted, "Then you can all go screw yourselves! I won't stay here **_planning_** while my s-Godson is in danger!"

With that said he stalked out of the room, door banging close behind him and leaving a room of shocked and slightly offended people behind him.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The door to the room slammed closed behind him but he paid no attention to it, in fact, it gave him some small amount of satisfaction that they would know the extent of his anger.

_Let them all talk! Fools the lot of them! What use is talking when our children are all heading **towards** danger! There must be a way to find them, maybe a tracking spell? Or a summoning one?_ _No, no! Damn it! Can't track them without having previously placed a tracking spell on them and I can't summon them without the aid of Black magic! Although at this point I am willing to try almost anything to make sure Harry is back here safely… _

His anger swelling within him, Sirius suddenly turned and punched the wall. The pleasure of punching something and pain he felt as a result was almost a comfort to him, allowing his mind to focus on it rather than despair at his current situation.

Glaring at the spot he had just punched, he turned around and leaned against the wall, overlooking the whole room. It was then that he noticed where he had ended up in.

_It was in this bloody room that Harry was attacked…Damn it! This fucking traitor, I know it was him that took Ron and because of him Harry is now in danger! Harry and Hermione in fact! Just peachy, all I needed right now! Why couldn't they stay put and let us take care of everything?_

He snorted.

_Probably for the same reason I can't stay put and deal with the Order, the only difference being **they** knew where to go in order to help and I don't! If I could only find out who the traitor is… then, then I might be able to figure out where they went or even track the person. After all, Order members have a tracking spell on them…ha! Who would have thought they'd be useful! _

His glare intensified as he looked around the room, hoping to discover something that he had overlooked the last time. But it was to no avail, especially since the room had been cleaned after the attack. Despair and helplessness rose within him and he all but screamed at the room:

"Fuck! This is hopeless! This house is **_useless_**! Why can't you even give me a clue about what happened? The, oh so, noble and ancient house of black is nothing but old bricks and stones that can't even offer proper protection to those inside it!"

At that moment, when all his anger, despair and fear mingled together Sirius had never wanted something so much as he wanted to find out who was it that had attacked his son. Sure, he wanted to go help him, he wanted to know where they had all run off to… but he wanted to find the traitor more, for in his mind that would solve everything.

Let it never be said that the Ancient House of Black ever allowed for its Master wishes to continue unfulfilled, since in that exact moment Sirius would discover one of the things that accompanied the title of Lord of the house of Black.

Suddenly his vision blurred, becoming a mix of colours and odd shapes, but before he could so much as move or panic it returned to normal, as soon as his eyes focused again Sirius noticed that he was not alone in the room anymore.

_What the hell…_

He blinked, and then blinked again. When it seemed to have no effect on what was happening he shook his head, but still the image before him prevailed. There, in front of him, stood Harry, Ron and Hermione.

_Great, now I'm seeing things!_

He walked around the room, trying to disperse the image from his mind, but to his utmost surprise instead of vanishing the imaged before him, Sirius simple walked through them.

_O-kay… this is freaking weird! It almost looks like I've stepped into a memory, but that can't be for I was just standing there when this appeared!_

His curiosity was peaked, however, and approaching the trio he noticed that they were cleaning the room.

"This is slave work, I'll tell you! No matter how much we clean it never gets done!" Ron muttered, as he threw the object he was cleaning in disgust.

"Stop whining Ronald, we said we wanted to help them didn't we?"

"Yes, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I volunteered to help!"

"Well, what did you expect, that they'd suddenly allow us into the Order meeting occurring downstairs?"

"Not really, but that would be nice wouldn't it?"

Hermione ignored his question and turned to Harry, who had an amused smile on his face, "When are you going to talk to Sirius, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know… I guess after the meeting is over…"

Realisation dawned on Sirius as he realised what exactly he was seeing.

_This was the day when they were attacked! Somehow I'm seeing a memory of what happened!_

Glee coursed through him at the thought of discovering who it was that had attacked his son and how they managed to breach their wards causing to focus all his attention on the scene before him.

_Yes, there they go, Harry and Hermione disinfecting the window curtains and Ron towards the couches… if what they told us was correct that something must have happened to cause the cupboard to move…_

Looking all over the place, Sirius was half expecting someone to jump out of no where and curse the cupboard. So focused was he in finding out the intruder that he actually missed the wand that surreptitiously came out of its hidden place and sent a silent curse towards the cupboard. In spite of this, he didn't miss the effect of the curse as it made it's way through the air and hit its intended target.

_Damn it! Where did that come from? It certainly didn't come from where Harry was standing and not anywhere near where I am so…_

Turning to the other directions he didn't find anyone there except a bewildered looking Ron, who was staring at all the racket the cupboard was making. He looked towards the cupboard that was moving and spiting out everything it held towards Harry and Hermione, who were the only ones within range at the time.

_No, no! Don't look at them, try and find out where the spell came from and where the traitor is!_

It was then that he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning swiftly; he stood shocked at the sight that greeted him.

_It can't be…_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

They were cold, and his hands were freezing.

_Note to self: Take gloves next time I attempt a rescue mission during nightfall._

In a way he was still surprised that they had managed to get away so easily from Grimmauld Place. With all the protections placed in that house he'd had thought it would have been more difficult to slip away. As soon as they were far enough from the house, they had sat down and tried to map the location to where Ron was being held.

He had told Hermione that they were not in Great London but that it also wasn't very far from there, and that he had a feeling they had to go west. Of course, his vague statements didn't appease Hermione at all, in fact, they rather annoyed her. Before she could lecture him he told her all he remembered from his vision, about seeing an airport and going past it, how he saw a very old looking school and a bridge. However, it was only when he mentioned the castle that Hermione calmed down and began questioning him again. A few minutes later they had a fairly sure idea of where they were supposed to go.

_And boy, am I grateful that Hermione decided to come along! It would have taken me ages to figure it all out on my own!_

Now, as they flew over Eton College he knew without a about that they were going in the right direction. Harry couldn't help but notice the irony that Voldemort, who hated any and everything muggle, was residing in Windsor were Muggle Royalty had lived and still do reside in occasionally.

As they flew past Windsor castle Harry felt Hermione's grip on his waist tighten in apprehension, for she knew that they were getting close. As few minutes passed by before he saw it, a simple looking cottage that blended perfectly with the ones in its surroundings, except for the fact that the Muggles around it didn't acknowledge its existence.

So distracted was he in looking at their surroundings that he barely felt as they passed the magical wards evolving the cottage, and were it not for Hermione's shrill scream he wouldn't even have noticed the spell that came hurling is way.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Sirius was making his was back towards the meeting room, mentally going over everything he was going to tell the Order, when he brushed by the curtains covering his mother's portrait. As usual he was simply going to ignore her existence when a thought struck him.

_She probably knows what happened, after all mother is always boasting about this being **her** house and the house of her fathers… now, the hard part will be getting her to talk with me her 'disgrace' of a son. Blast it all! Why couldn't I have nice, soft-spoken and passive woman for a mother?_

Placing a privacy spell around him and making sure that it covered the portrait and, taking a deep breath, he opened the curtains expecting to hear her loud screams.

He wasn't disappointed.

"You again! Shame of my flesh! Disgrace to this family! How dare you come back here after all you have put me through! You –"

"Yes, yes mother. Will you just shut up? I have something I would like to ask you." He interrupted, waving his hand and doing his best to control his temper.

Apparently his, relatively, polite tone and what he said was enough to penetrate his mother's ranting because she stopped talking and simply stared at him for a few seconds.

"Questions? **Questions**? Now you decide have questions? I had questions all my life about you and the disgrace you've become! Did you ever stop and answer **my** questions? **_No_**! You ran away! Filthy blood traitor! So why should I answer any of your ignorant questions?" she screamed at him, her anger clear in she taunt and old face.

"Because I am your dear son and you, supposedly, love me." The sarcasm in his voice was noticeable, but it seemed to amuse his mother to no end for she suddenly started laughing.

"Love you? **Love** you! Ha! I knew that handing around this riff-raff would affect your brain eventually! I haven't felt anything except despise towards you since you were eight years old!"

Holding onto his temper out of sheer spite, he simply answered, "Would it help if I pretended to be six again?"

He needed answers, answers that might lead him to Harry, and his mother was probably the only one who would be able to give them. If acquiring them meant dealing with his mother and her abysmal ways, he was ready to do it.

"_Nothing_ can change the shame you have bestowed upon me!"

Sirius signed in exasperation and decided to forgo any small talk and simply speak.

"I saw something today, a vision, while I was in the dressing room. It showed me people that weren't there and happenings that were out of time." He began tentatively, waiting to see what his mother would say in response.

"I knew you would be a failure as Heir to the Black family! No training! No knowledge! _Nothing_! How can you be so incapable of harnessing the power that was unrightfully granted to you! Oh, the **shame**! If only my darling Regulus hadn't perished!"

"This had something to do with my title as Head of the family then?" He interrupted before she could continue in her lament of, what was to her, the _perfect_ son.

"You _imbecile_! Did anything we taught you remain in that muddled brain of yours! As Lord Black you hold control over all the magic embedded within this house! It will comply to any wishes her master has to the best of their abilities, but of course, having abandoned the family you didn't learn that! All the more reason to lament the death of my beloved son!"

He simply rolled his eyes as his mother ranted on about his deceased brother, the only thing that prevented him from interrupting again was the small hope that she might mention something useful.

"_He_ would have known how to manipulate it! He would have used the title rightfully, allowing him to know all the comings and going within the house, giving him power and knowledge beyond anyone here!"

_So what I saw was real then… some sort of magic that came with the title of Lord Black… I think I remember my tutor mentioning something about that, but that is long forgotten now, not that it matters anyway for I have heard enough of this nonsense! _

"_He_ wouldn't have allowed blood traitors, filth, _half-breeds_ and **_mudbloods_** within this house of my fathers!"

"You will cease to talk about my friends like that you old hag!"

She stopped talking only to glare at him before continuing with her screams and shouts, but he was quick to close her curtains again the practice of these last weeks aiding him.

Taking down the privacy wards, Sirius quickly continued to make his way towards the Order meeting room, determination shining in every angle of his face.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"**_Harry_**!! Look out!"

Harry dodged, just in time as a bright red light shot past him, but the movement jostled both of them and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling off directly into the Death Eater's waiting arms.

"How did they know we were here? The cloak is still on!"

Frowning in thought and tightening her hold on Harry, she came up with the only answer she could, "The wards, the wards we just passed through probably alerted them to our presence. I don't know how can they see us…maybe some sort of spell? I don't know! Aah!"

A gust of wind suddenly threw her slightly off the broom.

"I can't continue dodging them like this Hermione! They are too spread out!" Harry screamed as he did a role in order to avoid two curses through at them, however he was unable to completely avoid the third one which slashed through his overcoat, cutting his arm in the process.

"Damn!"

"Harry, we have to land!"

"If we land they'll catch us for sure!"

"But if we don't land we'll fall! We are sitting ducks out here! I can't even defend us like this; both my hands are occupied trying to keep me from slipping off this thing!"

Hermione knew she had gotten through to him when she saw him nod in acquiescence.

"Hold tight then! When I say jump you let go okay Hermione?" and without waiting for her answer Harry ducked a purple jet of light and made a steep downwards.

"_Haaryyyy_!!!"

"Hold on!"

They were in near vertical position, descending in a fast speed, too fast for the Death Eaters to be able to aim curses at them but the only thing she was focused on was the looming ground that approaching quickly.

_Oh God, oh God! How can Harry stand this during Quidditch!! Oh God! We are going to crash! We are going to crash!!_

The ground was barely 5 feet away when Harry levelled out the broom, using the momentum to shoot forwards.

"Jump! **Now**!"

Not needing to be told twice, and wanting to get as far as she could from that broom, Hermione let go and jumped, landing on firm, solid ground.

_If I had enough time I'd kiss it!_

But knowing that Harry, who was still flying about, would only buy her a couple of minute's distraction at most she took out her wand and cast a disillusion spell on herself.

_Not perfect, but it will have to do._

Looking up she noted the direction from where the curses were coming from before running in that direction. Two whispered _stupefy's_ and the Death Eaters were down. Re-enforcing their binding with a _Petrificus__ Totalus_ she turned again to the sky to see where their other enemies were situated.

Harry was still flying, displaying his obvious natural talents as he danced around the curses being sent in his direction. Apparently, having her off the broom allowed him to also send a few curses in defence, although doing so was probably risky, she concluded.

Making her way towards the house she noticed an opened door leading inside and a few Death Eaters standing guard in front of it, most of them, however, were distracted by Harry to pay attention to her.

Using that to her advantage she set one of their robes on fire while tying the other person up. By the time the other Death Eater had extinguished her flames she was ready for him, what she wasn't ready for was for a spell to hit her from behind, throwing her forward, with strength, to the ground.

Disorientated, and her vision blurred, she felt fear consume her as she saw the black figures moving closer. Had it not been for Harry, who suddenly dived at the approaching Death Eaters, she would probably have died or suffered torture of some kind, as it was she was extremely grateful at what he did.

Swiftly landing next to her, he continued their duel and with only a moment's hesitation, she joined him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Bombarda_!"

She watched as Harry dodged the killing curse and rolled out of the way of the small explosion that happened where he was standing moments before, admiring his skill, as he disarmed the man and stunned him.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy!_"

However, a distracted opponent is easy prey and she barely hear the next curse before falling to the ground in agony.

"_Crucio_!"

"Hermione!" She heard Harry call her name but was in too much pain to do anything but scream, and as soon as the pain started it stopped, leaving her shuddering slightly and panting for breath.

Harry was now in a busy duel with the Death Eater who had been torturing her. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake she did her best to push the pain to the back of her mind and get up, just in time to block another curse.

"_Diffindo_!

"_Protego_! _Incarcerous_!" Her last spells seemed to have taken care of the remaining Death Eater and together with Harry they carried all of them to a hidden spot just behind some trees, where people would be less prone to seeing them. As they made their way back to the house, they hide the broom and then waited a bit out side to see if more Death Eaters would come, but none did.

Still feeling her heart racing, she heard Harry say "come; get under here so that we can both get inside unseen."

Nodding, she moved closer to Harry who quickly covered both of them up with his cloak. Slowly, making sure that all of their bodies were invisible, they made their way inside the house and down the badly lit corridor. Such was their concentration in not making any noise and making sure they didn't bump into anyone that neither of them noticed a dark form detaching itself behind them.

Suddenly something gripped the invisibility cloak and took it off them, causing them both to suddenly re-appear. Turning around they saw one of the last persons they wanted to meet while inside Voldemort's hideout, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What have we here, icky little children who doesn't know the meaning of privacy."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The discussion had continued even after Sirius had left, causing Remus to sign in slight distress. On one hand he very much agreed with his friend that now was not the time to point accusing finger and to simply sit down and discuss strategies, they needed to act fast. On the other hand his more rational side argued that rushing after them was potentially hazardous and time consuming since they had no idea in which direction they went.

Massaging his temples in frustration, he tried to ignore the raised voices around him. A quick glance at all those gathered and he knew that the ongoing argument would take more than a few minutes to end. It was then that his eyes fell on another person so seemed as exasperated at the situation as him, although he did a better jog at hiding it; it was none other than Severus Snape.

_If we are going into Voldemort's lair Snape will have to guide us… the question is: will he do it? I know that he dislikes Harry and hates Padfoot… I just hope we can convince him to come along and that Padfoot doesn't murder him on the way there._

The door to the room banged open, drawing most people's attention to the figure standing there.

"I can't believe that you people are _still_ standing here talking!"

"Well, at least we are trying to do something!"

"Then **do** something!"

"I suppose you have a suggestion then, Black? Perhaps you know where your idiot Godson went and the location of the Dark Lord's hideout?"

Remus mentally winced, expecting Sirius to yell at Snape for his sarcastic comment. To his, and many others, relief, Sirius simply smirked.

"In fact Snape, I do."

"What?"

"How?"

"Where is it?" Many voiced shouted at once.

"I don't know yet, but I can soon find out" Sirius explained, pulling a necklace from within his robes, "This necklace is part of a twin set, the other which I gave to Harry last Christmas, I can use it to trace him."

"It has a tracking spell in it then?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before!"

"Great! What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" The last comment was followed by the sound of tripping and something falling. Doing his best to hide his amusement, Remus went over to help Tonks back up.

"Well… it is not a proper tracking spell per se, but I can still use it to track Harry."

"What spell are you going to use Black?" Moody asked, both his eyes fixed on Sirius' figure.

Shrugging he answered, "The _Sanguen__ Cognatio_ spell" ignoring the gasps of surprise and the shouts of protest that followed.

"Black, you need to be a family relation to use that spell." Moody pointed out, not at all fazed by what he had just heard.

"I am related to Harry via his Grandfather, the relationship might be a bit weak but it is still there." Sirius explained in an even tone.

"But that is a ministry classified Dark spell Sirius." Tonks pointed out

"So? That is the spell I'm going to use, you guys can come with me or wait here."

Remus knew that his friend was about to leave again, and said before he could move towards the door "You can't go alone Padfoot and we need a rough plan."

"I'm sick and tired of plans! All it makes us do is stand around talking while they get closer and closer to danger!"

He shook his head, "This is a very simple one." Turning to the whole group he spoke clearly, using his best teacher tone "Tonks, Moody, Severus and I shall accompany you; once we arrive there Tonks and Moody will serve as back up while you, Severus and I go after the kids, any questions?"

"I don't remember volunteering for such and expedition." Severus stated glaring at all of them. Before he could so much as give him a value answer, Sirius beat him to it.

"Look here Snape, I don't like you and I never pretended to" Sirius began, looking directly into Severus' eyes "but even **_I_** have to admit that we need your knowledge and skills of what goes on in that place for this mission to work. So could you _please_ stop being a bastard and just come?"

They continued to glare at each other even after Sirius had finished speaking and he was about to intervene when Severus gave a simple nod in acquiescence.

Using a knife, Sirius nipped his finger, allowing a few drops of blood to fall onto the necklace pendent before whispering "_Vestigo__ sanguis familia_." The pendent began to glow, a red light surrounding it and he continued the incantation "_monstro__ mihi qua_." The red light seemed to concentrate on the center of the pendant before shooting forwards, pointing towards the exit of the house.

"Let's get going!" And for once, Tonks didn't trip as she rushed out of Grimmauld Place.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A tall, dark robed figure bowed reverently before the wizard sitting in front of him.

"Risse my follower"

Those red eyes bored into his, searching and inspecting his every thought, in the end causing the man – if he can be called a man – to laugh manically.

"Excellent…yesss, he is perfect. Wormtail!"

The small, balding man who was waiting beside the Dark Lord jumped, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"The plan is working without flawss?"

"Yes M-Master…"

A moment of pause, not doubt those red eyes were also looking into Wormtail's, searching for deceit, "You exceed my low expectations of you. Go! Take our newessst follower to his cell. He must be ready for the eventsss that are to come."

"Yes Master."

Lord Voldemort gave, what was possibly for him, an almost gleeful laugh.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

They were flying in rapid speed, the wind blowing against their faces, causing their noses to become numb with cold and their hands to grip tightly on their broom handles, but Sirius paid attention to none of this. His eyes were focused completely on the thin red line that his necklace was producing, directing him towards Voldemort's hideout and, most importantly, his son.

_Hang on son, we'll soon be there to help you and when we do arrive… I'll make sure that that filthy traitor can never harm you again!_

Even though they were all moving rapidly, Sirius felt his wrath burning in his veins as he remembered what he had seen.

**He had swiftly turned around only to find Ron calmly standing behind his friends, watching all that was happening in a detached way. He watched as Ron lifted his wand and with a double swish, caused the rest of the laying objects to become animated and attack the two oblivious teens before him. **

**_No… it can't be…_**

**Sirius tired to look around to see if there was anyone who might be controlling his son's friend, but it was useless. The three children were the only ones to be found in that room. He stood helpless as Ron glanced towards the door to confirm its closed position, before sending another whispered spell which made the object attack even more fiercely than before. **

**_That little bastard!_ _I'm going to _**_kill** him!**_

**That done, he stepped forward and allowed himself to be hit as he made his way to try and help Harry and Hermione with the rebelling cupboard. The last thing he saw before his vision blurred again was Harry, tripping and falling down exposing the necklace he had given him as a Christmas present. Suddenly he found himself standing in the exact same position as before, only alone again. **

But there was no denying the fact, for what he had seen was true.

_Ronald Weasley is the fucking traitor! And I will make sure he lives to regret the day he decided to betray us all!_

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.  
**--------------------------------------------

**My action scenes leave a lot to be desired but they are the best I can do at this point in time. Feel free to use your imagination to improve them. (Heaven's Demon: At least it is better than the last battle between Voldemort and Harry)**

**So, now you know… Ron is the traitor! Don't kill me just yet people, for I still have some chapters to write and you wouldn't want to stay without them, correct? Someone had to be the traitor and even though it was a close call between Ron and Moody, Ron won in the end (which is a pity for I really do like him in the books… sorry Ron fans!). **

**I also remember receiving a wonderful review a long time ago where the person stated that if Remus was the traitor I would get hurt, well, I just wanted to say that Remus was also in my list for possible traitors, but that during the re-write I started to like him so much that I wasn't able to think of him in that position any longer! Lucky for all the Remus fans out there!**

**Latin Translation: it is more or less "Trace blood family" and "point me where" but I can't be completely sure as I have never studied Latin.**

**Now, on with behind the scenes!**

**[Swiftly**** landing next to her, he continued their duel and with only a moment's hesitation, she joined him.**

**"_Avada__ Kedavra_!"**

**"_Bombarda_!"**

**"Ouch!"**

**"CUT!" ****Hell'****s Angel rolled her eyes. "Tonks, how many times will I have to tell you? Death Eaters don't _moan_! We're not even using real magic here!"**

**"This is not my job, okay?" Said a very upset Tonks. "She hit me with the tip of the wand! It's not my fault if you don't have cash to pay enough actors!"**

**Snape appeared under a dark cloak. No, he was not mad. He's been in a bad mood for over thirty years. "I must say, dear director, that this was not in the contract. We must loose? For _Potter_?"**

**"We've discussed that!" Cried Hells. "C'mon, let's do it again!"**

**"I suggest a job reunion now."**

**"Yes, yes, we must discuss the matter."**

**"They do not pay us enough for this."**

**Hells let her body fall on her chair as the actors made a small circle, talking rapidly. She sighed. "Someone shoot me, please."**

**"Okay!"**

**"NO! GET BACK TO WORK NOW YOU LAZY BAFOONS! I told mum I wanted to be a doctor! But nooooo... _You're going to be a director, darling! And a famous one!"_**

**"Hey, look. _That_" Said Lupin to Harry and Hermione, pointing at our beloved author. "is an anguished teenage drama-queen! This is how you protect yourselves from them, watch carefully. Hey! Hell's Angel!"**

**"Don't interrupt while I'm talking to myself you—"**

**"We love you, Hells!"**

**"Hey, what the—" She muttered as all the actors hugged her simultaneously. "Ok, I love you too. Now please get off me."**

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	14. Harsh Truths

* * *

**Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**AN: Doing something I rarely do, I'm placing a note here in the beginning just to THANK all those who reviewed my story until now! (Because you guys really motivate me into writing the next chapters). So… _THANK YOU VERY MUCH! _For those who didn't review… try and do so in the future, please? It is really sad to see how much the hits on this story increase, as well as the number of favourites, while there are no new reviews…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**Harsh Truths**  
------------------------------------------------

"_Expelliarmus_."

As the wands fell into her hands Bellatrix couldn't help the glee that spread through her, much less the malevolent smile that grew on her aristocratic face, at the thought of the rewards she would receive by bringing _Harry Potter_ to her Lord.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you naughty little kids not to enter a house uninvited?" She taunted, delighting in her prey's angry expression. "Oh, I forgot, little baby Harry doesn't have any parents does he?"

"**_Shut up_**! You –"

She laughed, delighting herself in her prey's anger and anguish and before the two teenagers could retaliate she stunned them. Of course, torture would have been her preferable choice but in this circumstance she knew her Lord would want them intact.

_A pity the brat didn't finish his insult; I'd have loved to have a reason to curse him, all the more reason to punish that mudblood trash that came with him. But I'm sure the Dark Lord will have no qualms about giving me the scum for some **fun**!_

Levitating the two corpses behind her, she quickly made her way down the corridor and up a small flight of stairs and through a small side door that led into the ground floor of their hideout. It opened up into a large lounge, bare except for a few well placed tables, chairs and a carpet. A grand stair case stood to one side of the room, the magestic front doors could easily be seen from the back of the hall. A grand chandelier stood in the centre, illuminating and casting shadows about.

Quickly she made her way across the vast room and to a side door where faint voices could be heard. Knocking, she entered without waiting for an answer, knowing that her Lord would not punish her for interrupting giving the two corpses floating behind her.

"Excuse the interruption, my Lord." She said, bowing respectfully before entering the room.

It was a bare room, the only furniture present being the high chair where Lord Voldemort now sat, gazing intently at her with his red eyes.

"What issss it Bellatrix?"

It took her some amount of self control not to shiver at the sound of his voice, causing her to take a quick look around the room before answering. They were not alone, for Wormtail and another robed individual stood to the side watching her.

"Your expected… _guests_ have arrived, my Lord. I brought them to you." Stepping further inside, with a wave of her wand both bodies floated in front of her in display to the three men in the room. One look at the bodies and the pleasure of seeing her Master smile filled her.

"Harry Potter… how utterly foolisssh of you to have come… directly into my perfectly laid out trap." His gleeful laugh caused shivers to run down all their spines. She watched as her Master gracefully stood up and made his way towards his prisoner, looking intently into his eyes and touching his famous cursed scar.

"Yessss, this link between us hasss been mossst useful" He continued with his morbid smile, "your stupidity shall cost you your life and the life of all that you hold dear, but I sssshan't kill you now, there is much for you to ssee and sssufer for defying me again and again…" With a snap he recoiled his hand and turned towards her, "Release him from hisss bindssss."

Obeying without questions, the boy fell to the ground in a heavy lump and was withering under her Master's curse before he could as much as move a muscle. Anticipation welled up inside her at the prospect of some torture and she looked towards him in earnest. A few minutes under torture before the brat was released and lay panting at their feet. Still she stood watching, waiting for her master's command and smiling in amusement at his angry and defiant expression.

_An expression he will soon lose_

"You...you sick bastard!" His rasped out, his voice worn from screaming, "W-what did you do to Ron?"

Voldemort let out another amused laugh, "Your friend isss perfectly well Harry Potter, in fact I would like to pressssent to you my newest follower…" With a motion of his hand the robed figure standing next to Wormtail stepped forward and kneeled at Voldemort's feet, kissing his robes before standing up again.

"Ssssuch a faithful follower he isss… learns ever sssooo quickly asss well, don't you Ronald?"

Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the boys face as Ronald Weasley emerged from underneath his death eater's robes, a sinister smile upon his face.

"So, Potter, how stupid can you get, really? Coming directly to the Dark Lord! You sure are pathetic!" Ron said, glaring and spitting in their direction. "And to think you've just thrown your life away for me… flattering really."

"Ron? Ron! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"No Potter! This is me, the real me! The me that doesn't have to pretend to like being your shadow! The me that doesn't have to stand all of your glorious and attentions seeking ways! The me that doesn't have to keep shackled to the title of being simply your side-kick! The me that decided to make something of himself!"

"No…y-you're…you're under a spell! A curse!" Harry muttered in denial.

The laugh that came out of the boy's mouth was sinister and dark.

_I can do it better though, stupid child._

"Spell? There is not spell! No curse! They didn't need one, you see, all they had to do was promise me that chance to see you, the _great_ Harry Potter fall and I was theirs!"

"But you're my friend!"

"Friend? I was **never** your friend! I thought that I could get what I wanted by hanging with you but I got **nothing**! So…I switched sides, neat right?"

His cry of pain and denial sent bursts of thrill coursing through her, but when the boy stood up and tried to launch himself at her Lord the amusement soon faded into rage. Cursing him before he could so much as move any closer, she was interrupted before she could do any lasting harm.

"Enough Bellatrix. Take our prisonersss away. Do not harm Potter but you can have your way with the mudblood."

"Yes my Lord, thank you." She replied, imagining all the things she would do to her other prisoner, she was nearly to the door when his voice spoke again, "And Bella, I want no killingsss yet."

She nodded; disappointed but knowing she would get her chance at a latter date, with a respectful, "My Lord" she was out the door again.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Various soft 'pops' could be heard around the field, but luckily no one was around to hear them. Their efficiency was obvious to anyone observing them, easily coving each other's backs and having their wands out and ready, ever attentive to their surroundings. When it became clear that no attack was going to take place, they lowered their guard a bit.

Moody was the first one to talk, "Did everyone make it?"

"Of course we did, Moody, we are all capable of short distance apparition." Tonks answered as she dusted herself off.

"Snape, which way do we go?" Sirius asked, looking around in suspicion, "shouldn't there be guards or something around this place?"

"Your vocabulary is astounding as always Black." Snape commented, but he, too, was looking around in suspicion. "To the best of my knowledge there are always Death Eaters on guard, we should be quick."

"Moony can you sense anything?"

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds before Remus answered, "No, nothing except a few birds and us."

Snape sneered, but before he could so much as open his mouth Moody was again barking orders, "Stick close everyone; if any of us is killed the others must continue on to accomplish the mission. Constant vigilance!"

"We _know_ Mad Eye!" Tonks complained, and began to move towards the entrance to the mansion in front of them. However, just as she was approaching the first steps leading to the door, a stunner soared through the air and hit her. Everyone immediately had their wands pointed at the source of the spell and fell back into their group formations, only to come face to face with Severus Snape lowering his wand.

"What do you think you are doing Snape?" Remus hissed, advancing towards Severus.

"Put me down wolf before I cut your filthy hand off!" Severus snarled

"Thinking of handing us over to your Master?" By now Remus was practically lifting Severus off the floor in anger, and it was only Sirius' calming hand on his shoulders that prevented him from causing the other man any harm. Slowly Remus lowered Severus down, but didn't move his wand arm one inch.

"There are wards around the entrance you dim-witted fool! They would announce our presence to all those inside in an instant!" Snape explained in anger and turning towards Remus he added, "Touch me again Werewolf and I'll kill you myself!"

"How are we to enter then, Snape? We don't have time to bring those wards down." Emmeline answered before another fight could break out.

"There is another entrance, through the back with fewer wards."

"How far?" Moody asked, his magical eye spinning crazily at their surroundings.

"We'll have to go around the house, which should take 5 minutes at most."

Moody fixed both of his eyes on him, gazing at him intently, "Snape, if you lead us into a trap –"

"Enough." Sirius said, surprising everyone, "We don't have time for this. Snape, lead the way. We should go in pairs, that way everyone will have backup should anything happen."

The group nodded in acquiescence, noticing the determined look upon Sirius' face and proceeded to follow Snape around the mansion. Moody made sure to be up front with Snape, followed by Sirius and Emmeline with Remus and Tonks bringing up the rear end. They stuck to the shadows and hidden areas in order not to risk exposure and before long they made the last turn and saw the back entrance Severus was referring to.

"Where does that door lead to Snape?"

"The kitchens, we won't have to worry about encountering any Death Eaters there, only house elves."

"House elves are loyal creatures; we can't let them go warn their masters. Everyone, be prepared to stun and immobilise them as soon as we get inside!" Moody ordered.

Positioning themselves around the door, Emmeline quickly took down the few wards around the door and they entered. The few house elves inside the kitchen paused in a few seconds of startled shock as their team entered the kitchen and before they could so much as pop away to warn anyone, most of them were stunned and immobilised. One, however, was faster than the rest and dodged the stunning curses, it's lack of intelligence was the only reason why Mad Eye was able to blast the tiny being into pieces before it remembered it could pop away.

"Damn it Mad Eye! Couldn't you have used another spell?" Emmeline muttered as mangled parts of the house elf flew around the kitchen.

They did their best to pay it no mind, but as Tonks dived to avoid being hit she tripped and, trying to prevent herself from falling, flailed her arms knocking the few pots and pans on the table. The noise they made as they hit the floor caused most of them to turn swiftly with curses at a ready before glaring once they realised what had happened.

The voices and shuffling feet from the next room could be heard, and they were approaching the kitchen door.

"Fuck" Sirius muttered, before he, Severus and Moody moved stealthily to the door on the other side of the room, positioning themselves so that they would be able to hit the person as soon as they opened the door. Remus, Emmeline and Tonks crouched low a bit father back, hidden from view with their wands at a ready.

"Two death eaters; large, bulky and armed." Moody growled out, his magical eye fixed on the wall dividing both rooms, he then turned towards Severus and in a low voice said: "Snape! Might as well use your affinities, go meet them and tell them that the house elves startled themselves when you showed up. Distract them; we'll stun them from behind."

Glaring at the ex-auror, Snape sheathed his wand and opened the door, stepping into the next room. He soon saw the two Death Eaters there, big dumb brutes called Crabbe and Goyle Senior.

"Snape?" The two oafs said as they noticed him, frowning at him in confusion as they processed his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Goyle finally said, looking him over in what Severus supposed was to be suspicion.

"I was summoned you twit."

"But why did you come from the kitchen?" Crabbe asked in bewilderment.

Using his best death glare he answered, "If either of you had a brain you would remember that the front doors are warded with an alarm to warn the whole house of each and every entrance. Apparently, the Dark Lord does not want to be bothered with this constant nuisance and instructed his followers to use the back door."

_Really what did the Dark Lord ever see in these buffoons to recruit them?_

Comprehension dawned on their faces, and apparently dissatisfied with the contemptuous look he was sending them they spoke again, volunteering interesting information.

"Well, of course the Dark Lord doesn't want to be bothered! He just captured the Potter boy and his freaky mudblood friend!" Goyle stated, puffing out his chest at knowing such important information.

"Did he know? Why are you not guarding the prisoners then?" He sneered in response

"We were instructed to remain here and our Lord already has his other followers guarding them," Crabbe answered before he chuckled, "I heard Bellatrix was overjoyed to be allowed to play with the bint!"

"Yea, she is a lucky one! Hey, do you think we will be allowed to go to the tower and play with here as well?"

"I hope so!" They identical smiles of anticipatory pleasure nearly made Severus sick, but he chose to simply say, "Our Master is generous he may allow us to play with the trash before he disposes of it. Perhaps I shall even be allowed some revenge on the Potter brat…" he trailed off, looking at both of them for any kind of answer to his unasked question.

"No, no. The Potter boy is off limits, not even Bellatrix was allowed to harm him." Goyle explained, "A pity though, we were all wishing for a go at him."

"Yea, why didn't the Dark Lord simply kill him then, do you think?"

"One does not question the Dark Lord's motives!" Severus barked at them and apparently the other had decided they had information enough for blackness soon overtook him.

When he awoke again Crabbe and Goyle lay unconscious and tied on the floor and all the Order members were milling about.

"Snape, glad to see you're finally awake." Remus said as he offered his hand to help him up. He ignored it and stood up without any aid, especially that from a werewolf!

"What happened?"

"We attacked you from behind, then these two. They were also obliviated, so they won't remember talking to you, just being attacked." Tonks explained, "Sorry about that, by the way, when you fell you hit your heat rather hard which knocked you out for longer than expected."

His scathing comment one her lack of skills was cut off by Moody demanding that they move on.

"Snape, what call you tell us about the layout of this house?" Sirius asked, "They said something about a tower?"

Glaring at his nemsis, he took on a resigned expression before talking, "The house had two floors and a cellar. The general meeting room is on the ground floor while the rooms are upstairs together with the stairway to the tower, although I have never been there. There are no wards within the house, except for those individually done to protect private rooms. Death Eaters usually mingle and walk about."

"He has not killed the brat yet, any idea why?" Moody growled out

"No, but He may be wait to do it in front of all his follower in order to establish even more his superior power over Dumbledore and the Order."

"Thank Merlin Voldemort is a vain bastard then!" Sirius muttered.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Opening the door they found themselves in a huge entrance hall, a looming staircase to their left and the entrance door some distance in front of them. Torches hung on the walls barely illuminated the dark chamber, casting shadows on the few pieces of furniture sparsely placed. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor as they slowly made their way forward, eyes scanning around looking for possible traps and enemies.

"We should split up and search around for Hermione, Harry and Ronald" Sirius whispered, turning to the rest of the group and looking everyone over, "Pairs should do it; we have an even number after all."

"Great, that way each pair can look for a kid. How are we going to do this then?" Tonks asked, looking at Moody for her answer.

"Hm… you pair off with Lupin, Tonks and Black you go with Vance. I'll stay with Snape here in case he tires something unwanted." Moody growled out, glaring at Snape who only sneered in response. "Once our target is rescued their rescue team should leave. Do not wait around for the others, understood?" Looking each other member directly into their eyes he was satisfied when everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that in their situation it was the best action to be taken, and began shuffling around to be next to their designated partner.

Sirius then, to the surprise of many, unhooked his glowing necklace and handed it to none other than Severus Snape.

"Here, this will lead you to Harry." His expression was serious and sombre, "Security around him is going to be much tighter than around Hermione so you'll probably need to be exposed in order to get through and Moody is the best back up we have." The stunned expression on Severus' face as he accepted the necklace was noticed by everyone.

"Are you sure about that Padfoot?" Remus asked, shocked and slightly suspicious at his friend's behaviour.

Ignoring Remus' question, Sirius then turned said, "You and Tonks should go after Hermione, if she is indeed in the tower you guys might probably have to jump around a lot, Moony and you could do that without much damage."

"And you'll be going after Weasley, Black?" Severus inquired, glaring at the man having got over his surprise, "Trying to avoid your responsibilities again by going after the easiest child? I see that not even for your famous Godson are you willing to risk your cowardly hide."

Sirius tensed and his gaze told Severus exactly what he whished to do to him for the comment, but he restrained himself. "Why, of course that is it! It has nothing to do with sending the best fitted team to rescue each individual child. Of course that I would think 'why risk my hide when I can risk yours', right, Snivilus?"

"That's enough! We don't have time for useless bickering!" Emmeline hissed at both of them, "Let's get going before some Death Eater stumbles upon us!"

With one last glare at each other, they turned and made their way further into the grand hall. Remus and Tonks quickly took to the stairs, seeing no other way up, to look for the entrance to the tower where Hermione was being held. Severus and Moody, following the red light, continued forward and turned into a small hall that ended at a door, leaving Sirius and Emmeline alone in the entrance hall.

"Which way, Weasley is the only person whom we have no idea where he is being held."

Pausing in thought, he grabbed Emmeline and dragged her towards a shadowed place, away from any direct exposure. "Safer here. As for the boy we may be able to try a _point me_ spell, giving that we are inside the wards surrounding the place it may well point us in the right direction."

Emmeline paused in thought and nodded, "It is worth a try" and taking out her wand she waved it in a semi circle with a flick at the end before saying "Point me Ronald Weasley."

To their delight the wand trembled a bit before abruptly turning to point back at where they had come from. Walking slowly, they followed the direction that the wand was pointing to and found themselves facing a door, quiet talking could be heard inside, but before they could even make up an infiltration plan the entrance door behind them burst open.

There was no time to hide nor move as the Death Eater ran into the house and lighting the whole entrance hall up with a wave of his wand. Both parties stood still as they noticed each other and time took a deep breath before letting it all loose in the form a chaos. The surprise on the Death Eaters face vanished into realisation and before they could stun him he was screaming and cursing them.

Spurred into action, both of them ran in different directions knowing he could not target both of them and when he attempted to curse one the other used that as an opportunity to bind him. The noise and commotion, however, was enough that the door they had been about to enter burst open and two other Death Eaters appeared, but this time they were ready.

As soon as movement registered in their brain they were firing off every curse and hex that they knew in their direction, receiving the same from their enemies. Despite it all the adrenaline of the whole ballet coursed through him and a small amused expression grew on his face.

Throughout their battle dance the foremost thought that kept popping into Sirius mind was that he hoped the others had already found their targets, for the noise they were causing was enough to alert the whole household.

More Death Eaters had arrived through the main doorway and they were now vastly outnumbered, as one rather strong cutting curse sliced through his cheek Sirius cursed loudly before launching a rather nasty and boarder line dark hex. Knowing his aim was true he didn't even bother see his target fall before turning to the next one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Emmeline and noticed that she too was holding a few cuts and bruises from their fight.

Suddenly the Death Eaters slowed down in their attack and eventually stopped, not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth Sirius continued on with his offensive until he discovered the reason they had stopped. A dark figure stood on the doorway, his evil aura polluting the very air they were breathing and sending chills down his spine, Lord Voldemort had decided to show himself.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Remus and Tonks ran up the flight of stairs, trying to be as silent and quick as possible. Arriving on the second floor they found themselves in a long corridor, with suits of armour lined up on both sides, spaced out between portraits, torch holders, and the odd table here and there. Doors to various rooms could be seen on the opposite side of the corridor, leading to two set of doors at opposite ends. The floor was covered with a thick carpet, which helped muffle their footsteps as they walked about, trying to decided in which direction to go to.

"Now what? We can't try every door! They might be sleeping or lurking behind them or something!" Tonks whispered, frowning at all the doors in front of them.

"We won't need to, we know that she is being kept in a tower so the odds of the door there being at the end of the corridor are greater than it being the ones in front of us." He supplied with a small smile, which she returned.

"Now, which of the two door to take it the question" he murmured in thought, looking at both ends of the corridor as if they would tell them the answer to his question.

"Wait, wait! I think I know…when we made our way around the house, we came by the right side, right?" Tonks whispered in excitement.

"Yes, I think so…yes we did."

"So we should take the left door! I don't remember seeing a tower on our way here and I would have remembered seeing it if it was on the right side!"

"Hm…I also don't remember seeing a tower but I'm afraid I wasn't paying to much attention to our surroundings"

"Don't worry Remus, this was part of my Auror training, I'm sure that there was no tower on the right hand side."

Remus smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, "Left side it is then."

Silently they opened the door, wand at a ready to stun, but it wasn't needed for there was no one waiting for the on the other side except for some stone steps. Up and up they went, they feet echoing slightly on the stone floor, and the air becoming cold in their lungs the higher they went.

Since they did not know how high the tower was, it came as a surprise that upon turning another corner a get of yellow shot towards them. Were it not for Remus' faster than human reflexes he would have been hit.

"I don't know how you got here you filth! But you won't get out of here alive!" The death eater snarled, even though he was outnumber and probably out witted against the two of them.

_Talk about pure-blood superiority…_

However, it wasn't easy to dodge and battle while still on a narrow stairway, and both of them were hit with a few curses before they were able to dispose of the tower guard.

Making sure that the death eater was completely immobilised, he then turned to Tonks who was still struggling with a counter curse to her inverted arm, which had been turned inside out, was bleeding and looking rather painful.

"Here, let me help" and concentrating on his magic and wand movement he pointed it to her arm. A gasp from her as her arm started to blur before returning to its original form. "How is it?"

"Well…better than before, just a little stiff and painful." She answered with a frown at her arm

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the best I can do, when we get back you should let Poppy have a look at that."

"It's okay, thanks!" And before he could even move she gave him a little peck on the cheek and turned to the wooden door a few paces in front of them, leaving his shocked being behind.

He smiled at nothing before following her inside. His smile soon died at the sight that greeted him once he was inside, there was Hermione, shackled to the stone wall, her robes torn and dirty, her hair in disarray, various cuts and bruises were visible through the holes in her robes and on her face. She was barely conscious.

Tonks was already at Hermione's side, trying to unshackle her from the wall.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed to her side, taking the few potion vials he had with him and gently giving them to her.

_At least this is something we have to be grateful to Severus for…Merlin! What have they **done** to her? She is barely conscious…_

At first she merely swallowed out of reflex, but as the potion made her more aware of her surroundings and cured some of the more serious injuries she came about. It was around that time that Tonks was able to release the metal shackles which where holding her up, and Hermione fell to the floor in a dizzy heap.

"Professor Lupin?" Her voice was weak and still slightly confused as she looked at them.

"Yes Hermione, here drink this. I'm afraid that is all we have until we reach Headquarters again." He answered in a soft voice, handing her his last flask of potion. Tonks, meanwhile, was doing her best to repair Hermione's robes and some of the more shallow cuts and bruises while the potion took effect. A few minutes later, she was looking much better than when they found her.

"Do you think you can stand up Hermione?" Tonks inquired, and seeing her nod, helped her to her feet. She stood disorientated for a while before giving them a slight smile,

"How did you two find us?"

"Long story, we'll tell you on our way out of here. There is no knowing when another Death Easter scum may appear," Tonks answered with a wink in her direction.

They were making their way down the tower steps when Hermione suddenly stopped and blanched.

"Harry! They've got Harry! We have to go help him!" She would have dashed down the stairs and to Merlin knows where, had he not restrained her instantly.

"Hermione! Do you really think we would have let Harry alone in this infested household?" Remus said in a slightly berating tone of voice, "There is another group in charge of rescuing him; our priority was to get you out of here, and **no**. We shall **not** be deviating from that and going after Harry."

Looking as if she was going to protest, she quickly changed her mind when she noticed the sever expression on both her rescuers.

"All right, but who is going after him then?"

"Snape and Moody."

"Snape?!"

"Professor Snape, Hermione. And yes, he and Moody are to rescue Harry. They are the best suited for the job, after all." Remus explained.

"But, but where is Sirius?" Hermione asked as soon as they exist the stairway leading to the tower and found themselves back on the second floor of the house.

Before either of them could answer they spotted two black forms ahead, walking towards their direction.

_They haven't seen us yet, but if we don't move—_

But they saw them, and soon the three were under attack once more. Technically it was supposed to be an even battle, even more to their side since they were three against two, but it wasn't. Not only did Hermione not have her wand with her, but the Death Eaters were using far more dangerous curses than they were. Were this a normal battle they would be giving as good as they got, but it was a rescue mission and their main focus was not to eliminate death eaters but to get out of there are soon and silently as possible.

_Which eliminates any loud or blasting curses from our arsenal…damn it!_

Remus pushed Hermione out of the way of a curse, allowing it to hit him instead. He felt something inside him crack, followed by immense pain and he knew that he'd broken a few ribs with that spell. Breathing suddenly became difficult and he was not able to move fast enough to avoid the next curse. However a boot, out of all things, came to his rescue, taking the intended curse for him and consequently being blasted into pieces.

_This is the second time I'm saved by a boot._

Hermione smiled at him before launching her other boot at the death eater, distracting him enough for him to send a mild _confundus_ charm in his direction. It was through the haze of falling boot parts and dust that he saw it, one of the bedroom doors opened right behind Tonks, who was busy defending herself against the other death eater. Through the door appeared yet another enemy.

His yell of warning chocked on his throat and his muscles seemed to freeze as the newcomer lifted his wand and pointed it towards the duelling couple. A dark blue light shoot out of his wand and hit one of them.

For one second nothing seemed to move, and then the Death Eater was falling to the ground, immobile, and Tonks was quickly disposing of the still confounded Death Eater standing over him. In less than a minute both of them were bound and unconscious and she had her wand pointed at the newest addition to their duel, but she did not shoot.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "Why did you just attack one of your comrades?"

The figure stood still, his posture still offensive, before he slowly lowered his wand. Instead of answering the question he pointed to Remus, who was unsuccessfully trying to get up.

"You better tend to him." He said and his voice caused Hermione to gasp and look closer at the figure in front of her. He noticed the hesitation in Tonks to turn her back to someone dressed in Death Eater garb and thus said, 'I won't attack any of you, if I wanted you caught I'd have called for back up by now."

With one last suspicious look at the figure, Tonks turned to Remus and began to tend to his injuries.

Meanwhile Hermione was still frowning at the figure and approaching it slowly she spoke, "Why are you helping us?"

The man simply shrugged and did not answer, barely even glancing at her.

'Malfoy."

That caught his attention and suddenly his head snapped in her direction.

"Why are you helping us?" she repeated.

"That…is none of your concern Granger."

Before Hermione was able to question him further, Tonks and Remus came back to them. Remus had some bandages around his torso and his breathing was still shallow but he still looked better.

"Come" and without a backwards glance Malfoy entered back into the room he had emerged from, expecting them to follow.

The three exchanged glances, and then turned to Remus for instructions since he was the once in charge. A moment's thought passed before he nodded, "He seems honest enough, but better to be prepared in any case."

Entering the room they barely paid attention to the lush furniture scattered around, their eyes fixed on Malfoy's form. They watched in silence as he touched the wall on the far side of the room, muttering something none of them could clearly hear and they watched as before their eyes the wall faded, showing a dark tunnel leading down.

"This passage will take you directly to the kitchens." He explained, "You'll be able to leave safely from there."

"How do we know that is not a trap?" Tonks asked

Malfoy simply shrugged, "You'll just have to take that chance, won't you?"

Silence stood between them as they each looked each other over, assessing their situation and coming to a decision.

"We'll go" Remus said and looking at Malfoy straight in the eyes he continued, "thank you."

Malfoy simply sneered at his apology but to his credit said nothing in return. Just as they were entering the tunnel his arm shot out and grabbed Hermione's, who yelled in surprise. Immediately both adults had their wands pointed at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Granger?" He asked, ignoring the two wands pointing at him.

Her bewildered expression clearly told him that she had no idea what he was going on about and sighing in frustration he took something from inside his robes and thrust it at her.

'Take better care of that, will you? You are nothing without your wand."

Hermione looked at the wand in her hands then back at him, a gob smacked expression substituting her confused one, before nodding. She was one step within the passageway when she head his voice again, "And Granger, if you get yourself captured again I'll curse you myself for wasting my time and efforts."

Smiling slightly at his typical Malfoy attitude she easily answered, "I won't…and Malfoy, thanks!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

While Severus would freely admit that he held nothing but loathing and contempt towards the retired Auror Mad Eye Moody, he would never admit, not even in thought, that his presence was welcome in this mission. Having his magical eye scan their surroundings, Moody was able to warn him of the looking Death Eater on the other side of the door before they even opened it.

Deciding to forgo any unnecessary socialites he disposed of the man with a simple curse from behind.

_No need to have more witnesses than necessary, after all._

As trustful as always, Moody refused to descend the stairs first, which meant that he had to conform in trusting the bastard not to kill him in a fit of paranoia and anger. Cautiously he made his way forward, taking his time to observe his surroundings before lowering the other foot on the step.

_It doesn't pay to be reckless after all._

Surprisingly there were no other guards stationed at the stairs that led to the cellars, which did nothing to dispel their worries for that probably meant extra security around the boy.

Reaching level ground both stopped on the side of the entrance doorway, which had no door but offered enough coverage due to the lack of illumination on the place.

His senses straining out to hear or sense any movement inside.

_The slight shuffling of feet, harsh breathing, some water dripping…_

"This is foolish." A voice suddenly spoke from within, giving both men it's exact position within the cellar, they waited for the answer that was to come.

"The Dark Lord ordered us to stand and guard the boy and that is what we shall do! Stop complaining!"

"But why was Stan the one who was able to stay at the entrance door? That way he can slip away and no one will notice!"

_There are only **two** of them?_

Moody signalled to him and they slowly made their way into the chamber, crouching low and remaining to the shadows and corners of the room. They were lucky that the cellar was filled with old and forgotten crates, boxes and furniture, which allowed them easier unnoticed movement.

_Lucky… or either really unlucky, should we have to make a run for it this clutter of cast-offs will complicate matters…_

As they approached the location where the voices were coming from, their forms became more distinguished and together with them also Potter's form.

The boy was shackled to the wall, his toes barely touching the floor and his robes were slightly torn, but other than that there seemed to be no sign of misuse or torture on him.

Waiting for the best moment to act, and unfortunately for Moody's signal, he remained still, hidden behind some old draperies and broken furniture.

_Blasted old man!_

But again, he had to grudgingly admit that the ex-auror knew what he was doing, for as soon as both death eater's had turned to their prisoner he made a signal to attack.

Taking a thin potion vile from within his robes, he casually threw it in their direction. As soon as the vile hit the floor a thin white mist began to form, enveloping the three men some distance away from them. Moving quickly, both Severus and Moody made their way around to Harry and were just reaching him when the boy noticed them.

He foolishly spoke, "Professor Moody!"

Two curses simultaneously came in their direction, or close to it, for the mist was still impairing their enemy's vision.

"Blasted boy! Have you no sense whatsoever?!" Moody barked, as he rolled away and began firing curses of his own.

For once, Severus found himself agreeing with Mad Eye Moody.

The mist was beginning to thin out and being pressed for time, Severus transfigured a nearby wooden piece into a sharp metal spike and sent it zooming towards a Death Eater.

_No point in speaking for they might recognise my voice._

He knew he had hit his target by the scream of agony that was soon followed by a satisfying 'thump' as the body fell to the ground, dead.

_Foolish wand waving is just a waist of time, after all. _

Moody also had quickly disposed himself of his attacker, whose mangled form now lay splattered on the ground, a victim of the same spell he had previously used on the House Elf in the kitchens above.

Turning to the boy still shackled to the wall, Severus felt the immense desire to leave the boy there to suffer his fate for being so irresponsibly stupid, but knowing the price he would have to pay for such an indulgence, he had to conform himself to a few simple scathing words instead.

"Mr. Potter, next time you wish to endanger someone's life with your sheer stupidity I will not hesitate in leavening you for the Dark Lord to torture."

The boy had the gall to glare and scowl at him!

"Snape! No one told –"

"Boy! You do that again and I will personally curse you!" Moody interrupted, as he released him with a wave of his wand from his imprisoned state. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that grew on his face at the boy's sullen expression.

"Now Mr. Potter, you are to remain quiet at all times and are to follow our orders without question. Do I make myself perfectly clear or would you like them written down for you better comprehension? Merlin knows you are think enough already." He drawled out, relishing in Harry's red face and obvious attempt to contain his temper.

"If one of us is killed you are to continue with your position and task of returning to headquarters. Here, take your wand and don't put it in your back pocket!" Moody added, his magical eye glancing around incessantly, "Let's get moving before another one of these scum decides to check up on you."

Curbing the temptation to cast a _silencio_ spell on the boy to make sure he would not give them up, he only watched as Moody disillusioned him first, then conjuring a thin, almost invisible, thread and linking it to him so that the boy couldn't get lost on the way. Their way back to the ground floor was filled with less tension, but even more caution. Waiting for Moody to signal that everything on the other side was clear before opening the door, they slowly stepped back into the hallway and made their way across the large stairway to the front entrance.

Moody soon stopped; his magical eye frantic in its movement and holding up a hand he lifted up five fingers.

**_Five_**_ Why the hell would five Death Eaters be loitering about in the entrance hall?_

His mind began racing with ideas and possible methods of action to help them escape, for a frontal combat was out of the question as the odds were highly against them.

_Especially since we are too close for my likening to the Dark Lords audience chamber…_

Going up the stairs and trying another route was a possibility but their chances of succeeding were not better off.

_But perhaps if we could **sneak** around this dim lot and through the kitchen door…yes…there would be nothing **too** suspicious in three more Death Eaters making their way to the kitchen or even outside…_

Turning slightly back to the door they had just pass through, he used a silent summoning spell and soon two long, black cloaks and two white masks came zooming towards him. As soon as Moody caught sight of him, Severus knew he realised what he was planning and quickly donned on one of the Death Eaters robes.

_If this mission takes much longer I might find myself respecting this old paranoid fool after all…_

Adjusting them to fit their bodies and placing their masks in place they positioned themselves so that it looked as if they had just come down the stair way, as none of those loitering in the hall were looking in that direction. With calm precision they made their way down slowly and into their midst, hoping all the while that they would not be discovered or stopped along the way.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Ssssirius Black, welcome to my humble home." His sibilant voice sliced through the air and he knew, at that moment, that he had just fallen into a trap. An expertly laid out trap to lure him into this madman's clutches. By the time Voldemort had finished speaking, he felt his body bind itself and was unable to move, falling down on the floor, another slump told him that the same thing had happened to Emmeline.

_Fucking bastard! Damn this wandless magic! Why couldn't he be a **less powerful** Dark Lord?_

"Lucius, Bellatrix bring them to the room with usss." He said as he turned and returned to the side room. None of the other Death Eaters so much as moved until he was out of sight and he noticed before the door closed behind him that they also made no indication to be following them inside.

_Expertly trained sheep, ah the wonders of cruciatus and death_ he though with disgust.

Letting his eyes roam over the bare room, he could conceive of no means of escape for the windows were small and high up and the only exit was through the door he had just entered by.

_Five Death Eaters, one Dark Lord and one exit… my odds just keep getting better and better. First Azkaban, then a fugitive, then the Ministry and now this! Someone up there must really enjoy fucking up with my life!_

His thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort, as he spoke an order that sent panic coursing through him: "Kill the spare." Rage and despairs soon mingled as he tried in vain to move and do something, anything to prevent them from killing her, his grey eyes watched as Lucius smiled darkly before lifting his wand and launching the green killing curse at her. He saw it hit her and saw her fall backwards, dead, to the ground.

Suddenly he wished he had come alone, suddenly he wished that he had complied with Voldemort's demands, but most of all, he wished that he was free so he could throttle the blond man in front of him and wipe his gleeful smile of his face.

"Angry Sirius, at watching another one of your… companions die?" The creature in front of him taunted, "Or is it that you are simply regretting no having joined me when I have you the chance? You see, Lord Voldemort is generous to those who obey and follow him but that option is not for you any longer... _Crucio_!"

He would have snorted at the comment had he not been under extreme pain. If that was generosity he didn't want to consider the other option.

"It is ironic that you were betrayed yet again by someone you once called …_friend_!" He said after he lifted the curse, giving him some time to catch his breath, "Apparently your Godson has more in common with you than he thinks. Such a fool, that Potter boy and now I shall have it all for there is nothing the _great _Albus Dumbledore can do without his precious little weapon!"

The hysterical laughing sent a cold sensation suddenly swept through to him.

"Harry?" His voice was hoarse from screaming and weak, but he still had to know, "What did you do to Harry you disfigured bastard!"

"_Crucio_"

One would think that the body would become numb after continuous exposure to such a painful curse, but it hurt just the same the second time round as it did the first.

_"_This attitude of yours, Black, is tiresome! _Harry_ is… alive."

"Alive?" He croaked in a small whisper.

"Yes, alive. It would not do to kill the boy yet, after all, I had to wait for your _special _arrival. It will be much more amusing to see his face when you willingly accept my Mark and show the world that to place their expectations on such a weak boy was nothing but useless."

"You…you think I'm going to join you _willingly_? Have you lost your brains as well as your nose?" He asked in disbelief.

Sirius soon found himself the target of a glare from those red diabolical eyes as well as another round of _Crucio_

"You shall take my mark Sssssirius Black! I have many plans for you once you are mine… yesss" He said, and disgust grew in him at his pleased expression, "You shall help me in conquering the wizardry world or your godson will not be the only one you shall watch die! Perhaps… if you make yourself worthy enough I might even delay in killing him for you…"

Dread and despair hit him like a wall and he truly realised that he was at this beings mercy.

_Fuck._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Grimmauld Place had never been so crowed and chaotic. People were running up and down the stairs, congregating in the kitchen and talking in hushed whispers, in the end only adding to the tension in the air. As time tickled past their worries and fears gnawed at them, leaving them more and more on edge.

Every noise, every sound caused them to jump and turn in expectation.

When Albus Dumbledore finally arrived, Molly launched herself at him, crying and talking at the same time in an attempt to update him to their circumstances. Others soon followed in her path, and talking grew all around him as everyone tried to pitch in.

"Silence!" Looking at all the adults and some non-adults around him he continued after a few moments, "Let's adjourn this until we make our way to the meeting room."

As soon as the door was closed behind them the chaotic noise began anew. While he was considered an intelligent and patient man, the snippets of phrases and conversations he was hearing made nearly no sense what so ever and were eroding any attempt at patience he could form.

"Enough!" Albus all but yelled at the room, "I have moved the talk into the meeting room in the hopes that information would be better divulged after a few minutes to calm yourselves down. I see I was mistaken in my expectations."

More than one adult looked down in embarrassment and shame at his gentile berating.

"Now, I would greatly appreciate being brought up to date by one single individual as I have only one pair of ears not five."

He saw them look among themselves before Arthur stepped forward and began explaining things to him. As he talked his expression became more and more sombre and resigned. The room was silent once Arthur had finished briefing Albus, and they all waited for his reaction and following orders.

"You're telling me that none of you have any idea where they went?" He asked again, receiving a chorus of 'no's' in response.

_Ah Harry, what have you got yourself into this time…_

"What do we do Albus?"

He signed, "We best have Poppy come over and prepare a room to treat any injuries upon their return. I'm going to pace some inquiries to a few friends of mine but I fear that we are all going to have to wait for them to come back."

No one said the thought that was most prominent in their minds.

_But what if they don't come back?_

* * *

---------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.**  
--------------------------------------------

**FAQ!!!**

**Q: Hells, do you hate me because I have faved and story-alerted the story but did not review it?**

**A: Yes. I do!**

**Q: Will you kill me if I do it again…?**

**A: Probably.**

**Q: Why?**

**A: Because if you like the story so much the least you could do is leave a review, right? All it costs is a few seconds, really. **

**End FAQ.**

**So, an extra long chapter to compensate for the slight delay in posting it! (It is not my fault! Blame it on my darling sister who decided to disappear for a few days and couldn't help me with the final check over Friday night!) **

**You know, I am really regretting ever having considered placing so many action scenes in this fic! My sister and I spent some days talking over the layout of this house and where each and every Death Eater would be positioned, how and to whom it belonged so at least I hope it wasn't **that** hopeless. **

**[ Due**** to the incredible number of pages in this chapter, there is no parody. You cry, and I may come back next chapter. **

**  
Until next time,  
_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


	15. Deceiver of Fools

* * *

**Anything in _italics_ is a thought.**

Any scenes in **bold** is occurring at a different time (Flashback).

**Enjoy!**

* * *

------------------------------------------------  
**Deceiver of Fools**  
------------------------------------------------

The hatred in his eyes was obvious. It only caused the being in front of him to laugh in what he supposed was amusement.

_Filthy fucking bastard…_

"I see that we finally understand each other, _Sirius_."

The way he said his name caused waves of nausea to surge within him, but his rage at the whole situation kept it at bay, only increasing his death glare.

"There is not much to _understand_, is there?" He spat, "you disgusting son of a –"

"You should show respect to my master!" a voice shouted interrupting Sirius, who turned to the figure that was pointing a wand threateningly at him.

"**_You_**!" he snarled, "You rotten dirty little weasel! How **_dare_** you betray us to this creature? I'll kill you with my bare hands!" and he would have lunged at Ron had he not been stunned by an amused looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, now, Black. We all know you are a rabid animal, please try and restrain your… inner impulses." Malfoy drawled, casting a calming spell on him before releasing him from his binds.

"I hope you rot in Hell, Malfoy!" he said, is calm voice betraying the anger he felt at the whole lot of them. He spat in Ron's direction before turning to the being watching them and asked something he has been wanting to know for a while, "why are you so intent on having me anyway? It is not as if I'd make a difference in your… little _army_."

"That is where you are wrong. Do you actually think I'd devote this much attention to your pathetic existence were you not fundamental to my plans? You, Sirius Black, shall bear my mark and your presence will make all the difference in my forces. For with you at my side I'll be able to tip this war in my favour," a sinister expression came upon Voldemort's face then, almost as if he was dreaming.

He could only look at the Dark Lord with his incredulous expression, not understanding a single word that he had just been told but knowing that _somehow_ that monster expected him to be cooperative. A dry chuckle escaped from him then, "You speak as if I was some great acquisition! You may be able to force me into joining you, Voldemort, but that is where it ends. There is only so much I'd be willing to comply, and I'd rather gladly take the _Avada__ Kedavra_ curse as opposed to support you any further."

"There are means to change that inane conception of yours…for Death shall not be granted to you. I have learnt that pain is a strong motivator in such situations and my servants have had much experience in this practice."

The off hand way he mentioned torture was nearly enough to send shivers across his spine, but his disregard for his words served only to anger him further and he had to exert extreme self control not to simply jump the man and strangle him with his bare hands.

_Now that is a tempting thought… pity that I'd never make it…_

"Torture? You think I'd give in to pain? One would have thought you'd give me more credit than that after all the trouble you went to get me." He answered sarcastically, his posture defiant and his faze unwavering, and he noticed, with some glee, that his cousin was become restless at his lack of disrespect for her _Master_.

"I take it that you'd rather suffer than?"

"Some things are just worth the pain." He shrugged, knowing that truth in his own words even if those around him did not.

"How utterly pathetic and foolish of you…typical Gryffindor behaviour," the disgusted sneer on the man's face was another reason for joy in Sirius' opinion, "you'll lose that soon enough."

Voldemort then turned to the other three in the room and said, "Bella, take him to a guest room and make sure he doesn't leave! We shall have a full meeting tonight and he shall be marked then."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me your fucking reasons for having me marked! If you're going to ruin my life I deserve to know why, damn it!" He snarled

Lord Voldemort merely glanced at him, his red unblinking eyes fixing on him for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke, "Your presence by my side will allow me to implement a forgotten Ministry policy, one that my faithful Lucius here found and presented to me. I suggest that you revise your knowledge of Ancient Ministry policies, Sirius, if you still desire to know more. _Now get out!_"

At that, Bella turned to him and practically blasted him through the entrance doorway, following at a leisurely pace behind him.

_Probably paying me back for being rude to her Lord_

They went up the stairs in silence and down the corridor to stop before one of the many doors. He didn't even glance inside as Bellatrix opened the door, choosing to observe her and gauge his chances of being cursed for what he was about to do.

"Get in!" she practically shouted when he refused to move.

"First time we meet in years and this is hoe you treat me, cousin?" he replied as he moved towards the doorway, "How utterly boring of you."

"_Quiet_ you traitor! You should have been on your knees and begging for forgiveness from the Dark Lord for your disgrace today!"

"Yes, yes..." he brushed her comment off with a wave of his hand, but used the opportunity to ask what he really wanted to know "What law was he talking about back there?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, simply looking at him with something akin to an amused expression, "That is for you to find out on your own."

"Do you know how long that would take? Just tell me the law, you don't even have to say the clause!" He pleaded, his curiosity overpowering any shame he might have felt at the moment. Apparently his near begging was enough for as she made to leave she said, "Third archaic law: clause BA19-PB24" before closing and securing the door behind her.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

They had been waiting for hours. At times it seemed like days. Waiting for a message, an arrival, a sign….waiting for anything to happen.

_This standstill is unbearable!_ Thought Minerva as she paced around the room, her agitation not allowing her to remain seated.

It was then, when everyone felt that they were about to explode from the tension of it all that a loud bang was heard coming from the entrance hall.

At once they moved, running, pushing and pulling at each other to try and make it as fast a possible to the source of the noise. There, in the hall stood three people, one of them was leaning against the other for support and the third still picking herself up from the floor.

"Remus! Thanks the Gods!" Molly all by screamed, rushing towards the trio, but before she could bombard them with questions Madam Pomfrey appeared and in her commanding voice barked, "Everyone **out**! They need medical care, not a crowd around them!"

She was quick and efficient in her methods and soon had all three of them into the made shift infirmary at Grimmauld. She was unable, however, to disband the crowd of Order members that entered behind her. Some were muttering about only three of them having returned, others were expressing their concern for the ones left behind, but much of it was lost to them, as they were more than glad to be allowed to lie down and have their injuries treated.

Madam Pomfrey, with the help of Minerva, first examined and treated Remus, then Hermione and then Tonks, administering to both women a sleeping potion to aid them in their healing. Just as she was about to repeated her previous orders to the group huddling in her infirmary Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm sure that they need their peace and rest, Poppy, but we also need to know at least some of what happened to see if there is something that we can do to aid them." His voice was grave and Poppy relented, only because she knew that against the headmaster she would not win, but demanded that everyone else leave the room.

"Now wait a minute! My son still hasn't returned and I don't know what kinds of danger he is in! I won't leave until I know what happened!" Molly said, her face set in a determined expression with Arthur by her side.

"Poppy –" Dumbledore began again only to be interrupted by the irate nurse.

"All right! Fine! You three can stay but I want everyone else **_out_**!"

More people looked like they were about to protest but she didn't give them the chance to even open their mouths, forcing them out of the infirmary and slamming the door on their faces.

"Be quick Headmaster" she said and then went to the adjacent room after placing monitoring spells on all three of them.

Albus nodded before turning to Remus, his gaze telling him exactly what he wanted.

Closing his eyes, Remus took a deep breath, thankful that his ribs were healed, and began explaining, "I expect you know everything that happened up until we left Grimmauld?"

"Arthur was kind enough to inform me."

"Yes…well then, once we arrived at _his_ hideout Snape helped us out by taking us around the house and through the back entrance that lead into the kitchens. There we encountered two death eaters and learned that both Harry and Hermione had been captured and that Hermione was being kept in a tower. We split up into three groups, each designated to once child. Tonks and I were to go after Hemione, Snape and Moody were to get Harry and Sirius and Emmeline were to rescue Ronald…"

"We entered the main hall and made out way upstairs to the tower and encountered only once death eater on the way up. One the way down, however, we met two of them and would have had a hard time escaping were it not for the aid of Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Molly repeated, flabbergasted.

"Yes, he stunned one of the Death Eaters and showed us a secret passageway leading directly to the kitchens, From there we quickly made our way out through the back and using the emergency portkey came back to headquarters since none of us were fit to apparate or wanted to risk flying." He finished, summarising everything he thought important.

"What about the other teams?" Dumbledore asked gently, seeing how tired he was.

"I don't know, we split up in the entrance hall…but Albus, I feat that we –"

The door to their room busted open preventing Remus from finishing his sentence, and in entered Minerva McGonagall followed by three battered looking people and, of course, the general Order crowd.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Third Archaic Law... third Archaic law..." muttered Sirius as he skimmed through the many books that were brought to him, "why couldn't that blasted house elf have just brought me the _right_ book?"

He had been spending the last hour flipping through books.

_Flipping through hundreds of freaking **books**! I thought I was over with this when I left school, for Merlin's sake! Stupid house elves, stupid crazy Bellatrix, fucking stupid Dark Lord bastard with megalomaniac ideas! I **hate** research!_

Throwing away another book in disgust he looked around and picked up a copy of "_Magical Laws: A Pure-bloods Guide_" and automatically browsed through the index, searching for archaic laws or anything similar.

_Archaic…archaic…archaic! Here! Archaic Laws page 438!_

He wasn't that excited as he turned to page 438 for this was around the fifth book he had found with a reference to Archaic laws, the previous ones not being of any use as they containing only historical information.

**_Archaic Laws_**

**_Archaic Laws are the terms used to denote those policies which were created before an official Ministry association was agreed upon and which the Ministry eventually decided to abide to should the occasion arise. There are five main laws, together with a few minor ones, which were mostly implemented by the Pureblood families of Old and their supporters. For more information of each individual law turn to pages 440, 444, 448 and 452. _**

As interesting as it may have been to read up on outdated pureblood views and politics, Sirius simply turned to page 444, figuring they were in order and would talk more about the Third Law.

**_The Third Law, more commonly known as the Vetoing Act_**

**_In the Ministry's younger year's dissension ran high between its members, investors and the people. Many still thought that the need for an official Ministry to be folly and a tool to control their families and standing laws. Others still were willing to use the new organisation to further their means, exploiting their still weak structure and stature. Having better knowledge than most and a far insight into what was need to make our society progress all Pureblood families came together to make the Third Archaic Law to appease these vehement protests to most ministry policies and procedures. _**

Skimming through the detailed explanation on how all the families came together and the various agreements they proposed and discarded, he turned the page to look for clause BA19-PB24. He found it two pages further, nearing the bottom of the page:

**_Clause BA19-PB24:_**

**_As agreed upon the signing of the Third Law, clause BA19-PB24 gives the purebloods the power to veto or change any Ministry policy as long as their new proposition for change is supported by the majority (15) of the Head of the pureblood families. Note that all Pureblood families are obliged to vote on the new Ministry proposal._**

At first it didn't seem to make any sense, for he was unable to see how such a law could profit Voldemort in his plans, however as he read and re-read the clause the implications became quite clear and a cold feeling began to form in his stomach.

_Vetoing power? What were these Ministry idiots **thinking** when they agreed to this? Voldemort will be able to do anything as he wishes! Legalise Muggle hunting! Forgive the unforgivables! Ban muggleborns! Disband Hogwarts! Bloody freaking **hell**! They might as well hand him the Ministry right away!_

He read through the law again, searching for any loop-holes, anything that might prevent him from complete takeover. It simply didn't make any sense that with this law in his possession that Voldemort still hadn't acted, so there must be a reason for that.

_With any luck this is all just been a waste of my time and the law is actually invalid!_

It was then that he saw the footnote symbol next to 'majority' and looking at the bottom of the page he found it:

(15) **_Majority is declared to be above 80 of the family Heads involved. Should the numbers of Pureblood families fall below 30 this clause is thereby declared invalidated on the grounds of partial voting_**.

Relief flowed through him but it was short lived as his small chat with the Dark Lord came back to him, especially how it emphasises the fact that his addition to his forces would aid him in taking over.

_Damn it! He can't have eighty percent of the purebloods can he? How many families are there still out there anyway?_

Making a quick count of all the families he knew he only came up with 13 and some of those families he _knew_ would never support Voldemort…

_Well, that's what you thought about yourself too wasn't it? Look at you now, waiting to be branded as one of them._ The little voice inside his head that he now permanently associated with his distasteful school classmate, Snape, whispered into his mind.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

All attention shifted from him to the three newcomers, who were quickly ushered into their beds and examined as he had been, the difference being that neither Severus, nor Moody nor Harry felt that they had to be tended to.

"Blast it woman! Can't you see that I am fine?' Moody growled out. Pushing Poppy away.

"I can see that you are bleeding heavily from your side and that you have the vestiges of a dark curse still one you. Now sit still or I shall bind you!" Poppy countered, every inch as fierce as Mad Eye. "And you!" she continued pointing to Severus, "you shall remain where you are until I check you over young man or I shall confine you to your bed for the rest of the week!"

Throughout all the commotion occurring between Poppy, Moody and Severus Harry silently made his way towards Remus and gave him a warm hug.

"Harry…I'm so glad that you are safe!" he whispered in relief as he hugged him back.

"Yeah, they didn't even hurt me much. What about Hermione?" he asked, looking at her sleeping form just two beds down.

"She'll be fine, Poppy healed her very efficiently and now she is just sleeping the rest of it off."

"I'm glad…" his voice trailed off and Remus got the impression that he was gathering up enough courage to ask him something very serious. He was not disappointed, "Did…did dad come back yet?" he asked in a soft voice.

He froze and something must have shown in his expression because Harry soon looked distressed. Any attempt he might have made to comfort him was thwarted by the arrival of Albus at his bed.

"Harry" his voice was stern, "I need you to tell me everything that happened since yesterday afternoon."

At once he knew that the boy was not pleased, not pleased at all, for he took on a similar expression that Sirius did when he was about to rebel against something. So it came as no surprise when Harry turned to look at the headmaster and said, "No."

Everyone else was shocked though and he had to hide a small smirk.

"I'm sorry?" Minerva questioned

"No, I am not going to say anything until we have Sirius back here safe and sound!" Harry said forcefully.

"It is only a matter of time Harry, surely while we wait you can –" Albus tried again but like before, he was interrupted.

"It is not a matter of time! Don't you see that he is in danger? Are you that blind?" Harry all but shouted.

"Surely he is not in any more danger than either of you were at the time." Minerva said sounding offended by his disrespectful tone.

Something in their expressions soon got to Harry and he found those intense green eyes turned to him, "You didn't tell them about…about Ron?"

"I was going to, but then you arrived and no one was paying attention anymore."

"What are you two going on about?" Molly finally said, "What about my son? Why is Black in more danger by going after him? Has…has anything happened to Ron? Is he…is he…?" but she was unable to finished as she burst into tears at their sombre expression.

"Ron is not dead Mrs. Weasley." Harry finally said, his voice strained, "It was all a trap… and we walked straight into it! Ron…" his voice faltered as the gravity of what he was about to say overwhelmed him, "Ron… he-he wasn't kidnapped… he as working with Voldemort all the time!"

Silence. Shocked silence;

Then all hell broke lose as everyone present started speaking at once, Molly Weasley being the loudest of them all.

"A lie! That is a lie! My son would never! It can't be true!" she protested, her sobs momentarily forgotten.

"**_Silence_**!" Albus' voice boomed throughout the room, 'Now Harry, are you sure about that? It is a very serious accusation."

"I'm sure." He replied, a pained expression on his face, "I… I saw him, with Voldemort and he admitted to everything…"

"No! No…it can't-he would never" Molly moaned in distress.

"Remus, what do you know of this?" Albus questioned over Molly's moans.

"Only what Hermione told me on the way back, that Ron was the traitor and that he had sided with Voldemort out… out of envy of Harry."

A sigh escaped Albus as he turned to Severus, intending to ask him the same question.

"I knew nothing of Weasley joining the Dark Lord, however he did seem pleased on these last few meetings," Severus supplied as soon as he had the headmaster's attention, "Potter was also _daft_ enough to yell out loud something similar on our way back to headquarters, nearly ruining all our careful preparations for his rescue."

"Sirius and Emmeline were the ones in charge of bringing Ronald back, correct?"

"Yes."

A shadow seemed to pass over Albus' face, "Then, I'm afraid that the chances of them returning to us are very slim indeed."

Something dawned on Remus then, something he should have noticed before, "Albus! Sirius… he knew! He must have known about Ron being the traitor!"

"What are you on about Lupin?" Severus said, his sneer in full place.

"I mean, why would he send you to get Harry instead of going after him personally? Even counting the reasons he gave us at the time, in a normal situation they would not be enough to sway his decision. But if he knew… then he would want to go after Ron himself for revenge…" He explained, easily ignoring Severus' frosty glare.

"Preposterous! How could he have known?" Minerva exclaimed.

"It would be easy if he was working with the bastard." Moody stated, his comment causing many people to start taking at once again.

"**_Shut up!_**"

Harry's sudden scream startled all of then enough that he did manage to get everyone to quiet down.

"Now is not the time for this! Sirius is not working for Voldemort! We need to go back and help him! We can't leave him there!"

"Go back? Are you daft boy? It was dangerous enough the first time round; by know they will have noticed your disappearance and the whole house will be on alert!" Moody stated, glaring at Harry.

"If we take a bigger group then –"

"Don't you think that you've endangered enough people for one day, Potter?" Severus snapped at him, "Or have you no respect for our lives? If you haven't been so foolhardy and reckless in the first place there would be no reason to go rescue your mangy mutt of a Godfather, you there?"

That last comment stung him, it was obvious by his expression that Harry felt as if he had just received a physical blow.

"The fact is, Harry that we cannot afford to lose anyone else to Voldemort. The odds of another rescue team being captured are far higher than of them succeeding, it is too dangerous and I will not allow any more lives to be lost." Albus explained, trying to prevent another argument from breaking out around them.

"So you are going to simply abandon him to Voldemort?" Harry screamed, "Is that it Headmaster? When people are no longer useful then they become expendable? Why was I worth rescuing but not Sirius?"

"Harry –"

"No! I won't stay here while the only family I have left is in danger! I won't allow you to kill my father! You are no better than Voldemort by acting like this!" He said, glaring at Albus with loathing.

All of those present flinched at the insult and some of them even looked personally offended by what he had said to their leader, but Albus didn't seem to mind.

"Would everyone else kindly leave the infirmary?" he said, turning away from the fuming Harry to look at the group behind him. They all knew that it was not a question but a veiled order and soon left, leaving Albus, Harry, Remus and both sleeping women in the room.

Looking deep into Harry's eyes Albus said seriously, no twinkle present within his blue orbs, "I think, Harry that it is about time you answered certain questions concerning Sirius and yourself."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"_Ennervate_"

Awareness slowly came back to him. The first thing he saw were two angry faces looking down at him, followed by the notion that he was on his back on the floor, a very undignified position.

"Malfoy!" hissed one of the voices, shaking him forcefully, "Malfoy!"

"What?" he snapped, having a slight headache from when he assumed he fell.

"Who stunned you? What did you see?" demanded the other and their identities soon came to him.

_The Lestrange brothers._

"I…I don't remember…I think they jumped me from behind…" he said in an uncertain tone of voice, hesitating in just the right places so that it was made believable, while carefully hiding his true intentions deep within his mind.

_I may not be an expert Occulmens but at least I know how to protect what I want protected._

"Are you sure? You saw **nothing**? Nothing at all?" Rastaban inquired further, looking at him suspiciously.

"What are you questioning me for? You found me here didn't you? Can't you two bloody well _see_? I was unconscious!" he snapped again, feeling it was within his rights to be offended, "what happened? Who attacked me?"

Rodulphus was less than pleased with his tone of voice and attitude, and showed it with a few well placed curses, following by saying "you watch your tongue boy! You are already in enough trouble as it is!"

"Trouble? Why?'

_They can't have caught on…there is not proof of anything! I made sure of that and the potion I used to simulate the effect of a stunner leaves no traces…_

"The mudblood prisoner is gone," Rodulphus finally explained, "and while Yaxley is still recovering from his injuries and cannot testify, it is highly suspicious that out of the two of you, you were only hit with a stunner while he is still suffering the after effects of a rather dark curse. Your bodies were also found too far from each other given that the two of you were supposed to be guarding the hall together."

"I…I…" he said, thinking quickly of an excuse, "I think we heard some noise, while we were patrolling and Yaxley went further ahead to investigate. He didn't think me old enough to help him," he added in a moment of inspiration, making sure enough bitterness crept into his voice, "and I wasn't going to stand there looking like an idiot so I made my way down the hall to finish the inspection and when he still didn't return made my way back…I don't remember how I got here…"

Both brothers looked at him searchingly but his acting skills were immaculate and they didn't see through him, after questioning him again just to be on the safe side they told him to stay put while they checked on their other prisoner, the 'Potter brat'. He whined a bit but eventually relented to staying behind, not that he minded much, it left him to his thoughts.

Settling down on the bed he couldn't help but think of one Hermione Granger and if she had made it back safely.

_At least, if she had been caught I would have heard about it…I hope she is all right…_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"My Lord, what are we to do with your… newest servant?" Lucius found himself asking once Bellatrix had left them, risking a half glare at the figure beside him.

"You disapprove of him, Lucius?"

"It is not in my place to disapprove of your decisions, my Lord." He answered diplomatically as always.

"Yesss…and not to forget that, Lucius. The boy is of no further use to me; do with him as you will." Voldemort said in a dismissive tone.

Lucius noted with some curiosity that no protests or exclamations of betrayal came forth from the boy, despite his careless dismissal. Ronald Weasley continued to stand in place as if immobilised.

"Curious Lucius?"

"My Lord… I know of your powers and influences but I can't help and wonder on how you managed to convince one of _his_ kind to join us…" he inquired tentatively, praying that his question was not answered with a round of _crucio_ for his impertinence.

"You would, wouldn't you…" Voldemort answered as he caressed his wand in a thoughtful manner, "I shall forgive your insolence this time Lucius and will even indulge you in answering your question."

"You are very generous, my Lord."

"As you know, Wormtail here was kept as a pet rat by the boy for many years. In a rare moment of small intelligence he planted a seed into the brat's mind, which could be activated at anytime providing Wormtail with a mental path into his mind. Of course, with his poor magical skills and even inferior mental ones it took years before he had established a strong enough link, allowing him to _convince_ the boy to give into his darker thoughts and feelings. Such a marvellous little spell this is, Lucius, for it mutilates what the person is feeling, exploiting all and any dark thoughts of jealousy, envy, rage and sadness of which Weasley here felt plenty towards Potter."

Lucius merely nodded, having heard of such a spell but never seen it in use and turned to look at the boy again with a new perspective.

_He is no more than a puppet to my Lords whims._

"He is inactive at the moment?"

"Yes, apparently the little show with the Mudblood and the Potter spawn caused him to try and resist the spell with more vehemence. Right now there is not a single thought in his mind."

"Hm…" he said in thought, "My Lord, if he is no longer necessary to your plans, may I be so bold as to suggest a means to deal with him?"

Voldemort motioned for him to proceed.

"Give him to Black." Lucius stated, "I assure you that he will endeavour to kill the boy even without his wand. It would be… interesting to observe his reaction once he learns that the boy was innocent."

Voldemort smirked and gave a ominous chuckle, "Lucius, what a devilish mind you have, such wonderful ideas you come up with…Wormtail! Take the boy to Sirius and make sure they are both locked in!"

Wormtail jumped at the sound of his name and nodded, "Y-yes Master", hurrying off with his puppet in tow to do his master's wishing.

"We shall see how they fair in a few hours once the meeting has started."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

The door to his room opened and before he could so much as speak or see who stood on the other side, a body was pushed inside and the wooden door closed once more.

The figure stumbled as bit before straightening up and it took Sirius a few seconds to realise who it was that was standing before him, but when he did he felt anger cloud his vision and his magic to burn in his veins in pure, hot rage.

"**_Weasley_**!" he spat before he lunged at the boy.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------  
**Feedback is always appreciated.**  
----------------------------------------------------

**Well…I hope no one was expecting this ending! (That would mean that I did a half decent job with this!) Ron is actually innocent! The last scene gave me so much trouble, because I was thinking if I should or shouldn't put it there… in the end 'good' Ron won and so there it is! We've got around 2 more chapters to go before the end! **

**I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter is not up to par…my cats have decided to rebel against me and are arguing with each other which constantly interrupted me throughout the writing! If anyone sees any inconstancies please tell me and I'll fix them!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I may take a while to update again because I'm travelling at the end of next week, or I may update beforehand, but it is more probable for me to update later! Just a little warning!**

**  
Until next time,**

**_Hells Angel_****_ & Heaven's Demon_**


End file.
